My little Pony: Uncommon Connection II
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: A direct sequel to My little Pony: Uncommon Connection. A few months have passed since the two humans returned home from their adventure in Equestria but with their memories erased it seems that forming friendships with Twilight and all the other ponies in Ponyville was all for nothing however that was just the start of something much bigger, the story isn't over.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering the Harmony

**Author note: As the title would suggest this is a follow up from the original Uncommon Connection and leaves off a few months after the first one ended, if you've been following through with the first one you should be fine but if you're just popping up you won't have any clue to what's going on. Like the first one it's still written in transcript form, I'm not too good with the traditional way everyone does and I'm still looking for someone to convert the script style to the paragraph form so people who don't like the way it's written(Which I predict is nearly everyone XD) could read it in the way they like.**

**Anyway, there will be a few references here and there from series I've gotten inspiration from as the series goes along, I wonder if you'll know what they are if you come across them. **

**My little Pony: Uncommon Connection II takes place in between the events of Friendship is Magic season 2 and 3 and any events that take place in the past will be written in bold. Just for a heads up. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Philadelphia, PA  
November 14th 2012

Khalil: Humans are the dumbest things to ever exist on the planet!

André: That doesn't even make sense…

Khalil: It does make sense, maybe not to ya'll but to me it makes complete sense! 100%! Humans. Are. DUMB!

Babe: Do you ever listen to yourself talk?

Khalil: Whatever man, get the hell out of my face! We take things and we make it worse, I'm sorry that I'm a human!

André: Okay, then how about you commit suicide? Get rid of all your pain and suffering as a human then.

Babe: Yeah, why don't you just go do that? You know what, forget it. I can't listen to any more of your crap.

There was defiantly negativity on the basement floor of the house André, Babe and all their friends were in. Today seemed like just another day…they would all get together, sit around and play games. Argue over small but more so in a funny way. Today was different…André, Babe, Denvor, Khalil and their friend Will were sitting around each other playing on the Xbox 360.

It was getting late and most of the night was spent arguing, mainly on Denvor, Khalil, André and Babe's end. Babe stood up. He was frustrated at what Khalil was saying. He went upstairs and was ready to leave the house.

Khalil: The human race needs to be judged! If the covenant was real I would want them to come down to Earth and judge us all!

André: …

Khalil followed behind Babe so that he could walk him to the door and make sure the doors were all locked and secure behind him. However the two continued arguing outside on the porch.

André heard the two through his ear phones and became even more annoyed at the stupid and pointless arguing they were doing.

"…Just shut up." he had thought to himself but it was no good, he was still able to hear the pointless arguing amongst the two even from down in the basement. André took out his cellphone. He was preparing to send a text to Babe.

To: Babe  
From: André  
Message: Yo, wait for me out on the porch. I'm leaving out with you. I can't him and his pathetic speeches.  
He hit send and the message was sent. He packed his bag and threw it on. He went upstairs but not before saying bye to Denvor and the others. He reached the front door and brushed passed Khalil and Babe who were still arguing. He tried paying them no mind and walked down the street.

André: …

Babe [voice]: Yo, whatever man! Get out of my face!

André: (I seriously can't take him anymore….)

Babe left the porch and followed behind André. He sped walked in an attempt to catch up with him. Seeing Babe trying to catch up André slowed his walking down.

Babe: Wait up, Dré!

André: ….How do ya'll put up with that?

Babe: I don't. He just talks a lot of bull and it irritates me. I don't put up with it.

André: Sure, but, I can't stand it.

Babe: Just let him do whatever he wants. Let him figure it out all on his own, it'll come back and hit him hard in the future.

André: Maybe. We may just need to find a new hangout partner. I seriously can't stand him much longer.

Babe: Hm. I don't know, we have our disagreements and as much as nearly everything he talks about gets me mad, I'm still his friend.

André: Yeah, well…for you. Not for me, until he change his ways I don't even think I can call him my friend.

Babe shrugged his shoulders as he and André come to a crossroad. Babe went one way and André went the other. André was staying at his grandmother's house which was only around the corner. He quickly got back and made it safely inside. He placed his book bag down in a rocking chair and got settled in.

He was tired and still a little frustrated. He went into the bathroom and took a warm bath, hoping the relaxing water would take his mind off of his frustration. After the bath he was calmer but he was still bugged. The human race judged and for such an unfair and self-righteous reason, he wasn't sure if his friend really thought like that but just the thought of it kept his mind worried.

His mind was made up. He didn't want to be friends with a bad influence. He went back to his room and cut off the room's light. As he laid in the dark, he stayed in thought for a brief moment before reaching for his cellphone and using its internet on it to go to Ponyhoof. He writes on his virtual wall:

"Life doesn't pay to be ignorant. I gotta get a new friend, I can't take this."

He put his cellphone into his night pants pocket and painfully drifted off to sleep…the feeling of having to hate one of your closet friends was one of the things he hated the most. Soon he found himself asleep…

A mysterious voice spoke: "The binds that once tied are now fragments left to be picked up…"

The voice, while mysterious, seemed rather familiar. As he drifted off to sleep he began to recall some events from his past. Strangely they involved My little Pony characters.

**Queen Chrysalis: UUHH! Yes! SO MUCH POWER, I truly am the ruler of all Equestria now! Hahaha! Those fools thought that they stood a chance against me? Oh well, still, I'm amazed at how much power they had…no point in worrying about it now, it's finished and now the changelings can now be the-Uh….can now be the-UGH! Ah! W-What's….happening t-to me!? AUGH!**

**The queen felt warmness coming from inside of her. Pure white light took form from inside Chrysalis body. She found herself growing weaker and weaker. She collapsed to the floor as the light engulfed the entire room for a few seconds. **

**Queen Chrysalis (panting heavily): W-WHAT!?**

**Babe [voice]: How's it feel? How's it feel to have that kind of power inside of you? Was it too much for the dark queen to handle?**

**Queen Chrysalis: W-Why…?**

**Babe: Its simple, in a world like this darkness can't overcome love or friendship, get real. You absorbed us but the power of love and friendship was just too great for you, Princess Celestia was right. **

A light flashed ending the strange look back on the past. André, with his eyes closed, was falling down to the deepest depth of the light but the light slowly began turning into darkness as various images of Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity filled his head.

"A dream of My little Pony?" he thought to himself as the ponies were interacting with him and Babe. He failed to realize that those events were, amazingly, not dream. The memories that were supposed to be erased were coming back to him in his "dreams".

He thought back to his argument with Khalil.

**"How about you commit suicide? Get rid of all your pain and suffering as a human then."**

André: Did I…..did I really say those things?

His body began to drown in the cold darkness. While his eyes were closed he knew where he was…..the cold feeling of hate and anger.

André: Is this how Twilight felt….? N-No…..what am I saying? I'm saying it as if she's real….this is real life….and who cares? It's just one….friend. What's one loss when I have a lot more…?

An inaudible voice spoke out: "If you can't help one friend then you can't save any".

While things in the real world have gone to the deep end, Twilight and Spike have just finished doing some food shopping in Equestria. Spike was riding on Twilight's back eating a gem. The food the two had just collected was stored inside Twilight's saddlebag.

Twilight: Do we have everything, Spike?

Spike (chewing on the gem): Mm hm! Everything's accounted for.

Twilight: Just checking. It just feels like we're forgetting something.

Spike: We're not. You've been saying that a lot lately.

Twilight: Huh?

Spike: "Feels like we're forgetting something" even when it's nothing.

Twilight: I have? I haven't…really noticed.

Spike: It's a first for you.

Twilight: But I have been feeling like something isn't quite right.

Spike: Like what?

Twilight: I can't describe it. It's just…

Spike: Hm?

Twilight: …

Spike: Hey, Twilight, are you okay?

The small dragon leaned forward and snapped his fingers repeatedly next to Twilight's ear. Hearing Spike's snapping Twilight shook her head, coming back to reality.

Twilight: Huh, what?

Spike: Are you feeling alright? You zoned out there for a minute.

Twilight: I'm…fine?

Spike: What?

Twilight: No-no! It's nothing! Hahaha! Sorry to worry you. Let's head home!

Spike: I worry about you, Twilight.

Twilight: Do you now?

Spike (eating his next gem): Yup.

Twilight: Hmp. Hey, Spike.

Spike: Yeah?

Twilight: Who were those boys we used to hang around?

Spike: Boys?

Twilight: Uh huh. Don't you remember them?

Spike: Boys, boys…Nope! Can't say I remember any boys.

Twilight: I know I'm not making it up. I can't remember their names and I can't seem to remember their faces either.

Spike simply made a face of doubt.

Twilight: But I do recall meeting two…

Spike: You must've just made em up.

Twilight: I didn't make them up! What am I? Nuts?

Spike: Uh, yes.

Twilight (sighing): You're not helping Spike.

Spike: What? What do you want me to say? I don't remember any two guys we used to hang out with. It's always just been Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Those are the only ponies we mainly hang out with, the other two ponies were probably just a dream you had and it just felt real.

Twilight: Hm…

Fluttershy (flying over to Twilight): Hi, Twilight.

Twilight: Hey, Fluttershy. What're you doing here?

Fluttershy: I'm just out doing a little bit of fruit shopping. I had to come out restock on cherries and strawberries.

Twilight: Oh, I see. Is everything alright?

Fluttershy: Everything's fine. Are things good with you?

Twilight: Ye-

Spike: Twilight's crazy.

Twilight: Spike…

Spike: Hehe.

Fluttershy: Is everything alright?

Twilight: Yeah. Hey, um, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Yeah?

Twilight: Do you ever recall two boys….we used to be around?

Fluttershy: …!

Twilight: I-I know it sounds weird but-

Fluttershy: You remember too?

Twilight&Spike: Huh!?

Fluttershy: U-Um, well, yeah…

Spike: Wait, so you two remember the same thing?

Twilight: I think so. What's been going on with you Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: I've been having these strange images pop into my head. I don't know what it means but these two guys were in it. They weren't ponies but I knew what they were. Their faces were rather blurry and their names were a mystery…but even with all that uncertainty I still knew who they were. It's kind of like a dream.

Spike: You both dreamt of the same two guys?

Fluttershy: You've had the same dreams, Twilight?

Twilight: Yeah. That's…that is so strange.

Spike: Creepy.

Fluttershy: That's not all. I saw Applejack and Rarity a few days ago and they said they've been having the same images and dreams too. Even though they're just dreams I remember those two.

Twilight: …Our dreams and memories are being shared? I have no clue as to who they are but I know they're defiantly not strangers. They knew ours names in my dream.

Fluttershy: Yes, they knew our names in my dreams too.

Twilight: Something strange is defiantly going on here. I'm going to head back to the library to see if I can find anything.

Fluttershy: Okay. Let us know if you find out anything.

Twilight: I will. See you around Flutter-

**"Remember what I said. Lesson 1, forget your shyness."**

**"As promised, Twilight."**

**"Who cares? As long as you're gone we'll be ok. As long as we know they'll be safe nothing else matters."**

**"In a world like this darkness can't overcome love or friendship."**

**"I swear to you all….one day, we'll see each other again."**

Mysterious yet familiar voices filled Twilight and Fluttershy's head. The two mares found themselves in a sudden strange daze. All the images and memories of those strange boys were coming back all at once and it was just too much for Twilight and Fluttershy to handle.

They were confused and their minds couldn't take it all in at once. Strangely the two mares suddenly became extremely fatigue and they collapsed to the ground. Spike jumped off of Twilight's back before he fell over with her.

Spike: Twilight, Fluttershy!? Are you guys okay?! What's wrong!?

Twilight: …

Fluttershy: …

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten but together again

**Author notes: Back in Equestria and things are about to get reconnected, I hope. In this chapter we meet a new ponies and as such they're OC's however their roles are too major with the exception of one who isn't introduced in this chapter. I'm not too good with OC pony name's so try and bare with me :P**

* * *

The clouds above a local city began to strangely spread apart revealing a spiral black hole like phenomenon. None of the ponies could see this strange occurrence but they were able to see the clouds above them moving in strange ways. André was still falling into the coldness of his strange dark dream.

André: …What's happening to me? It feels like I'm forgetting something really…really important.

Twilight [voice]: That voice. I know that voice.

André: T-Twi-Twilight?

Twilight [voice]: You know my name? Who are you…?

André: My name is-

Twilight [voice]: André…?

André: Yeah. How could you have possibly known that?

Twilight [voice]: Yes. I know you! You're the one Rainbow Dash likes to hang out with.

André: Rainbow Dash? But…we've never met. You're…not real.

Twilight [voice]: Not…real? How could you say something like that…?

André: I-I'm sorry but…I just don't know what's going on.

Twilight [voice]: As much as my mind is telling me I don't have the slightest idea as to who you are…my heart is telling me "it's so good to hear your voice again…" I don't know either.

André felt the air against his body and his clothes waving in the wind. He turned around only to see that he was falling out of the sky and plummeting down to a city below.

André: …HUH? WHOA WHAT GIVES!?

Babe (falling beside him): Yo, Dré!

André: Huh? Babe! What the heck is going on!?

Babe: We're falling to our deaths!

André: WHAT!? IS THIS REAL!?

Babe: I don't know…if we're not alive once we hit the ground, yeah, we should know it's real!

André: NO! I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!

Babe: This all seems quite familiar somehow…! I just can't put my finger on it!

André: The fall's gonna kill us both Babe!

The two continued plummeting to the ground. The ponies below pointed the two out and were horrified at their impending doom. Andre nearly in tears but Babe couldn't shake the serious case of déjà vu. Out of the blue André was caught by a white coatedPegasus who had a light blue colored mane. Her tail was the same color as her mane but with a purple strip.

André: Huh? I stopped…falling?

Babe (seeing the Pegasus catch André): WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!?

André: Babe!

Babe: Looks like I'm dying alone. Hm…oh well, it's just a dream, right?

The many ponies gasped as he inched closer to the ground. Just before he hit the concrete he was outlined in a yellow and gray aura.

Babe: What? This is strange…

The outlining slowly brought him to his feet. All the ponies in the area were all staring at him in awe. They had NEVER seen anything like him before.

André (landing beside Babe): Whoa! Did she really have to let me go from that height?

Babe: Where, are we?

André: My little Pony ponies? Whoa…

Babe: This is some strange dream I'm having.

André: You? This is my dream.

Babe: Yo, this is MY dream. You can't talk to me that way.

André: You're not making any sense. You know, you're more stubborn than non-dream world Babe.

Babe: And you're more annoying than non-dream world André.

André: Shut up.

The ponies continued staring at the bickering two. André and Babe took notice to their hard stares, both sure they're just dreaming.

André: Where are we? We're certainly not in Ponyville. I would've thought I'd dream I landed in Ponyville.

Babe: MY dream.

André: Shut up!

Babe (punching André's shoulder): ….

André: Ouch!

Babe: Stop being a girl, it's a dream, that didn't hurt.

André (pinching Babe): Yeah?

Babe: AHH! What'd you do that fo-wait…that was pain…

André: Ya think?

Babe: How can we feel pain in dreams?

André: I dunno.

"Okay, that's enough!" A female pony spoke up from the crowd. The surrounding ponies, as well as André and Babe, turned to the voice. A white coated unicorn stepped forward. Her mane consisted of a combination between yellowish orange, gray and a little small strip of white. Her eyes were a deep blue.

Unicorn: Who are you two? Why have you come here?

André: Nice introduction...

Babe: Your coat and mane are the same color as the outlining that stopped me from falling. Are you the one who saved me?

Unicorn: I may have had something to do with it.

Babe: Uh, ok? Thanks. My name is Babe. This here is my friend, André.

André: Hey.

Unicorn: Babe and…André? Those are strange names.

André: Strange?

Babe: Hey, Dré, wasn't there a Pegasus who saved you?

André (looking around): Oh yeah. Where is she? I have to thank her.

The Pegasus was sitting lazily on a cloud above the city. Unlike the rest of the ponies she seemed rather uninterested in the two.

Unicorn: You must be talking about Aerial.

André: Aerial?

Unicorn: Mm hm. (Pointing to the cloud) She's up there.

The two boys caught glimpse of her, they were kinda surprised she was so…carefree about them.

André: Why won't she come down?

Unicorn: That's just who she is. She's not the easiest pony to get along with.

Pedestrian pony: Why have you come here?

André: Come here? Well, you see…this is just a dream and all so we sort of just popped up here.

Unicorn: A dream? What're you guys talking about?

André: Yeah. I mean, you guys are cartoon characters and pretty darn popular where we come from.

Unicorn: "Cartoon character"? This is in no way a dream nor are we cartoons, we're ponies. I'm happy Aerial and I have saved you, you two are mentally ill and need to be treated right away.

André: We're not.

Babe: Very funny.

Unicorn: What are you guys anyway?

Babe: Human.

Unicorn: Human? Never heard of anything like that before, are humans always delirious?

Babe (whispering): …Dré, I think…I think she's right.

André (whispering): Yeah. It is kinda weird. We did feel pain and all, wouldn't that usually wake us up?

Babe (whispering): Yeah… so…w-we're actually in Equestria! Why don't we just shut up, not ask questions and seriously get the chance to enjoy ourselves!

André (whispering): Yeah. I can't wait to pick out Derpy.

Unicorn: Um. What're you two talking about?

Andre: Oh! Nothing, sorry about that uh…

Unicorn: Neon.

André: Huh?

Neon: My name, it's Neon.

André: And our names are weird?

Babe (elbowing André's arm): It's nice to meet you. And it's good to meet all of you, we don't mean you ANY harm, we're cool!

All the ponies in the area all put on smiles and were talking in amusement. The ponies all warmly welcomed the two to their city and with a new friend in Neon things were off to a smooth start for the two.

André: Nice crowd.

Babe: As expected.

Neon: So, where ya guys from?

Babe: We're from Ea-

André: Babe.

Babe: What?

André (whispering): Maybe it's best we don't tell them too much about the real world, y'know? It could disturb the balance of the natural order of this place or something. Let's not mention that they're from a show or that they're cartoons or anything like that. Assuming everything that's happening now is real and all.

Babe (nodding): I gotcha.

Neon: Do you two always whisper like this?

André: We weren't whispering.

Neon: You were.

André: We weren't.

Neon: You were.

André: We weren't.

Neon: You weren't.

André: We were. Wait…

Babe: Wow.

Neon and Babe began laughing.

André: Did the Bugs Bunny technique really just work on me?

Babe: I like you Neon, you're really cool.

Neon: Thanks.

André: Yeah, yeah. Good one. Neon, where are we? This place seems uh…

Babe (looking at the modernized city): Kinda different.

Neon: You're in Fillydelphia.

André: Fillydelphia? Oh man…

Neon: The city of ponely love.

Babe: I guess that explains it. I would like to visit Ponyville.

Neon: You two surprise me. You show up out of the blue and you know about Ponyville.

Babe: Oh crap…that's because we've heard so much about it back home.

Neon: Right. "Back home", you never told me where you guys were from. André: We're from…a land, very far away. And we're not really used to these parts.

Babe: Yeah.

Neon: I understand. I have an idea, how about I give you guys a little tour of the city?

André: Hey, yeah, that sounds good.

Babe: That'd be great.

Neon: Perfect! Follow me and welcome, on behalf of all ponies in Fillydelphia.

The trio walk off together to explore the city, Aerial was above watching the three. She still seemed rather unimpressed with the series of events. She just buried her head into the clouds.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3: Remember me?

**Author notes: The opening scene for this links back to Chapter 12 of Uncommon Connection, just for a quick head's up for those who may get confused.**

* * *

The scene moves away from the city and opens with a look of a beautiful beach at sunset. Two ponies were sitting on the beach watching the sunset. One of the ponies was Twilight and the other was an unknown Earth pony. The Earth pony had a white coat and a reddish brown mane. She didn't have a cutie mark.

Twilight: You know…the days have changed.

Mare: What do you mean?

Twilight: …

Mare: Are you ok?

Twilight: I'm fine but…I was thinking.

Mare: About what? What's on your mind?

Twilight: About you. What if Princess Celestia has found a way to send you back home? We might not see each other again.

Mare: True. But we're still friends regardless, right? And who knows? Maybe you can find a way to have me come back someday.

Twilight: I couldn't do that. Not after all the trouble Princess Celestia could've gone through after finding a way for getting you back. You weren't even here for that long.

Mare: So what do you want me to do, Twilight?

Twilight: Stay here in Ponyville. Our friendship would never have to end.

Mare: Hahaha! What's gotten into you? The days haven't changed. You seem to have been the one who's changed, Twilight.

Twilight (sighing): Maybe.

Mare: I mean…it's not like you to think like this. Even when I do go back, you'll always remember me, right?

Twilight: Of course…

Mare: As long as you remember my time here you'll be fine. I'll defiantly never forget our meeting.

Twilight: …

Mare: Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and you. I'll never forget you.

The mare slowly began to fade away. Twilight witnessed it but soon the beach began to fade as well. Everything faded to black.

Twilight awakens in her bed back at the library.

Twilight: Huh? Oh…my head.

Spike (running to Twilight's side): Twilight, you're ok!

Twilight: Of course. Why wouldn't I be?

Spike: Don't you remember? You fell out earlier when we were out shopping.

Twilight: Right…shopping. Oh yeah, now I remember. What happened to Fluttershy?

Spike: She woke up and left a little while ago, I walked her home to make sure she was going to be alright. Turns out she was perfectly fine.

Twilight: That was nice of you Spike. (Stepping out of bed) Thanks so much for handling things. I didn't mean to worry you earlier and I'm sorry if I did so.

Spike: You falling out caught me by surprise. But as long as you're alright I'm happy.

The purple mare smiled at Spike as she patted his head.

Twilight: You're the best Spike.

Spike: Well, you know me, I aim to please.

Twilight: Heh, also, about those two boys I mentioned…

Spike: Yeah?

Twilight: I've been having these weird dreams lately and the more I dream the more they become less and less familiar but at the same time this pony showed up. I know we've been friends and even though she had to go away we're still connected by heart.

Spike: Yeah. I told you those other two must've just been a dream or something.

Twilight: Of course but I feel terrible…

Spike: How come?

Twilight: Because…I don't remember the name of the pony we've met. The one we had such a special bond with.

Spike: You mean the one who left?

Twilight: Mhm. I can't remember.

Spike: How could you forget, Twilight?

Twilight: I know, I know! Can you remind me?

Spike (sighing): You're not a real friend if you can't remember on your own.

Twilight: M-Maybe you're right. I guess I can figure it out on my own.

Spike: Sounds good.

Twilight: But, uh, think you can give me a hint?

Spike: A hint? Hm…I guess you at least deserve that much. Her name starts with M and ends with I.

Twilight: Starts with M and ends with I?

Spike: Yup.

Twilight: What kind of hint-oh, never mind. I can work with that. Thanks Spike.

Spike (walking downstairs): No problem.

Twilight: …Starts with M and ends with I?

Spike left Twilight with her hint, allowing her to guess the name of their friend who left some time ago.

As time went by André and Babe had found themselves staying over Neon's house. Babe was asleep on the couch while Andre was sleeping on the floor in the front room. Neon entered the front room from the kitchen. She was holding two plates of food using her magic. She placed the food on the front room's table.

Neon: Hey, guys. It's time to get up.

Babe: …

André: Zzzz…

Neon (poking Babe's face): Good morning.

Babe: Mm! (Opening his eyes) Morning? Already?

Neon: Yup.

Babe: Aw man…did me and Dré fall asleep over here? We must've lost track of time and fell out.

Neon: It's alright. Since you both don't have any place to be you can just stay over at my house until you do.

Babe: Cool.

André [voice]: What the-what the heck?

Neon and Babe look over to André who realized he was sleeping on the floor.

André: Why am I on the floor?

Babe: There wasn't enough room on the couch for two.

André: There was! We both fit on it perfectly! How did I end up on the floor?

Babe: I pushed you off. I was uncomfortable.

André: You!? I'm the one on the floor!

Neon: Its ok, Babe didn't mean it. Right, Babe?

Babe: If I didn't mean it he would be waking up on the couch.

André: …See?

Neon tried not to laugh.

Neon: Uh…I made us all breakfast. It's over by the table.

Babe didn't need much motivation to get up off of the couch and eat. He was the first to the table followed by André and Neon.

André: Babe, I call couch tonight man.

Babe: Sure. You'll just find yourself on the floor again.

André: Come on! That's just not fair.

Babe: It is for the person who's going to be resting in it.

André: But I called it.

Babe: Like I said "for the person who's GOING to be resting in it."

André: …

Neon: Are you guys always like this? You two are a riot.

Babe: Yeah. We're such good friends after all, isn't that right Dré?

André: Bite me...

Babe couldn't help but laugh. As they're eating Neon took her attention off of eating and onto a notebook she had.

André: What're you doing Neon?

Neon: I'm working on a few designs.

André: Designs for what?

Neon: I'm trying to send in my ideas to this really big company. I had a few ideas and I wanted it to get created and published but I haven't had any luck so far.

André: Oh yeah? Can I see?

She sent the notebook over to André using her magic. André held the book in his hand, flipping through the pages and admiring all of Neon's sketches and ideas she had drawn and written. Most pages had large red X's going across them despite every picture having great detail on them.

André: Wow. I'm speechless Neon. These are all really great ideas.

Neon: You think so?

André: Of course. How long have you been working on these?

Neon: Well, the ones with the X's on them I've been working on for about three years now but I scrapped them away.

André: Scrapped them away? Why would you do that?

Neon: I had my friends look over them and they said they weren't really good ideas. They said they weren't professional and wouldn't be a success.

André: Pfft, what!? Babe, check these out.

Babe (taking the book): PonyStation 1, 2 and 3, PBox360, Sonia the Pegasus, Jet Pony Radio, Jet Pony Radio: Future, PPS aka Pony Portable System, PPS Vita….Neon, how could you not have sent these in yet? This could be HUGE!

Neon: Are you guys serious?

André and Babe: Yes!

André: Don't you realize you've created the Pony equivalent to PlayStation-

Babe: Dré.

André: …Never mind.

Babe: Neon, you're going to get these ideas submitted. What's the name of the company you want to publish all this stuff at?

Neon: Well…there's Pony entertainment and Ponysoft but I-I don't know guys….I don't think they'll like them.

Babe: Why not? This could be revolutionary for all of Equestria! Don't you realize how much all this can be worth?

Neon: I don't know…my friends said-

André: We're your friends, right? We say you should go for it!

Neon: …

Babe: I'm not taking no for an answer. These are great ideas, just give us the date when you wanna go and we'll be there with you.

Neon: I-I'll have to check my calendar.

Babe: Okay but once you find out, let us know, ASAP.

Neon: Okay.

André: It's a deal then. Now, I'm off.

Babe: Off?

André stood up and went over to the couch to get his shoes.

Neon: Where are you going?

André: To the train station, I wanted to check out something.

Neon: Want me to go with you?

Andre: Nah, that's okay. You just keep working on your ideas.

Neon: What if you get lost?

André: I think I'll be okay and if I get lost I'll just keep looking around until I eventually find my way back. I travel based on memory so I should be fine as long as I go down a path I know I'll remember, which shouldn't be a problem.

Neon: Okay…only if you're sure.

Babe: He'll be fine.

After putting on his shoes he tied the laces tightly. André gave himself a good stretch before leaving out the house. Babe continued looking through Neon's designs.

André (walking throughout the city): Right. Now to find a way to the tra-

A white coated mare with a reddish brown mane walked by him. He began getting various flashbacks.

"Two friends"

**Babe (walking up to André): Even if our time here was short…I sorta…**

**André: Huh? Sorry, did you say something?**

**Babe: …Never mind. **

"Forgotten"

**Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I'm stretching, is that a problem?**

**Babe: There's no need to do that Rainbow, you know you're going to win. **

**Rainbow Dash: I don't want any pulled muscles slowing me down. You two wanna back down? Don't worry there's no shame in withdrawing. Well, maybe a little shame.**

**Babe: No thanks. We're going to do it. **

**Rainbow Dash: You've got guts. I guess that's one thing I'll give you credit for.**

"Till the end"

**Applejack: Aw shucks, that's mighty kind of ya. **

**André: Would you like some help around here? I wouldn't mind.**

**Applejack: Thanks for the offer but I'm done with my rounds of bucking for the mornin'.**

**André: Oh. Guess I came at the wrong time then.**

**Applejack: No need to worry, you can come by tomorrow and help if you'd like.**

"Lost"

**Pinkie Pie: We don't want to forget André and Babe! They're our friends! **

**Rarity: We've been through so much, it can't end like this!**

**Applejack: There's gotta be another way!**

**Princess Celestia: I'm sorry but this is the only way. It's the only thing that can restore the balances between our worlds. However, we'll give you a choice. We know how much Twilight and the others mean to you both.**

**Princess Luna: You can return home or you could stay here in Equestria with them. But the choice is up to you.**

**André: …**

**Babe: …We can't.**

"I'll never forget."

**Twilight: We're all next. Once we enter this light our memories will fade away…**

**Fluttershy (sniffing): …If André and Babe believe it's the right way to go then let's believe in them.**

**Applejack: …Right.**

**André: Well. Guess we're up then, huh?**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah... **

"Selfish."

Once the flashbacks ended André found himself standing alone in a white limbo. He didn't know what was going on and he couldn't speak. A second ago he was in the city on his way to the train station. He looked around but nothing was there.

Voice: What do we have here?

A familiar angelic voice suddenly spoke.

Voice: You're back in Equestria.

André: …

Voice: If you don't do something soon…your friends will completely forget about you. Their memories are already starting to fade away…they need you.

André: …

To be continued

* * *

**PonyStation 1, 2 and 3: PlayStation 1, 2 and 3**

**PBox360: XBox360**

**Sonia the Pegasus: Sonic the Hedgehog **

**Jet Pony Radio: Jet Set Radio**

**Jet Pony Radio: Future-Jet Set Radio: Future**

**PPS aka Pony Portable System: PSP aka PlayStation Portable **

**PPS Vita: PlayStation Portable Vita**

**Pony entertainment: Sony Entertainment **

**Ponysoft: Microsoft**

**Yeah. I went there XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Your true friends

Station master: Hey.

André: …

Station master: Hey, kid.

André: Twilight…

Station master: Hey!

André opened his eyes. He was at the Fillydelphia train station, standing at the ticket booth.

Station Master: You're just standing there with no ticket kid. Can I help you with something?

André: Wait, that voice, was it…Princess Celestia?

Station Master: …? Um, if you don't want anything-

André: Oh! Sorry about that. I came here to see how much a ticket to Ponyville cost.

Station master: A ticket to Ponyville is 10 bits.

André: 10 bits? Hm…I guess that's not bad.

Station pony: You're that new species that appeared here not too long ago, what did you say you were again?

André: Human.

Station Master: Human, huh? Interesting, how do you like it in Fillydelphia so far? I hope everything is alright.

André: Everything's great. The ponies here are really nice. I don't have any bits at the moment so I'll have to find some work.

Station master: I see. Well, until then, I hope you continue to enjoy your stay here in Fillydelphia.

André: I'm sure I will. Thanks a lot.

After his brief conversation with the station master André was now on his way back to Neon's house.

André: 10 bits…I wonder what the equivalent is in American currency. Maybe it's 10 dollars-?

Not watching where he was going André accidently bumped into a pony. She dropped her grocery bag after he had walked into her. He noticed that she was the same white coated Earth pony he saw earlier.

Mare: Ow, hey!

André: I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!

Mare: You should be more careful!

André: I know, I know. I'm sorr-…hey, you're that pony from earlier.

Mare: What?

A voice spoke "Friends till the end".

André: That voice…who are you?

Mare: That's rather rude! You should introduce yourself first before asking somepony her name.

André: I keep messing up today! I'm André…

Mare: That wasn't difficult now was it? My name is Memori.

André: (Memori? What kind of weird name…wow, Babe was right. The names for some of these ponies really don't make sense. Her introduction sort of reminds me of Rarity.) It's nice to meet you. But, uh, I've gotta go-

Memori: Hold up, you're going to help me with my things! You made me to drop them, as a sorry you should pick them up.

André: Um, ok…?

Memori: Now I'm going to have to wash those tomato's when I get inside. You'd better hope the jelly jar didn't shatter.

André (putting all the groceries in the bag): I hear you. Man, what a bossy mare.

Memori: What was that?

André: Nothing! (Picking up the bag) Ok…I have all the groceries, here ya go.

Memori: Hm. You've got them in your hooves so why not just carry them to my house for me? That's the least you could do for your attitude.

André: Attitude? But, hold up a second-

Memori: No buts. Just follow me. Twilight was right about you-uh?

André: Huh?

Memori: I'm sorry…I don't know where that came from.

André: …Right.

Memori: Follow me. My house isn't too far away from here.

André: Alright.

The two walked through the city until they eventually found themselves travelling down a dirt road. The scenery reminded Andre of the route to Fluttershy's house from the show.

Memori: So you're one of those mysterious humans, huh?

André: Yeah. You don't really seem surprised or interested.

Memori: I know.

André: …Do you just naturally trust strangers?

Memori: It's nothing like that, silly boy. I just feel like I know you.

André: Really? Haha, that's kind of weird.

Memori: I know. I can't really put my hoof on it. It's like I know you and Babe but we've never met.

André: You know Babe?

Memori: Huh?

André: You said "it's like I know you and Babe". You knew his name and I didn't mention it to you before.

Memori: I didn't say that.

André: Yeah, you kinda did.

Memori: I didn't. I said it's like I know you and your friend but we've never met.

André: …You did?

Memori: Yeah, weren't you listening?

André: Guess I just heard you wrong.

Memori: All is forgiven, silly boy.

André: You don't have to keep calling me that. You're starting to remind me of my friend.

Memori: Your friend, huh? I wish I could meet my friends.

André: What do you mean?

Memori: My friends back in Ponyville, I miss them so much.

André: Ponyville? I was going to go to Ponyville myself pretty soon. I was hoping I could visit these ponies I really wanted to see. I wanted to get there really badly because meeting them just isn't possible where I'm from.

Memori: Why is that?

André: …I'm not sure I can explain why.

Memori: That's too bad. My friends Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rarity are all in Ponyville.

André: What!? You're friends with Twilight and the others?

Memori: Yes, why? You know them?

André: Of course I know them!

Memori: Interesting. How do you know them? You've never been to Ponyville, right?

André: …Well, I don't know them personally but I have heard about them. Elements and harmony and all. Who doesn't know them?

Memori: OH! I see, I see. Even though I said I'd move far away they told me we'd be friends forever. I'll never forget what they said to me: "Friends, till the end".

André: …

Memoir: I'm so happy I have such wonderful friends. Truthfully, they're the only real ones I have. I don't feel that I could get along with any other pony.

André: Yeah…right.

Eventually the two arrive at Memori's house. There was a mailbox at the bottom of the stairs that said "Home of Memori".

Memori: This is it.

André: I guess you won't need me around anymore.

Memori: I suppose, thank you.

André (handing her the groceries): Well, see ya.

Memori: Uh, Bye.

André: No, that's not what I want to say.

Memori: Hm?

André: Will I see you again?

Memori: See me again?

André: Yeah. I know this sounds weird but I think I was supposed to have met you. In fact, I would like you to meet my friend Babe.

Memori: Where's all this coming from? Are humans always this random?

André: Ha, actually we are. So how about it, wanna come with me?

Memori: Hm…I guess it wouldn't hurt.

André: Cool.

Memori: Let me just wash off the tomato's that had dropped.

André: Ok, no problem.

Memori: Y'know, you're not the jerk I thought you were. You're kinda cool.

André: You thought I was a jerk? (That was kinda cold. Sort of reminds me of Rainbow Dash.)

Memori: Yup. You bumped into me remember? What else would I think? "Oh! You're so nice Mr. Human! Thanks for knocking over my groceries!" Hahaha!

André: …Hehe. (Now she's starting to remind me of Pinkie Pie…who is this pony?)

Back at Neon's house Babe was holding up his hands in front of his face.

Neon: …

Babe (showing his face): …

Neon: Yes…I see you.

Babe (placing his hands in front of his face): Where am I now?

Neon: W-What? Where'd you go!? Wait a second…this is impossible!

Babe: Pfft…hehehe…

Neon (looking around): I can hear you but I can't see you…how did he…?

Babe (showing his face): …

Neon: Ah! How are you doing that!? I-I swore you disappeared so I didn't know what to-

Babe (hiding behind his hands): …

Neon: Oh great, just leave right when I'm in the middle of a sentence…

André: Hey guys. I'm ba-

Neon: Don't bother looking for Babe, André. He disappeared…

André: What?

André saw Babe holding his hands up to his face.

Memori: Um…(whispering) Did we walk into something?

Babe (showing his face): …

Neon: SEE! There he goes again!

André: …Peek-a-boo?

Babe: Uh huh. I'm just showing Neon some games human's play.

André: Aren't you a little too old to be playing peek-a-boo?

Babe: Aren't you a little too stupid to criticize others? Who's your friend?

André: OH, right! Guys, this is a friend of mine. Her name is Memori.

Memori: Hiya.

Neon: It's a pleasure to meet you. A friend of a friend is a friend, right?

Babe: Your name is Memori?

Memori: Yeah but it's not spelled the same as memory, it's Memori with a I at the end.

Babe: Huh…told you about the ponies and their names.

André: I said the same thing.

Memori: What about our names?

Babe: Nothing.

Memori: Whatever. It's nice to meet you all.

André: She knows Twilight and the others.

Babe: You do? Cool, what're they like?

Memori: They're really nice and friendly. I'm glad I got the chance to become friends with them all.

André: You're lucky. Speaking of which, Babe, you wanna go to Ponyville?

Babe: Heck yeah. How are we going to get there?

André: By train.

Neon: You guys are leaving?

André: Not right now but since we're here in Equestria I just thought that going to Ponyville should be something we ought do.

Neon: I see. Were you going to stay there?

André: Uh…I don't know, Babe?

Babe: It'd be cool if we could.

André: All we need is 10 bits each.

Neon: That's not bad.

Babe: In the show they just hop on the train and be out.

Neon: Show?

André: Babe…

Babe: Nothing. I must be day dreaming again.

Neon: Hm. I could pay for you guys.

André: You can?

Neon: Uh huh. 10 bits each is nothing.

Babe: But what about you? I thought we were going to go and get those ideas submitted.

Neon: We will but I don't think I'm ready yet.

Babe: Not ready?

Neon: I have to really iron out all the details, y'know? I have to make sure this is what I want to do. Even though I scrapped all my past ideas you guys helped me see the potential in my creations.

Babe: Right. I really would like to see Ponies Creed or Pony Raider.

André: Yeah.

Neon: Right, right. Heh…but I've just gotta be sure.

André: With everything you've done up till now? How can you not be sure?

Neon: I ask myself the same question. (Tapping her head) Silly filly…

André: Just take your time. It's okay to be nervous and all. Remember, Babe, we've got to respect her choice.

Babe: True. The ladies always got a reason.

Memori (chuckling): You two are unlike anything I've ever seen.

Babe: What do you mean?

Memori: I-I mean in terms of appearance and everything. You walk on your hind legs and you carry things with your hooves.

Babe: We've got hands, we don't have hooves or hind legs. Just for a little human anatomy for you. Come to think of it…you guys don't have hooves either. You've just got little stubby things but I guess your cute appearances is another thing why we love your show so much.

Neon: …?

Memori: Um…what?

André (sighing): …

Babe (covering his mouth): Sorry…

Neon: Right. Um, guys, please. If you'll excuse me I've got a few errands to run. (Walking toward the door) I'll be back in a few. Memori, make yourself at home.

Memori: Oh, Thank you.

Babe: Okay. Be safe.

Neon left the house.

André: Don't mind Babe, Memori. I guess he didn't get enough sleep or something.

Babe: At least I enjoyed my sleep, floor dweller.

André: Babe, this is the last time you're going t-

Babe: So, Memori, how long have you living in Fillydelphia?

André: You-I was tal-you just…

Babe: Rudely interrupted her? Yes, YOU did André. Please, be more mature.

Calmly, André stood up and walked outside. A frustrating shout could be heard coming from behind the door he left out of.

Babe: Please, continue.

Memori: Okay…I've only been living in Fillydelphia a few months. I've spent most of my time in Ponyville with my friends.

Babe: Oh yeah?

Memori: Yeah. I remember it all. Twilight let me stay at her house for a while. She-

Babe: Yeah?

Andre (walking back into the room): I really hate you sometimes Babe.

Babe: Hey, Memori, you alright?

Memori: …

Strangely she began remembering things from the past although she wasn't there.

**Twilight: That's good to hear because I would like to learn more about hu-mans?**

**Babe: Humans.**

**Twilight: Right! **

**André: It's getting late and we don't have any place to stay.**

**Babe: No problem, we could find a tree to sleep under.**

**André: That sounds really uncomfortable. What if it rains or thunderstorms?**

**Babe: Eh.**

**Twilight: You can stay here for a while.**

The first flashback ended. Memori was confused.

Memori: …

A second occurred.

**André: Rainbow! You shouldn't be here!**

**Rainbow Dash: I want to help you!**

**André: This is no time for being hardheaded! **

**The Ursa swung its claw and struck Rainbow Dash. The young Pegasus flew into the top of a tree and fell to the ground. Ignoring the Ursa's rage André ran under its legs and went over to Rainbow Dash side. She was too injured to stand.**

**Rainbow Dash: Without my wings…I'm an easy target…**

**André (holding Rainbow Dash up): Rainbow Dash, don't give up on me now.**

**It came to an end but that wasn't all. There was more that came to Memories mind.**

**Memori: (What…? What's happening to me?)**

**A third happened shortly after the second. (See Uncommon Connection Separate Ways#2)**

**Babe (taking the item): This is nice. What is it?**

**Fluttershy: That's a friendship charm I made for you. I wanted to show you how much I appreciated everything you've done for me. I carefully made it from stained glass. They say if you give them to a very special friend you'll be friends forever, no matter how far apart you may be. I figured it'd be perfect for you because when you go home you could just look at the charm I made you and think of all the good times you've had here in Equestria. Just never forget about us, okay?**

**Babe: Don't worry, I won't.**

It stopped.

Memori grabbed her head in confusion. She was seeing brief moments André and Babe had in the past with Twilight and the others. It was like they replaced her in every memory she had. She fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, trying her hardest to stop remembering but to no avail. She started changing form from Twilight to Fluttershy to Applejack to Rarity to Rainbow Dash and finally Pinkie Pie.

She had one last flashback.

**Babe (looking at the mane6): It's been good hanging out with you. It's kinda sad that it has to end like this. **

**They didn't know how to respond to Babe's farewell. He turned to the light and walked into it, shielding his eyes with his hand. **

**Twilight: We're all next. Once we enter this light our memories will fade away…**

**Fluttershy (sniffing): …If André and Babe believe it's the right way to go then let's believe in them.**

**Applejack: …Right.**

**André: Well. Guess we're up then, huh?**

**Pinkie Pie: Yeah...**

**André: It's been sweet. I'll treasure this always.**

**Twilight: No matter where you are, we'll always be with you.**

**André (nodding): …Thanks guys. **

Voice: Return their memories…the ones you have aren't your own.

Babe (shaking Memori): Hey, hey! Memori!

Memori: Why…me?

Babe: What's wrong with you?

Memori: Huh? What…? Babe is it you?

Babe: Yeah it's me. Snap out of it will you?

Memori: I-I'm sorry….what was the question? I must've been day dreaming…

André (looking at Babe): …

Babe: …I asked how long you have been living in Fillydelphia.

Memori: I've-

A white light enveloped the floor, the light took André, Memori and Babe by surprise. The light became blinding and they all closed their eyes.

André (opening his eyes): Not this place again…

Babe: What's going on?

Memori: …What is this?

The two co-rulers of Equestria descended and stood before them.

André: Princess Celestia and Luna!

Memori: P-Princess…!

André and Memori quickly bowed to the sight of the two princesses.

Babe (looking at André and Memori): …?

Princess Celestia: …

Princess Luna: …

Babe: Hey there.

Memori: Show some respect!

Princess Celestia: Hello. André and Babe, it's so nice to see you two again.

André: Wait a second…you know our names?

Babe: And…"again"?

Princess Luna: Of course. We're here to help you. The situation is rather serious…

André: What situation?

Princess Celestia: There's not much time to explain all the details but the pony that you two know, as Memori, is not your friend.

André: What?

Princess Luna: She's a shell created to provide sanctuary for your lost memories.

Princess Celestia: When you two first came to Fillydelphia you didn't recall any of the events that happened in the past, correct?

Babe: We don't understand. We've NEVER been in Equestria before. In fact we shouldn't be here in the first place. It's just not possible.

Princess Luna: Then you don't remember the changeling attack or Queen Chrysalis taking over Canterlot?

André: How could we remember something we were never apart of?

Princess Celestia: …

The two princesses combined their powers to bring forth a magical screen. Once the screen was up Babe, Andre and Memori looked up at the screen, it was showing events that occured a few months ago.

**Babe: What's up Princesses? It's been too long.**

**Twilight: Babe!**

**Babe: Hm?**

**Twilight (pulling Babe to his knees): I'm sorry about that.**

**Princess Celestia: It's alright. You may all rise.**  
**They all do so, including Babe who fixed his shirt upon standing.**

**Twilight: Is everything okay? **

**Princess Celestia: Yes. Everything's fine. We've called you all here for big news, especially for André and Babe.**

**André: Cool.**

**Babe: I like good news when it relates to me. What's the business about?**

**Princess Celestia: Over the course of the months we've looked into our studies and we managed to find something. **

**Princess Luna: It's a way for you both to return home.**

**André: …What?**

**Babe: Oh...**

**Silence fell upon the room. The mane6 were of course happy about this but they were obviously sad and shocked at the same time. They didn't want the two to leave.**

**Princess Celestia: You will both be travelling through space and time. You'll be returned to the day when you first arrived however, there's a catch.**

**André: A catch? **

**Princess Luna: Once you return Twilight wouldn't have performed the spell that enabled her to summon you both here. Time, space and history will be altered…your meeting would've never happened. You wouldn't have met and your ties to each other would not exist.**

**The explanation struck the ponies hearts with a devastating blow. How could it have never happened? Everything they've gone through up to this point. It couldn't have just been all for nothing. Twilight and the others wanted to keep their friends, experiences and the memories with them forever.**

**André: …**  
**Babe: …**

**Twilight: Everything….would've been for nothing. How could that be?**

**Pinkie Pie: We don't want to forget André and Babe! They're our friends! **

**Rarity: We've been through so much, it can't end like this!**

**Applejack: There's gotta be another way!**

The screen paused before poofing away.

André: No way…What is this? That can't be…

Babe: That's us?

Princess Celestia: Yes. When you two left it appears that your lost memories took form of a pony and that pony has been living with them ever since you left. But now you're back and with your memories gone it'll affect the friendship you have formed with Twilight Sparkle and the others.

Memori: But…Twilight and the others are my friends too. I-I remember it.

Princess Luna: Then tell us, when did you first arrive in Ponyville?

Memori: I-uh…

André: …

Babe: …

Memori: I'm confused…I remember saying goodbye to them a few months ago and I'm not confused about knowing that Twilight and the others being my friends. I remember Twilight offering me a place to stay. I remember staying at Rainbow Dash's house. No wait…that was the same day I was having a picnic with Fluttershy…no, I was with Rainbow Dash and-but I-and then…I…and I-uh!

Princess Luna: See? All those different memories are mixed up in your head.

Princess Celestia: I know it's hard to understand but if you don't restore them back to the way they were then they will fade away from the memories of their friends and they will be replaced with you. We can't have a friendship based on a lie, that's not how it works. André and Babe need those memories because there is another situation.

Princess Luna: We're going to restore you back to the way you were. None of this should have happened.

Memori: But…but why? This is my life right? My friends…my memories…I'm just one pony…how could you-

André: Hold on a second. How could you do this?

Princess Luna: What do you mean?

André: What you've shown us does seem believable and all but…no matter what I just can't bring myself to remembering it.

Princess Luna: But we've just explained that-

André (placing a hand on Memori's back): I understand but that can't be right because she's still here and alive. She has memories and love for Twilight and the others.

Princess Luna: Have you ever remembered your days here when you first encountered this pony?

André: Of course.

Memori: …

Princess Luna: Did small pieces of memory come back to you? You remembered for a split second.

Babe: I kinda did. I thought it was strange at first but yeah. I remember Fluttershy giving me this star she had made for me.

André: Babe, you're not helping.

Babe: You heard Celestia, didn't you? We've got another problem on our hands. They're the princesses right? We need to hear them out.

André: But none of this makes any sense and besides she-

Memori: No…

André: Huh?

Memori: I can't keep this up…if I did anymore…I don't know what'll happen.

André: Memori?

Memori: When I got around you two…whenever I tried to remember my friends they would call me…André or…Babe.

André: …!

Babe: …

Memori: Whenever I wasn't around you two they would call me by my name. I'm so confused but…if Princess Celestia and Luna believe this is right then…it has to be right. Besides, if it is real, I don't want to break up things between you and the others. A friendship built upon a lie is awful.

André: Memori, you can't mean that.

Memori: It's okay. At least whenever you two are around them I'll be around them too…

Princess Celestia: …We mustn't waste any time. The sooner we restore your memories the better. I'm sure Twilight and the others will be happy to see you two again.

André: But we've never-

The light began to shine even brighter and it enveloped them all. After five minutes have passed André and Babe were back in Neon's house. Memori weakly stood and didn't seem to have much strength.

Memori: …

André (approaching Memori): …Wait a second. I know you, I know you right?

Memori: Things will go back to the way they were now, right...?

From the tail up Memori began to slowly fade away.

Babe: The way they were? But...you're fading away.

Memori: As much as I wanted a life of my own, I'm just a memory…?

André: You did have your own life. You've had these things and you're more than just a memory. I'm sure.

Memori: That can't be…

André: But, you're here. You were here before us. There has to be something.

Memori: Guys. Can I ask you a favor?

Babe: Yeah.

The more Memori faded away the more André and Babe remembered about their friends in Ponyville and less about Memori. The two were walking down a dirt road. Babe carried Memori on his back.

"I would like for you to take me back. Take me back to the place where I lived…if I am more than what the princesses say I am then the proof should be there…" Memori's voice was low and she was talking in a weakened tone.

The two continued up the road until they came across a small house. They stood at the front of the house.

Babe: ...We're here.

Memori: At the mailbox, there should be a name there. Can you tell me what it says. I don't want to look...

Babe and André looked over at the mailbox. There was no name on the mailbox and the house they were standing in front of was abandoned and run down, as if nobody lived there for months.

Memori: What's it say?

Babe (looking at André): …

André: …Your name is there. See? I told you…

A slow smile came upon Memori's face. She was unaware of the lie she had just been told. She continued fading away. Half her body was completely gone.

Memori: …Even though Twilight and the others weren't really my friends…I'm glad I got the chance to meet you two. Our time may have been very short but…in that short time we've become friends…

Silence broke out.

Memori: We are…friends right?

André: ...Of course. Don't worry…you did have a life here and we'll be sure to give it back to you.

Babe felt his shoulder become moist. He knew it was because Memori was crying. She cried before completely fading off of Babe's back. In her place was the stained glass star Fluttershy made for him. With all the memories of Memori gone everything could carry on as they should have.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville the mane6 were enjoying a day out together by having lunch by a lake.

Twilight: This food is great Fluttershy. Mm! I had no idea you were such a good cook.

Fluttershy: Thanks, Twilight. It's the same kind of food I made when I was out with Babe.

Applejack: Speaking of which, how'd your little outing go?

Fluttershy: Oh! It was lovely. We were looking up at Princess Luna's beautiful moon. We were just talking and having conversation, just getting to know each other. (Turning red) It was nice.

Rarity: I'm sure Babe was stunning in appearance, right? I made him the suite.

Fluttershy: Yes. It took me by surprise actually. I didn't expect him to show up so…fancy dressed.

Applejack: Yer face is turning all red. You miss somepony?

Fluttershy: Huh? No, no…I…well, yeah, I do miss them.

Twilight: I do too. I wonder what they're doing. I wish they could be here eating with us.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! We still never celebrated their "Welcome to Ponyville" party!

An unidentified object crashed into the lake. The sound of the water splashing got all the ponies attention. It was hard to ignore, the splash was rather loud. Rising from under the water were André and Babe. The two came back up to the surface gasping for air.

André: You alright?

Babe: I Belly flopped from the sky after a mysterious light took us and dropped us off at some random location. Yeah, I'm okay.

André (looking around): W-Where…are we?

Twilight [voice]: BABE! ANDR…!?

The two look over to shore and saw Twilight and the others. The six ponies were all deliriously happy to see them.

Applejack: Is that…really them?

Pinkie Pie: GUYS!

Babe: We're back in Equestria?

André: Yeah! (Swimming to shore) Come on!

Twilight: Are They really back…?

Babe and André made it to shore and ran over to the six. Twilight smiled as she saw the two running for the group.

André: Whoa!

Rainbow Dash (jumping onto André): YOU'RE BACK!

Pinkie Pie (jumping onto Rainbow): WOO! WELCOME BACK PARTY!

Applejack (jumping onto Pinkie Pie): YEEHAW!

André: Uh! T-Too heavy…!

André fell to the ground while being trapped in the trio's friendly pony pile. As Babe came up behind André he was tackled as well but he didn't fall to the ground.

Fluttershy: YOU'RE BACK!

Babe: Fluttershy?

Fluttershy (stepping back): O-Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-

Babe wrapped his arms around Fluttershy and hugged her. Rarity ran over to Babe and joined in the friendly lock.  
They all saw André trying to run away from the other three. He ran over to Babe and playfully called for help however he was grabbed by Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Babe stood behind and simply laughed.

André: Hehehe!

Twilight (standing in front of the group): …You're really here?

André: Hey, Twilight!

Twilight: …

André: Are you okay?

An eager look formed on Twilight's face. The look of uncertainty quickly went away, she was overjoyed seeing her friends again.

Twilight: …YOU'RE BACK!

Twilight jumped into the pony pile and was just as happy as the others for André and Babe's return. She was going to ask how they managed to find their way back when she didn't perform a summoning spell. At this point she didn't even care. She's with her friends again.

My little Pony: Uncommon Connection II


	5. Chapter 5: It's good to be back

After their reunion André, Babe, Twilight and the others were all accounted for in the throne room in Canterlot. André and Babe were standing before the princess while the mane6 were all behind them and bowing.

Princess Celestia: It's wonderful to see your faces again. It makes me happy to know that you will be able to continue spending time with Twilight and her friends.

André: Believe me when I say it makes US happy to know that we're back.

Babe: Yup.

Twilight (standing beside Babe): But that's the thing. How were you both able to get here? I didn't perform any summoning spell.

Babe: You didn't?

Twilight: No. And how are we able to remember everything? Didn't you clear our memories, Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia: I can explain. When Luna and I erased all events that occurred in the past…something happened.

André: Like what?

Princess Celestia: While we erased your memories, André and Babe, they manifested themselves into a mare. That mare has taken the same role as you two did during your time in Equestria. So everything you did together stayed behind and never truly disappeared, they were more rearranged. I was able to remember everything due to my memory protection spell. The more time went on the more harm I realized that I have been doing to Twilight and her friend's.

Babe: But it wasn't your fault. I mean, the spell you were performing was meant to erase our memory and that's all. It's not that big of deal.

Princess Celestia: Not…exactly. I erased the memories of everypony who knew about you. I didn't want anypony to remember the Changeling invasion. I thought erasing everything would have things go back to the way they were before you came. I never took into consideration about all the good you two did for all the ponies in Ponyville. You gave us all hope and you've made a great impact on Twilight and her friend's. My first mistake unexpectingly led to the pony crafted from your memories.

Babe: So if that pony had stayed around then-

Twilight: We would've forgotten all about our true friends. Our friendship would've been disconnected.

Princess Celestia: Your friendship, forever, lives in your hearts and in the elements of harmony.

André: If our friendship lives in the elements of harmony then that must mean that they elements were being affected as well.

Princess Celestia: Yes, that is true. The elements were losing their power. As you can see my "best" intentions were probably some of the worse intentions made. I'm sorry.

André: No need to apologize. You only did what you thought was right.

Babe: But the question remains…how did we get here? Twilight didn't use a summoning spell.

Princess Celestia: I think that the elements have brought you here.

André: Really?

Princess Celestia: Well, I'm not sure. The elements hold unimaginable power so it is possible. But, again, I'm not sure. It looks like we have a real mystery on our hooves but I'm sure it'll solve itself eventually. I can already see that there's another journey ahead of you and it'll be twice as difficult as the last.

After hearing the words "twice" and "difficult" André slouched over and sighed a little. Twilight chuckled at his reaction.

Princess Celestia: Not to worry though. I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. I believe in you all. Just enjoy yourselves.

André: Ok. We will and thanks a lot Princess Celestia.

Babe: Yeah.

Princess Celestia: It's no trouble. Now, if you'd please excuse me, I have some work to get back to.

Babe: Alright. See ya later.

They all leave the room, allowing Princess Celestia to get back to her work. Afterwards the gang went to the library. André and Babe sat on the couch while their pony friends stood around them.

André: Woo! It's good to be back.

Babe: Yeah, so let's continue from where we left off.

André: What do you mean?

Babe (pushing André off the couch): Anypony wanna sit?

André: Ugh…

Twilight: How's it been guys?

André: It's been pretty good. Nothing's really changed back on our world, same old, same old.

Pinkie Pie: Nothing's changed here either. You know what that means: Party!

Babe: That's right Pinkie. Party HARD!

Pinkie Pie: Oh, oh, oh! I've got so many ideas! Lots of games, activities, sweets and lots of other stuff! Yum!

André: Pinkie Pie's sweets…now that sounds really good.

Pinkie Pie: Mhm! Tell me about it!

Twilight: While that all sounds fun and all we should let André and Babe get settled back in.

Rarity: Right. Babe, are you still interested at staying at my house?

Babe: Of course. Just like old times even though it wasn't that long ago.

Twilight: And you'll be staying here with Spike and me right, André?

André: If you're cool with it then I'm cool with it.

Twilight: You know it's no trouble.

André: Well then I guess we're all good.

Twilight: Oh! I've got an idea! How about a sleepover? One BIG sleepover, wouldn't that be fun, all of us here and just having a really great time?

Applejack: Hey, that does sound kind of fun.

Babe: WELL! (Standing up) While you guys are doing that I'll be at Rarity's.

Twilight: Oh no, you're staying too!

Babe: Come again?

Twilight: All of us. As in you and Andre as well. It wouldn't be as much fun without you.

Babe: Um, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean…you're all girls and for boys to be there it'd be kind of weird.

Rarity: Nonsense! We're friends right? We'll take it as an insult if you don't come.

Babe: What? Aw…what do you think we should do, Dré?

André: I don't have a problem with it. I mean it is our first day back so why not have some fun?

Babe: …Eh. I guess so.

All the ponies cheered in excitement. Babe was still uncomfortable with the idea.

Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack all went out to get their overnight things so they'd be ready for the sleep over.

As the night fell all the ponies were all present at the library. To start off the party they were all giving each other make over's. André, Babe and Spike were all sitting on the couch watching them.

Rarity: Babe, André you simply must join us! Have you ever tried a mud mask? It's to die for.

Babe: Uh, no thank you Rarity…boys, don't do the mud mask thing.

Rarity: It helps with complexion, are you sure?

André: We like our complexion.

Babe and Spike nodded.

Rarity: No, sillies, it doesn't change it or anything.

André: It doesn't?

Rarity: No. It refreshes it.

André: Oh.

Babe: Still no.

André: Yeah. It's still a girly thing.

Spike: Totally.

Rarity: Hmp! Boys…alright! Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, you're all done. Now it's Rainbow Dash and Applejack's turn.

Applejack (walking over to the boys): Nuh uh. Ah'm siding with the boys on this one.

Rainbow Dash (flying beside Applejack): Yeah…

Rarity: Suite yourselves, more beauty for us.

Babe: Hm. While they're off doing they're little girly games how about we arm wrestle?

Applejack: Arm wrestle? You're on! That sounds like my kind of game.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah!

Babe: Cool. I knew you two would be down, how about you, Spike and Dré?

Spike: Sounds fun. Sure, I'll do it!

André: I don't know…I'm kind of against arm wrestling.

Babe: Why? Because of that video you saw?

André: Yes.

Babe: Aw! Stop girlin'!

Applejack&Rainbow Dash: Ahem.

Babe: I mean, stop being such a baby! You're not going to let a serious physical injury prevent you from having fun are you?

André: Um…Yes!

Babe: I'm sure Rainbow would want you to.

Rainbow Dash: He's right.

Babe: I am?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah and not because of what you're thinking, because I would like to see who's the strongest out of all of us.

Babe: Let's have a tourney then, André against Spike and Rainbow Dash against me. Applejack, whoever wins between me and Rainbow will go against you since we're an odd numbered bunch and what not. And whoever wins out of André and Spike can arm wrestle whoever wins out of me and you.

Applejack: Ok, sounds good.

The arm wrestling challenge was set. They all went over to a table and paired up. André and Spike were sitting across from each other while Babe and Rainbow were parallel to them.

Applejack: Ah'll watch over ya'll. Good luck to each of ya.

Spike: Good luck, dude.

André: You too.

Babe: Ready?

Rainbow Dash: I ain't losin'

Babe: Teh. Neither am I.

André and Spike were locked hand and claw. Spike was rather taken aback by how big André's hands were compared to his claw. Babe and Rainbow Dash were in a stare down. Both were locked hand and hoof ready to throw down.

On the other side of the room Rarity and the others were continuing their make overs but at the same time were watching the others prepare to arm wrestle.

Rarity: Arm wrestling? Such a crude sport…

Twilight: You think so? It's all in good fun.

Rarity: I suppose but it's just not my cup of tea.

Pinkie Pie: Speaking of which, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Yes?

The energetic pink pony inched toward Fluttershy. Rarity and Twilight were curious and moved in a little close to hear what Pinkie had to say.

Pinkie Pie: What's up with you and Babe?

Fluttershy: What do you mean?

Pinkie Pie: Don't play dumb, when are you and Babe going to tie the knot?

Fluttershy: K-Knot? You don't think that-

Twilight: Don't try and hide it Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hide?

Twilight: Yeah. It's pretty obvious there's something going on between you and him, when will you two make it official?

Fluttershy: I don't really plan on doing anything.

Rarity: The date was a dead giveaway.

Fluttershy: Well, that wasn't really much of a giveaway because it was just another lesson for my shyness classes you know…it wasn't much of a date…

Twilight: Sure. I think you and Babe would make a pretty nice couple.

Fluttershy began thinking of the possible future she could have with Babe if they did work something out.

Fluttershy: …

Twilight: Fluttershy? Hey, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Huh? What?

Twilight: Are you alright? You sort of zoned out for a second there.

Fluttershy: I-I'm fine…haha…I think dating should be later down the line. We're just friends.

Rarity: You can hide the truth from us, but you can't hide the truth from your heart.

Fluttershy: You've got it all wrong.

Twilight, Rarity and Pinkie Pie looked at each other with playful taunting smiles.

Spike (struggling): GRRR! RRGGHH!

André: …?

Spike (panting): Your arm won't even budge! This is totally unfair…

André: Yeah…you wanna call this one?

Spike: There's no way I can win…soooo-

Applejack: André wins.

André: Sorry, Spike.

Spike: Eh, whatever.

André playfully rubbed Spike's head, cheering him up. Applejack, Spike and André turned their attention to Rainbow Dash and Babe. Babe had the upper hand and was out doing her. Her hoof was inching closer and closer to the table.

Rainbow Dash: I can't…lose!

Babe: Hehehe…

André: C'mon, Rainbow, you can do it!

Babe: Gee! Thanks for the support, Dré. You're such a great friend.

André: You're a grown man dude.

Babe: Shut up.

Rainbow Dash: Uh! I-I can't….Ah!

Rainbow's hoof hit the table and Babe won.

Rainbow Dash: Darn it! You're way too strong!

Babe: It's cool, you did good.

Rainbow Dash: I hate losing…

Babe: I know, I know.

Rainbow Dash got up, allowing Applejack to sit across from Babe. Whoever won this round would be able to take on André since he won against Spike.

Applejack: Ready?

Babe: Ready.

André: No, Applejack, stay back.

Applejack: Huh?

André (sitting across the table): Let me go against him. This is for Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: Me?

André: Yeah. I won't allow that lose to fly. I don't want you depressed so I'll win this for you.

Babe: You can't be serious…

Applejack: Well…he seems pretty serious about this one. Babe, Ah'll let him take this one. Ah'll just go against you after he's done.

Babe: Okay…fine.

The two humans locked hands and were ready to arm wrestle.

André: …

Babe: Dré, I'm just going to tell you now that…what you said earlier was lame.

André: You know what, Babe? You think you're so good. You think you're so much better than everyone else.

Babe: I do?

André: There! That sarcasm…

Babe: That…seriously wasn't sarcasm. Are you really that upset I beat Rainbow?

André: Sort of…

Babe: You hear that Rainbow? He's doing this just for you. Give him a sticker after this.

André: Babe…you belittle me at home and you pushed me around in Ponyville. You made me sleep on the floor and took the bed when you already had the couch called. You cut me off whenever I'm trying to talk and I won't have it anymore!

Babe [voice]: Uh huh…

André: Once I beat you you'll have to respect me from now on. What do you have to say to that?

Babe: You lost.

André: Huh?

André looked down and saw his arm lying on the table after Babe had easily put him down.

Applejack: And…Babe won. Heheh…ahahaha!

Babe (shrugging his shoulders): …You weren't doing that for Rainbow, were you?

André: I lost…?

Rainbow Dash: Yup. (Wrapping her arm around André's neck) Big time!

André: Darn it…

Applejack (lying on the floor): Hahahaha!

André: Hey, what're you laughing at AJ?

Applejack: Uh, Chocolate milk!

André: …I believe you.

André got up and left the table. Applejack sat across from Babe and the two locked each other in, hand and hoof. The atmosphere was intense.

Applejack: Ah can feel the tension in the air. This is gonna be good.

Babe: I've been waiting on this day since I came to town.

Applejack: Ready?

Babe: Get set…

André: Just go already.

Babe and Applejack engaged in their competition of strength. The two appeared to be an equal match for each other, whenever Applejack managed to get Babe's arm to one side Babe would push back and get her arm on the other side until she pushed back, equaling out the two strengths.

André: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Spike: Whoa.

Babe: You're pretty strong AJ…

Applejack: Same to you…

André: Wow. These guys are going at it. It looks like they're evenly matched. Let's see how this turns out.

Half an hour later…the two were still encased in their arm wrestling match.

Rainbow Dash (yawning): Okay…this is getting boring.

André (lying on the floor): It's still not over?

Babe: Give it up AJ!

Applejack: Never!

The two continued to strain. Sweat rolling down both their heads, the two waiting for the other to give in. Tired of their stalemate Twilight steps in.

Twilight: Alright, that's it! This game ends in a draw!

Applejack: Aw!

Babe: What!?

Twilight: You two have been at this for some time now, it's time to stop this. Besides it's a sleepover so we have to do something else.

André (rising up): Huh, it's finally over? I zoned out for a moment. Who won?

Twilight: It was a draw.

Babe&Applejack: For now…

The purple mare simply rolled her eyes.

Twilight: The next activity is the famous…truth or dare!

André: Truth-

Rainbow Dash: OR-

Babe: Dare?

Twilight: Yup. It's going to be fun! Everypony gather round! I go first!

Applejack: Maybe we can actually get the chance to have an actual game this time, huh?

Applejack sat beside Fluttershy. Spike, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rarity joined in and were gathered around in a circle.

Rainbow Dash: I guess it can't be helped.(Walking over to the group) We might as well do something to break the boredom.

André: …Babe.

Babe: I know. Maybe, we should just go.

Twilight [voice]: André, Babe! Get your butts over here in the circle. We're getting ready to start!

The two boys didn't really know what to expect from the ponies game of true or dare but on Earth it usually would lead to something immature or physically hilarious…something they knew they probably wouldn't be able to pull off since they're not ponies and not to mention the dreadful truth…

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6: Regal Mother

**Author's note: A chapter of the legendary and sometimes infamous truth or dare. Not to worry, there's nothing bad involved in it just some friendly comedy here and there. Just friend's getting back together and what better way than a game listed in Twilight's books? Also there's a certain special pony who makes an appearance in this chapter. She links to the future of the series and has a connection with someone we know here in our own world. I'm wondering if anyone will be able to identify this pony when they come across it.**

* * *

Twilight: Alright. Are we all here?

Applejack: Yup.

Rarity: Yes.

Fluttershy: Um…

Pinkie Pie: Pinkie!

Rainbow Dash: I'm here.

Spike: Present.

Babe: Yo.

André: Yeah.

Twilight: Perfect. Now that we're all here, let's play. Who wants to go first?

Silence fell upon the group, except from Pinkie Pie who was happily humming.

Twilight: Come on now, don't get quiet. André, Babe how about one of you two go first?

Babe: Nah, I'm good. I'm not too good at this game.

André: Yeah. Why don't you go first Twilight? And go around.

Twilight: Ok, sounds like we have a game plan! Now...(looking around) let's see.

Babe: …

André: …

Spike: …

Twilight: Hm….Pinkie Pie!

Pinkie Pie: Yay! She called me! She called me first!

Twilight: Yup. Now, truth or dare?

Pinkie Pie: Truth!

Twilight: I've been hearing rumors that Pinkie Pie isn't your actual name. I didn't believe them at first but curiosity got the best of me and I just have to know…what is your name?

Pinkie Pie: That is my real name, silly! But my full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Twilight: Really?

Pinkie Pie: Uh huh.

Twilight: I never knew that, Pinkamena.

Pinkie Pie: Don't call me that. Just keep calling me Pinkie Pie!

Twilight: A-Alright?

Pinkie Pie: Thanks!

Twilight: Applejack, your turn.

Applejack: Heheh. Is it now? Well then, André!

André [voice]: Darn it!

Applejack: Truth or dare?

André: …Uh, dare.

Applejack: I dare you to be Andrélicious.

André (gasping): You want me to be what!?

Applejack: Hahaha!

André: …

Babe: Dang, Dré.

André: …

Applejack: We're waitin' Sugarcube.

André: I'm thinking. Uh, ok, I'm the A to the N.D.R.… and ain't no other pony write it down like me, I'm Andrélicious…I'm not a pony...it doesn't work.

All the ponies, Spike and Babe laugh.

André: Yeah, yeah...chalk it up. Rarity, it's your turn.

Rarity: Oh! This'll be a good one. Fluttershy, I choose you!

Fluttershy: Me?

Rarity: Truth or dare?

Fluttershy: T-Truth…

Rarity: Is it true that you have a special somepony?

Everyone in the circle had their eyes on Fluttershy. They were all eagerly waiting for a response.

Fluttershy: …Um, uh…well…s-sort of.

Rarity: You do!?

Fluttershy: Sort of…

Rarity: Who is it? Who is it?

Fluttershy: One turn, one question.

Rarity: …I'll get you one of these days.

Twilight: Fair enough. It's your turn Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Rarity.

Rarity: Getting pay back?

Fluttershy: Not really, truth or dare?

Rarity: Dare.

Fluttershy: I dare you to act like a boy for an hour.

Babe, André and Spike: Pfft, HAHAHAHA!

Rarity: A BOY!?

Fluttershy: Um, y-yes, if that's alright with you.

Twilight (reading her book): You've got to Rarity. It says so in the book.

Rarity: This is so unfair…

André: Hahaha, don't worry. It's not so bad, hehe.

Rarity: …

Babe walked over to Rarity and wrapped his arm around her neck and playfully pulled her in to his cheek.

Rarity: OOF!

Babe: C'mon, it's all good! Right, bro?

Rarity: …

Babe: Don't leave me hangin'.

Rarity: …Right.

Babe: AAH, this is going to be fun. Can I go?

Twilight: Sure.

Babe: This one is for André.

André: Great.

Babe: Truth or dare?

André: Dare.

Babe: I dare you to skip your turn.

André: …You stole that. I hate you.

Pinkie Pie: Yay! My turn, my turn! This one is for Rainbow Dash!

Rainbow Dash: Oh boy…

André: Heh. Knowing Pinkie Pie she'll probably want you to make cupcakes with her.

Pinkie Pie: Truth or dare?

Rainbow Dash: I'm daring. So it's only fitting I take the dare.

Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie! I dare you to nuzzle Spike, Babe or André!

Rainbow Dash: What!?

Babe: D'aaaw, a cute dare for Dashie.

André: Yeah. I don't think she'll do it Pinkie-

André suddenly felt something press against his cheek. All the ponies looked on in shock. Twilight's jaw dropped, Babe was smiling and nodding his head slowly, Applejack's eyes shrunk in disbelief, Rarity was smiling and Fluttershy turned red. André moved his eyes over to his right and saw Rainbow nuzzling her nose against his cheek. She only did it for a split second. Pinkie Pie was brightly smiling at the two.

Rainbow Dash: …Done.

André: …Uh, what?

Twilight: Well…um, interesting.

Spike: Hubadafubada, WHA-?

Babe: It was only a matter of time. We all know who Rainbow likes now.

Rainbow Dash: Be quiet! I don't like anypony!

André was still a little confused and out of it. Rainbow crossed her arms and turned her head, cheeks as red as a rose.

Babe: Suuuure.

Rainbow Dash: Can we just move on?

André: Aww, you're embarrassed. That's so cute, Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash: You tell anypony and I'm coming after you.

André: O-Ok…but all of our friends know already.

Rainbow Dash: You know what I mean!

Babe: Spike, it's your turn.

Spike: Ok. Who wasn't made a victim today? Hm…Twilight!

Twilight: Should've known.

Spike: Oh yes, I've got something special for you. So what's it gonna be, truth or dare?

Twilight: Dare.

Spike: YES! I dare you to drink an entire glass full of lemon juice!

Twilight: Lemon juice?

Spike: Yup, freshly squeezed.

All the others could feel that strange sour taste on their tongue. Spike ran into the kitchen. It took a few minutes but he came back in the room with a glass for Twilight, unfortunately for her he filled it all the way up to the top with freshly squeezed lemons. He put the cup down on the table and slid it down in front of Twilight.

Twilight: A full cup?

Spike: Hehehe! Yup, drink up.

Twilight: Um…n-now?

Spike: No, tomorrow, of course now!

Twilight: O-Ok…

Pinkie Pie (holding a camera): This is going to be great!

André: Chug it, chug it, and chug it!

Babe (popping André's head): …

André: Ow. (Rubbing the back of his head) Hey!

Twilight wrapped her hoof around the cup and placed her lips on the glass, Twilight began drinking. The sourness from the lemon juice slid onto her tongue with bitter bite. She got the first half down before gagging a bit and stopping for a second. The second half was not so friendly.

She began to slightly twitch as her face went into ultra-scrunch mode upon drinking the second half. Thankfully the cup was empty and Twilight's mouth sunk in while her right eye closed and the left twitched. Her face caused all her friends to laugh. Pinkie Pie wasn't even able to take the picture due to her sides aching from laughing too hard.

Twilight: UH, V-Very…f-f-funny…

Spike: HAHAHA! Your face was all (mimicking Twilight's face) BWAAHAHAHA!

Twilight: The taste is unbearable...

Babe: Haha. That was funny.

Rarity: It sure was. Good dare Spikey wikey.

Spike: Ohh...t-thanks...Rarity.

Babe: What the-? What's wrong with your voice Rarity? You sound like a girl…

Understanding what Babe meant Rarity simply sighed and cleared her throat, making it deeper.

Rarity: UH…Sorry about that bro. That sure was a…uh…pretty awesome dare there, Spike.

Babe: There we go. Come to think of it I don't remember your name being "Rarity" that's a girl name. How about we call you by your real name? Tom.

André: Haha! Ok, ok I need my turn now, I have a good one!

Babe: No, no you NEED to calm down because you don't get a turn. I dared you to skip and you have to do it.

André: I-UUUGGHH! Fine…

Babe: HA! Salt.

Rainbow Dash: It's cool. (Gently elbowing André's shoulder) Don't worry about it.

André: Whatever...I didn't want to go anyway.

Applejack: Rainbow, your turn.

Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Babe!

Babe: Why me?

Rainbow Dash: Pay back for what you said a second ago. Give Fluttershy a little something on the cheek.

Fluttershy: WHAT!?

Rainbow Dash: You heard me, nuzzle her cheek.

Fluttershy: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

Babe (kissing Fluttershy's cheek): Mwah!

Fluttershy: …!

Babe: See? That wasn't hard. Fluttershy and I are that tight, isn't that right Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: I said "nuzzle" not that...

Fluttershy (turning red): …

To Babe's surprise Fluttershy tilted over and froze up on the floor. All four hooves standing straight up in the air and her eyes wide open.

Babe: Uh…Fluttershy?

Rainbow Dash: Hahahahaha!

Twilights: Looks like we're out one pony.

Rainbow Dash (wiping her eyes): Yeah! Hehe, let's go for round 2!

Everyone in the circle, except Fluttershy, agreed on starting up a new game. The rest of the night was spent playing games, laughing and other activities that were listed in Twilight's guide book. They all had a good time messing around with each other and enjoyed every minute of it.

As midnight approached they were all getting ready for bed before it got too late. Twilight and Spike went to sleep in their own beds. Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack shared the spare bed up stairs with Twilight and Spike. André, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Babe were going to sleep downstairs.

André came out the bathroom after cleaning himself up and switching into his blue night shorts and grey T-shirt that Rarity made for him. Babe was wearing a similar set but different color with his shorts being blue and his white shirt.

Babe: Yo, Dré, the couch turns into a bed.

André: Yeah?

Babe: Yup and look it has three slots so it's enough for three.

André: Nice.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing up and down on the bed): And it's super bouncy!

André (approaching the bed): Let's get us some sleep then.

Babe: Hold on. There's only room for three.

André: You, Pinkie Pie and me.

Babe: No, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and me.

Rainbow walked over to the three.

Babe: She called it earlier when you were in the bathroom washing up.

André: This is unfair.

Babe: For who? We all seem happy.

André: Me! Where am I going to sleep?

Babe (putting a pillow and blanket on the floor): There ya go. I won't need them, I'll be comfortable enough sleeping on the softness of the couch bed.

André: Yeah, great, whatever.

Rainbow Dash: Hehehe! Sorry André.

André: It's fine. I'm used to the floor anyway.

Babe: Great! (Lying down) Sweet dreams, floor dweller.

Pinkie Pie was laid out in a star like position.

Pinkie Pie: Goodnight everypony!

André: Night.

Rainbow Dash (lying under the covers): G'night.

While Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Babe were easily able to drift asleep, André was trying to find a comfortable place on the floor to rest. Getting to sleep for him took a little longer than the others but eventually he found a comfortable enough spot and laid his head down on the pillow and got under the blanket Babe gave to him. Soon they were all asleep.

In a distant unknown rocky location heavy sandstorms plagued the land. André and Twilight were alone and were investigating the area, the two of them were unaware they were both in the same dream. Before the two could proceed any farther the storm picked up and stopped the two from proceeding.

A few seconds pass and the sandstorm begins to let up. Kneeling before them was a white coated Alicorn. Her coat was white and her mane was moderate amaranth. Her cutie mark was a small bottle of ink with a quill coming out of it. Twilight and André quietly stood side by side.

Alicorn: …My precious children…I can't see them…

Twilight started getting extremely bad vibes about the Alicorn and stepped in front of André protectively. André didn't understand why Twilight was quick to get on the offensive but he didn't say anything. Twilight's horn was shrouded in its magical aura, ready to cast a spell if the mysterious Alicorn were to attack.

Alicorn: …The unfinished…spell…no, there's somepony…here…who are you?

Twilight and André remained silent as the Alicorn examined the two of them without the use of her eyes.

Alicorn: You, young mare, your power…I've felt it before…you have the same amount of potential in you as Celestia did when she was just a young filly…but…you're not her. How is that possible? Is this more of his magic? Are you…Star Swirl?

The Alicorn began to stand.

Alicorn: It has to be...

Twilight kept on her guard.

Alicorn: Star Swirl?

The Alicorn raised her head and revealed her furious artic blue eyes.

Alicorn: STAR SWIRL!

She unleashed the furry of her Canterlot voice. Her voice caused severe sandstorms to occur. Twilight and André were forced to shield themselves. The sandstorm seemingly real effects began to awaken the two. Though the dream seemed short it was already nearing morning in Ponyville.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Friendship was Magic pt1

**Author note: The title of this scenario trilogy is named after a video of the same name on youtube, Friendship was Magic, it was made by DeusGear and is a pony remake of a famous scene from Cowboy Bebop. It's a really cool video so check it out if you hadn't already. All credit goes to DeusGear if he came up with the title himself.**

* * *

André (awakening): …That was a weird dream. What was all that about?

He rose up and stretched. André looked around and saw that all the others were still asleep. Surprisingly Rainbow Dash wasn't sleeping on the couch. She was sleeping soundly beside André on the floor. He didn't say anything. He figured Rainbow felt bad for him and slept on the floor with him as a means to make him feel better.

André: Everyone's still asleep? What time is it? (Taking out his phone) Its 8:00 but I guess all the partying made them really sleepy. Since they're all still asleep I guess I'll go take a walk or something.

Rainbow Dash (soundly sleeping): Heh…

André: Hm?

The sound chuckle from Rainbow got André's attention and he looked down at her. She was smiling in her sleep, upon seeing her smiling face André quietly laughed. He neatly folded the blanket he used and placed it onto the sofa bed. He placed the pillow on top of the blanket.

After he put the blanket and pillow up André quietly proceeded to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. After straightening himself out in the bathroom he placed his night clothes on the table nearby and he quietly left the library.

André: Ok. Whenever I have free time I usually go to Sweet Apple Acres to help AJ but since she's still sleep there's no need for me to really go down there.

Earth pony (walking by): Morning, André!

André: Oh, good morning. And with Rainbow Dash sleep I can't go to Cloudsdale…not only that I don't have the spell to walk on clouds. I wouldn't be able to go regardless.

Fillies (happily skipping along): Hello, Mr. André!

André: Hey there kids, what's up? Huh…a lot of the ponies sure are being really friendly today.

Spitfire [voice]: Why wouldn't we be? You're a human.

André turned around. Spitfire approached him.

Spitfire: It's not every day we get the chance to see humans, y'know? Heh, what's up?

André: Hey, Spitfire, it's good seeing you.  
Spitfire: Same here.

André: What're you doing here in Ponyville?

Spitfire: I heard you and Babe were back so I thought I'd come by and say hi.

André: Well, it's true. The boys are back in town.

Spitfire: Haha, yeah. I wasn't interrupting you from anything was I?

André: Nope. I was just going out for a walk. Actually I was looking for something to do since all my friends are all still asleep. Butnow that I'm out and about I don't have anything to do, I probably should've thought of something before just coming out. That must sound kinda stupid, huh?

Spitfire: No, not at all. Hey, since you're not doing anything how about we hit up that drinking place I talked about.

André: …

Spitfire: I mean, if you don't that's cool too.

André: No, no that sounds good and all but aren't you on a really busy schedule? I mean…you're captain of the wonder bolts.

Spitfire: It's cool. We don't have anything going on. We're all just hanging out, hey, we need breaks too y'know.

André: I can understand that. Okay, let's go check out that drinking spot.

Spitfire: Cool. Follow me.

André: Gotcha.

Spitfire and André made their plans and were preparing to head out for the spot that Spitfire had mentioned. Most ponies eyed the two as they were walking together. Strangely the two weren't talking to each other or even attempting conversation.

Spitfire: (C'mon Spitfire….he looks bored. You've got to say something. You're captain of the Wonder bolts, think of something.)

André: (Hm. Spitfire seems rather quiet. I didn't think her character was the silent type. She seemed cool earlier, I wonder if something's troubling her.)

Spitfire: (I wonder what I should say.)

André: (What was she talking about in "the best night ever"? What could I say?)

Spitfire: (Think…ugh, he must think I'm some sort of uncool pony now.)

André: (She seems to like acrobatics…no, maybe I just need to ask some general questions. What if I ask something stupid? She's a professional and captain of the Wonder bolts…I don't want to make a fool out of myself.)

Spitfire: (I guess I should just try and get to know him first.)

André: (Yeah.)

Spitfire: (That'll work.)

André and Spitfire: So-

Spitfire: Sorry.

André: No, that's ok. You go first.

Spitfire: No that's alright. It was my fault, you go.

André: No, I insist.

Spitfire: I'm sure my question was stupid.

André: Nonsense, ladies always first.

Spitfire: Oh…alright, thanks. I was going to ask what your interests were.

André: Ha. What a coincidence, I was going to ask the same thing.

Spitfire: Really?

André: Yup. I figure we could just talk and have conversation on our way to the spot. Do something to break the ice, y'know?

Spitfire: Yeah! I was thinking the same thing but I was afraid I'd ask a stupid question.

André: Haha, wow, I was too. That's kinda strange, huh?

Spitfire: Ha, sort of.

André: We'll just have to be strange together then. We seem to have one thing in common. We both think a like, well, sort of.

Spitfire: we kinda do, don't we?

André: Mhm. Now, ask away.

Spitfire: Alright. What are your interests?

André: I like a number of things. But I mainly like to just relax, draw, write, read and just being around friends.

Spitfire: I can dig that, that's cool.

André: I just like having a good time. Not much more to that. I'm a pretty laid back guy, just always being on the cool. At least, that's what my friends say.

Spitfire: So far, so right.

André: Thanks. What are your interests?

Spitfire: Outside from giving a good show to fans and others I just like to practice on bettering myself in my acrobatics, hanging out with friends is always a pleasure after a long day of nonstop practice and I like to cook.

André: You like to cook?

Spitfire: Yup.

André: I didn't know that. I wouldn't even have guessed. You've piqued my interest.

Spitfire: I have…?

André: Yeah. I'd like to know more about you.

Spitfire: C'mon, stop it. You'll make me blush.

André: Aw, c'mon Spitfire, just tell me a little more.

Spitfire: I don't know much more I can tell you.

André: It takes time to crack a pearl. It only makes that jewel a lot more desirable. I'll get ya.

Spitfire: But there's nothing I'm hiding…

André: Hahaha! I'm just messing with you, I believe you. Hahaha! You should've seen your face!

Spitfire: Heh…

Since Spitfire's blue costume was on André couldn't see that she her cheeks turning red, possibly due to embarrassment. Back at Twilight's house all the other ponies were up and about getting ready to start their day. All the blankets and spare pillows were all put back in the closet and neatly put up.

Twilight: Thanks for helping me straighten up guys.

Pinkie Pie: No problem!

Rarity: It's no trouble at all. It was our pleasure Twilight.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, where's André?

Fluttershy: Not sure. I haven't seen him.

Rainbow Dash: Well…where is he?

Babe: Don't sweat the guy Rainbow. It's not like he's seeing some other pony.

Rainbow Dash: What are you saying?

Babe (twirling around his star charm): Nothin'.

Rainbow Dash: Hey. What's that?

Babe: This? It's a friendship charm Fluttershy made for me.

Rainbow Dash: Friendship charm?

Babe: Yup.

Fluttershy (flying over to the two): It's a special charm. It keeps us connected forever. It represents a really special bond. If you share one with somepony you'll be connected forever. Rainbow Dash, would you like me to teach you how to make one? In case you want to make one for André.

Rainbow Dash: M-Make one for-what are you trying to say?!

Fluttershy: N-Nothing…I just thought you would've wanted to make one for André, aren't you and him really close?

Rainbow Dash: Only as friends.

Fluttershy: Right. But you two are always together so I just thought-I guess I thought wrong.

Rainbow Dash: We are, just not like that.

Babe: Let Fluttershy teach you how to make one Rainbow, it'll mean a lot to André.

Rainbow Dash: But-

Babe: It's ok. I know what you feel but let me tell you Rainbow, there's nothing worse than regret. I'm NOT implying anything, I'm just saying. Maybe André and I will leave again soon so make him one and hey, who knows? Maybe it really will bring us all back together someday. I'm sure you'd be sad if only I came back thanks to the charm Fluttershy made for me.

Rainbow Dash: I'd still be happy, so there!

Babe: But not fully.

Rainbow Dash: …!

Fluttershy: I'll go get the material and I'll show you how to make one.

Rainbow Dash: ….Right. Okay! And, uh…thanks, guys.

With a change of heart Rainbow decided to accept Fluttershy and Babe's advice to create that special bonding tool. Meanwhile Spitfire and André arrived at Tasty's which was a juice bar, it sold the coldest and freshest juice around Ponyville. The two sat together on a bench enjoying their beverages.

André (drinking): Aw, man, this is delicious.

Spitfire: I'm glad you like it. Told you this place was a pretty good spot.

André: Pretty good? I've never had juice this good, ponies are awesome.

Spitfire: Don't humans make juice this good?

André: Well we make juice but I don't think we make it like this.

Spitfire: I see. Are there only humans where you're from?

André: Nope. There are a lot of other living things where I'm from. We've got just about everything you'd see here in Equestria. Except stuff like Ursa's, dragons and stuff like that. We've got dogs, cats, bugs and birds.

Spitfire: Any ponies there?

André: We…kinda do.

Spitfire: "Kinda"? Hehe, that's a weird answer.

André: Well we do but they're not like….you guys.

Spitfire: What do you mean?

André: Well it's sort of hard to explain. Not sure I can really give you a straight answer.

Spitfire: Well don't worry yourself about it. It's alright. I'll just leave it up to my imagination.

André: Thanks. Not sure I could've explained without freaking you out or seriously confusing you. (Drinking) Mango and peach never tasted so good together.

Spitfire: …

André: What's wrong?

Spitfire: Nothing. Hang on a second.

Spitfire removed the goggles from around her head and removed the upper half to her flight suit revealing her face and light brilliant gold coat.

André: Hm?

Spitfire: Phew, that's better.

André: …

Spitfire: What is it?

André: I've never officially seen you with the blue flight suit off.

Spitfire: You haven't? Well I suppose so since I'm always wearing it and what not.

André: Your coat is really nice. That gold color is just really nice for you.

Spitfire: That's sweet of you to say, thank you.

André: Don't mention it.

They continued talking and drinking. They laughed and talked with each other, they were just being friends. Their laughter caused more attention to them from the ponies nearby.

André (finishing the drink): Whew. That was really refreshing.

Spitfire: Defiantly.

André: So, what do you want to do now?

Spitfire: Say what?

André: Wanna hang out some more?

Spitfire: Of course. That'd be cool.

André: Nice. So, know any other places we could check out?

Spitfire: There's a lake nopony really knows about. We could hang out there.

André: Sounds good.

Spitfire: Okay. Let's go.

André: Right.

The duo got up from the bench and took their cups over to the nearest trash can to dispose of them. Lots of ponies were still eyeballing the two strangely.

André: So how we are we getting there?

Spitfire: We can fly.

André: But I can't fly.

Spitfire: I know. You're going to be riding on my back.

André: …Um.

Spitfire: Something wrong?

André: No, it's just that I only feel comfortable flying on Rainbow Dash.

Spitfire: You think I'm going to drop you or something?

André: Eh, well…

Spitfire: C'mon. Trust me on this. I won't let anything bad happen to you.

André: …

Spitfire: …?

André: Sorry, I only have one life and I trust it with Rainbow Dash when I'm here. If I fall I know she'll be there to catch me. Not that I don't trust you or anything it's just how I feel, I'm sorry. You don't mind the walk do you?

Spitfire: No. Of course not, it'll just give us more time to know each other, I guess.

André: Great! Please, lead the way.

Spitfire (walking): You seem to trust Rainbow Dash a lot, you two must be really close.

André (following behind her): We're good friends.

Spitfire: Sound more like life partners or...

André: No. It's not what you think. Rainbow likes Soarin.

Spitfire: She does?

André: Mhm.

Spitfire: Ha…that's kinda funny. I probably should let him know of his little crush.

André: Go for it. Rainbow would love that, she idolizes you all, Y'know? Hang on, speaking of which, can I ask you something? Well, it's more of a favor.

Spitfire: Of course.

André: Will you let Rainbow join you guys?

Spitfire: The wonderbolts?

André: Yeah. It would be really cool if you could do that. Rainbow's a great flyer and has great potential. She'll make a great addition to the Wonderbolts.

Spitfire: Hm…well. Yeah, I don't see why not.

André: Really? Yes! Thanks so much, Spitfire. It means a lot to me! And it'll make Rainbow Dash happy too.

Spitfire: Don't mention it. I mean she certainly does have the talent.

André: Yeah. She does. I can't wait to tell her!

Spitfire: You really look out for your friends and I really do like that.

André: Always. Rainbow's my wingman well winggirl. I just want to see her happy, I want all my friends happy.

Spitfire: Right…we're almost there.

André: Cool.

While things in Ponyville were going back to normal Princess Celestia was in her room reading a book by the fire place.

Princess Celestia: …

A knocking came to the door.

Princess Celestia: Come in.

Princess Luna (entering the room): Good evening sister.

Princess Celestia: Ah, Luna, how are you?

Princess Luna: I'm doing well. Have Babe and André made it back?

Princess Celestia: Yes. They're in Ponyville with Twilight and their friends.

Princess Luna: That's fantastic news. I wish I could've seen them earlier.

Princess Celestia: You'll see them again.

Princess Luna: Of course. And also there's the question of how they got here. Nopony used any kind of magic to summon them here.

Princess Celestia: I believe the elements led them here.

Princess Luna: They did? I didn't know the elements of harmony were able to do that.

Princess Celestia: I believe so. While it is wonderful that they're back there's still a problem. It doesn't mean trouble for Ponyville or Equestria, I'm sure of that. One of them is losing sight of friendship. The elements called out to them and brought them here.

Princess Luna: Oh! It must've done so to help them regain sight of what's important.

Princess Celestia: Yes. Those were my thoughts exactly.

Princess Luna: I hope their problem will be solved. I wouldn't want them to regret anything.

Princess Celestia: I believe in them. They helped stop Queen Chrysalis and saved Equestria from a changeling invasion. They can and will solve the problem.

Princess Luna: …You're right.

After a brief stroll away from Ponyville Spitfire and André made it to the lake Spitfire mentioned. She was right, there was nopony in sight. The scenery was similar spot Fluttershy took Babe for her outdoor date test. The only difference was that there were less trees and a beautiful mountain range. The lake's watered sparkled. Spitfire stood at the lake's edge looking at her reflection in the sparkling water.

Spitfire: (…What's wrong with me? I feel...like I'm missing something.)

André [voice]: WOO!

Spitfire: Wha-?

A small wave of water suddenly splashed Spitfire's entire body, making her soaking wet. The sudden splash of fresh cold water made her eyes shrink and her teeth chatter. André was briefly swimming underwater. He left his pants, shirt and shoes back on dry land to swim in his boxers.

Spitfire: UH!

André (rising to the surface): W-W-WHOA, man, cold…hey, Spitfire, come on in! Huh?

Spitfire: C-C-COLD…

André: Hehehe…sorry.

Spitfire: Oh, you're sorry huh?

André: Yeah…

Spitfire began removing her flight suit. Once it was off she kicked it to the side. She was standing as just your regular pony with her golden coat showing.

André: Ah! (Looking away): Whoa! What are you doing!?

Spitfire: What are you talking about? I'm just taking off my flight suit.

André: Don't get naked! Put your clothes back on.

Spitfire: André, we don't normally wear clothes…

André: …Oh yeah. (Turning back to her) Hehe…it's just weird because you're always in your suit and suddenly taking it off is just kinda revealing to me.

Spitfire: Ha! Grow up and don't think I forgotten about you splashing me either!

André: Uh oh…

Spitfire (jumping toward him): Geronimo!

André quickly dove back underwater while Spitfire jumped in after him. She spots him and they started playing underwater together, André was a pretty good swimmer but so was Spitfire. Since the lake wasn't too deep André swam to the bottom however no matter how far he went Spitfire was right behind. She raised her hoof and playfully hit the top of his head.

Afterwards the two started an underwater slow motion play fight. After horsing around the two got back on land and were relaxing in the grassy field resting by their clothes. The sun began to set.

A vibrating sound came from André's pants pocket. He knew it was his phone and reached in to answer whoever was calling or texting.

From: Babe  
Yo, where you at? Everyone's worried about you. We haven't seen you this morning and you didn't call or text to tell anyone to let us know you were ok. Twilight wants you to come back to the library so she knows you're ok.  
Thu, Oct 4 4:35PM

After reading the message he got up and started putting on his clothes again.

André (standing): Hey, I gotta go.

Spitfire: You're leaving?

André: Yeah. My friends are all worried about me. I'm going to head back and let them know I'm ok.

Spitfire: I see.

André: Thanks for such a great time today Spitfire, it was really great hanging out with you.

Spitfire: Same here.

André: Right. Well, I'll see ya.

Spitfire: Bye…

André turned around and started heading back toward Ponyville, Spitfire watched him walk off.

Spitfire: …André!

André (turning to Spitfire): Huh?

Spitfire: Um…lf you're not too busy let's get together again…sometime…

André: Loved to.

A smile shot upon Spitfire's face and her eyes twinkled in joy. André waved to her and continued making his way back to Ponyville. Spitfire couldn't help but feel happy, she couldn't wait until their next meet up.

Meanwhile all the other ponies waited patiently at the library for André's return. Rainbow was sitting on the couch holding her, now finished, friendship charm she had made for André. It was made from the same material and was even in the same shape as Fluttershy's except the color was blue with silver outlining. There was a picture of a rainbow thunderbolt coming out of a cloud. This picture was Rainbow's cutie mark.

Rainbow Dash: This thing is pretty cool. I wonder if he'll like it.

Applejack: Hey, whatchu got there Sugarcube?

Rainbow Dash: Ah! (Hiding the charm behind her back) Nothing, why?

Applejack: You can't lie to me. Whatever it was you had there it was mighty pretty.

Rainbow Dash: …You think so? (Bringing the charm back out) Thanks, it was a little difficult to make but once you get the hang of it it's not so hard.

Applejack: You didn't make that for André, did you?

Rainbow Dash: Uh-

Babe (walking by): She sure did.

Rainbow Dash (face hoofing): UGH.

Applejack: Hahaha. Well, that's nice of you. There's no need to be embarrassed Rainbow. Ah think it's really nice of you making him somethin' like that.

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy said if you give it to somepony then you're sure to be friends forever and if we're ever far away then it'll lead him back to us. When he goes home it could lead him back here one day.

Applejack: Aw, Ah hope it works. Ah'd love to see them both here again after they leave.

Twilight (pacing back and forth): …

Babe: Hey Twilight, what's up? (Biting into an apple) You look worried. You should relax, want a bite?

Twilight: Ahhhh, well I hope you're having a good time because I'm out of my mind with worry here!

Babe: Why?

Twilight: André, he's been gone for too long. I'm just worried.

Babe: He's fine. I sent him a text message. He should be on his way.

Twilight: How do you know?

Babe: Because-

Two knocks came upon the wooden door.

Babe: That.

Rarity opened the door and standing there was André. He walked into the house and Rarity closed the door behind him.

André: Hey guys. Sorry I've been out so long.

Twilight: Where've you been?

André: When I woke up you were all still sleep so I thought I'd just go out for a walk. I couldn't find anything to do and Spitfire found me. She asked if I wanted to hangout and-

Rainbow Dash (flying up to André): Spitfire?

André: Yeah. We just hung out today, she's really cool. And guess what Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: What?

André I talked to Spitfire and put in a good word for you. She said she'll see what she can do about getting you a spot on the Wonderbolts.

Rainbow Dash: SERIOUSLY!?

André: Yup.

Babe: Wow. You really did that Dré?

André: Of course.

Needless to say Rainbow Dash was overjoyed at the news she just heard. She jumped onto André and tightly held him.

Rainbow Dash: THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

André: It's alright, no need to thank me. We're friends.

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean it's "alright"?! Don't you realize how much this means to me!? I'm so happy I could kiss you!

André: W-What?

Without warning Rainbow delivered a barrage of happy kisses on the side of André's cheek (too many to count), obviously she was WAY too happy.

André: Hahahaha! It's starting to tickle a bit Rainbow, hahaha!

Rainbow Dash: Seriously, I can't thank you enough for this! When did she say I can come out and see them?

André: She didn't say. You can go talk to her about it later on.

Rainbow Dash: I will. Here, I made this for you.

The rainbow colored Pegasus happily presented her gift to André. She the charm it in his hand and he looked at its intriguing design.

André: For me?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

André: …It's just like Babe's. And it's my in my favorite color, just like-

Twilight: Awww, André likes blue coated ponies.

André: I like all ponies but blue is just my favorite color. I guess that's just another reason why I like Rainbow so much.

Rainbow Dash (hugging André): AWWWW!

André: …?

Rainbow Dash: …

André (looking at Babe): …?

Babe silently spoke, his lips read: "Hug her back" which André slowly did. All the others happily watched their embrace, Pinkie Pie nearly in her comedic tears. This act of kindness and gratitude signified their growing friendship.

To be continued

* * *

**Hm...things certainly appear to be getting a little more "soft" isn't it? Truthfully I don't know why I'm making it seem this way after I said the series wouldn't be like that. I don't know, I wrote this some time ago so I forgot what I was thinking back then but I'll keep going anyway.**


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship was Magic pt2

**Author's notes: I didn't give it an exact date but this chapter happens a week after the first part.**

* * *

The mane6 were all gathered together at a seaside town. Babe was helping Applejack and Twilight lay out the food they prepared for the day. Fluttershy was bonding with the local animals by the sea including the seagulls.

Babe: Ok. We've got drinks, food and dessert?

Applejack: All accounted for.

Babe: Cool.

Twilight: I'm so glad that Rainbow was finally able to make it onto the Wonderbolts. Her dream finally came true.

Applejack: Yeah. She's come a long way. Hopefully she likes the party we're throwing her.

Babe: It was Pinkie Pie's idea. I'm sure she'll love it. Rainbow and Pinkie are close so she should love this.

Pinkie Pie (appearing out of nowhere): Did somepony say my name?

Babe (jumping back): Ah!

Pinkie Pie: Heheh! Did I scare you Babe?

Babe: …Not really.

Pinkie Pie (eyeing Babe): You can't lie to me! I scared you!

Babe: Ok, a little bit.

Pinkie Pie: I knew it!

Applejack: Did you get the cake, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie: Did I get the cake? Did you forget who you're talking to? (Pulling out a pink box out of nowhere) Of course I've got the cake!

Babe: …Where do you put these things?

The hyperactive party pony laid the pink box on the table and opened it, revealing the cake inside. It was rainbow colored strawberry shortcake with a large "Congratulations Rainbow Dash!" as its icing covered writing.

Babe: Pinkie, this looks great.

Applejack: Yeah!

Twilight: This is possibly the best cake you've ever made.

Pinkie Pie: Aw, thanks guys!

André (walking over to the table): Hey, the cake's here!

Pinkie Pie: Yup.

André: It looks fantastic.

Pinkie Pie: Mhm! Straight out of Sugarcube corner!

André: I'm pretty hungry. So, let's dig in!

Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! Remember whose party this is! We've gotta wait.

André: Oh right. Sorry about that.

Rarity (walking toward the group): Hey everypony, sorry I'm late. I had to run a few errands back at the boutique.

Babe: Rainbow didn't get here yet. You're not late.

Rarity: My, this spread looks absolutely stunning.

Babe: Yeah. Thanks to Pinkie's help.

Pinkie Pie: It's Pinkielicious!

André [voice]: AHH! She said it!

The others couldn't help but laugh once André started. For them laughing was extremely contagious but it didn't matter because the laughing just makes them even happier to be friends, while they were laughing Rainbow Dash landed nearby in her Wonderbolts uniform.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, what's so funny?

Twilight: Rainbow!

Pinkie Pie: RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash: So? How do you like the new look? Pretty cool, huh?

Rarity: It is. The costume really suits you.

Rainbow Dash (flipping her goggles up): Thanks. You know you guys really didn't have to throw this party for me, thanks a lot.

Babe: It was no trouble, especially when your friend is Pinkie Pie.

Soarin' landed next to Rainbow Dash. Soarin's appearance took all the others by surprise. He wasn't invited and he kind of just randomly showed up.

Soarin': Phew! You sure do fly pretty fast Rainbow. (Turning to the others) Hello everypony.

Twilight: Huh? Soarin', hey, why are you here?

Soarin': Rainbow told me about her party and I just had to come. I hope that's alright with all of you.

Applejack: Of course! It's Rainbow's party. She can invite whoever she wants.

Soarin': Besides, I wouldn't miss my snuggly bunny's big day.

Babe: …What?

Soarin': Rainbow, she's my wittle diamond in the sky. Isn't that wight, smoochie poo?

Rainbow Dash (blushing): Hehe, uh, right…

Twilight: Diamond in the sky?

Rarity: What ever do you two mean?

Soarin': Rainbow Dash, she's my special somepony. We're dating.

Babe: You two are dating!?

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie stood in shock they didn't even notice that Babe had slightly raised his voice with a highly confused look on his face.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. We are.

Babe: When did this happen?

Rainbow Dash: About a few days ago. The offer just kinda came out of nowhere. Soarin' asked if I could be his special somepony and I just said yeah. I'd be crazy to turn him down.

André: It's about time! Congrats, let's toast to that-

André was pulled away from the group by Babe to talk in private.

Babe: What's going on?

André: What do you mean?

Babe: Why are they dating? You don't seem the slightest bit concerned about this.

André: Why should I? Rainbow Dash likes Soarin', remember?

Babe: Who said that? Was it on the My little Pony wiki or something? ANYBODY can edit things on there.

André: No. I'm the one who told Spitfire about Rainbow's crush on Soarin'. Spitfire must've told him and he asked her out when she went to get recruited for the Wonderbolts.

Babe: …Are you blind to the future? Rainbow liked you man.

André: No she didn't.

Babe: She nuzzled your cheek.

André: So? Why are you supporting Rainbow Dash and me? She's a pony.

Babe: Um, so? There's a difference between an Equestrian and one of the horses we have on Earth. Besides you said you liked her as well.

André: Yeah, as in one of my favorites in the mane6. Look, if she didn't like him don't you think she would've said no?

Babe: Well, yeah, but…you're just going to let her go out with, with…ugh, it just doesn't seem right.

André: Drop it. She's happy. She joined the Wonder bolts and she's getting the chance to date one of her idols, a celebrity. Why would you want to take that from her?

Babe: Dré, I don't but I'm just saying-

André: Just drop it.

Babe (sighing): You serious?

André: Dead serious. I want her happy, what would even give you the idea? There's no way a pony could like a human.

Babe: And I guess that makes Fluttershy and me wrong, huh?

André: I don't know.

Babe shook his head and went back over to the group. André looked at Babe in confusion before shaking it off. He walked over to the table behind Babe.

Rainbow Dash: Was everything alright over there guys? You two were talking for kind of a long time.

Babe: I don't know.

André: (What's Babe's deal?)

Rainbow Dash: You alright André?

Babe: Yeah, are you alright?

André: Yeah, everything's fine. Let's get the party started.

The mood now seemed rather glum. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Babe and even Pinkie Pie seemed to have fell upon disappointment after realizing Rainbow Dash and Soarin' were each other's special somepony. Rainbow Dash was rather confused to the sudden change in mood herself.

Fluttershy was still occupied with the animals by the seaside and wasn't aware of the situation, André gathering some sweets from the table to give to Fluttershy.

André (tapping her shoulder): Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Hm? Oh, hi, André.

André: You still over here making friends with the animals?

Fluttershy: Of course. The animals here are just as cute and friendly as the ones back in Ponyville.

André: I bet. I don't want to distract you. Here, I brought you some sweets.

Fluttershy: Thank you. (Taking the plate) This looks great.

André: It is. If you want anything else it's by the table.

Fluttershy: I'll be over there in a few minutes.

André: Take your time.

Back at the table Soarin' was feeding Rainbow Dash cake on a spoon while Babe, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie watched. The two seemed happy to be together just like Big Mac and under their love poison.

Pinkie Pie: I don't get it…I thought André and Rainbow Dash had something going on.

Applejack: Ah did too. I wonder what happened.

Babe: André said Rainbow likes Soarin. From the looks of it I'd say he may have been right. I didn't actually believe it but I guess he just knows Rainbow. All we can do is support them.

Applejack: Poor André must be heartbroken inside.

Babe: Doubt that. He's the one who helped set them up together.

Twilight: He was?

Babe: Mhm.

André: Yo guys, what's up?

Babe: Where'd you go?

André: I just went to give Fluttershy some cookies and cake. She's been having some quality time with the local animals.

Twilight: That was nice of you.

André: I'm always nice.

Applejack: So, uh, André you're not worried?

André: About what AJ?

Applejack: Well…y'know, Rainbow and Soarin'.

André: Of course not. I couldn't be happier actually.

Babe: …

Twilight: But what about everything you two have done?

Applejack: That little doohickey she made for you.

Pinkie Pie: Not to mention truth or dare.

Twilight: We just thought that…Rainbow Dash was your special somepony.

André: You guys crack me up. Rainbow and I are just friends. Nothing's going to change that.

Twilight: Well…I guess if you're sure.

André: Yeah. I'm sur-(being pulled back) Whoa!

Spitfire (covering André's eyes): Guess who?

André: Spitfire? (Turning around) What are you doing here?

Spitfire: I came here for Soarin'. I heard he was going to be here for Rainbow Dash.

André: Yeah, he is.

Soarin' and Rainbow Dash flew over to the others upon seeing Spitfire.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spitfire. What's up?

Spitfire: What's up Rainbow? You're lookin' good in the uniform.

Rainbow Dash: H-Hey, thanks!

Spitfire: Soarin', I know you're here for Rainbow Dash but we've got a meeting to attend to.

Soarin': A meeting? Can't it wait?

Spitfire: Afraid not.

Rainbow Dash: Can I come?

Spitfire: Sorry, Rainbow. It's only for higher ups.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. I see.

Spitfire: C'mon, Soarin'. We don't want to be late.

Soarin': Right…

Spitfire spread her wings and took to the skies.

Soarin': Sorry, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: It's cool. You're a busy guy.

Soarin': Thanks for understanding. I'll see you a little later then?

Rainbow Dash: Of course.

Soarin': Great!

Babe: Oh please…

Applejack (tapping Babe's back): …

Babe: I know, I know.

Soarin': How about a little goodbye smooch?

Rainbow Dash raised one eyebrow at Soarin'. Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack gasped. Rainbow's cheeks turned red as she looked back and forth, unsure of what to do. She raised her hoof and patted Soarin' on the head.

Rainbow Dash: Um, yeah, see ya later…

Soarin': Aw…we're each other's special somepony. That kind of thing is nothing to be embarrassed about.

Rainbow Dash: I'm not embarrassed I'm…just not really into the whole "smooch" thing.

Soarin': I see. I'll get it eventually.

Rainbow Dash: Um, yeah…

Soarin' (turning to Twilight and the other's): Also, it was great meeting you all.

Twilight: Same here.

Applejack: Pleasure's ours.

Soarin' spread his wings and quickly took to the skies in an attempt to catch up with Spitfire. After the two Wonderbolts departure the party was still lacking.

Rainbow Dash: Let's not have this party go to waste! Let's party!

Twilight: …

Applejack: …

Pinkie Pie: …

Rarity: …

André (looking at Babe): …?

Babe: …Awkward silence.

Rainbow Dash: What's with all the concerned faces?

Pinkie Pie: Really? I'm the one who's going to have to say it?

André: Say what?

Pinkie Pie (sighing): Alright. Rainbow, how could you just dump André?

Rainbow Dash: Dump?

Twilight: I think what Pinkie Pie means is that we thought you and André had something special going on this whole time.

Rainbow Dash and André looked at each other and started to chuckle.

André: There's nothing going on between Rainbow and me. There never was.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah.

Applejack: Seriously?

Rainbow Dash: Of course. What would make you guys think that?

Applejack: You're kiddin' right?

Rainbow Dash: Pfft, I mean, how could we? We're such good friends!

André: Exactly.

Rainbow Dash: And André's been seeing Spitfire this whole time.

André: Come again?

Twilight: You have?

André: No!

Rainbow Dash: Yes you are. She told me all about your time together. It's practically Hearts and Hooves day when you two are together.

André: No, no, no! What Spitfire told you was a lie. What about you and Soarin? What'd you two do over the course of the week? Take a love poison, kinda quick to be calling it hitched though, right?

Rainbow Dash: I wasn't the one who asked him, he asked me. UGH and how can you lie and say there's nothing between you and Spitfire? Were you doing that on purpose?

André: What?

Fluttershy: N-Now, Rainbow Dash…there's no need to get upset…

André: No. It's ok. Let her speak her mind, there's obviously something she needs to get off of her chest.

Rainbow Dash: I should've known you would've done something like this eventually…you were never interested in being my friend.

André: What? How could you even say something like that?

Rainbow Dash: You were only interested in being friends with me so you'd get closer to Spitfire. You knew of how awesome and cool I was and tried to use me to get to her because she's captain of the Wonder bolts! You weren't interested in being friends with me at all!

Twilight: Rainbow, you shouldn't-

André: Geez Rainbow…I didn't think you'd be the type to say something so…stupid!

Rainbow Dash: What!?

André: Oh! And as for being with such an "awesome" and "cool" Pegasus such as yourself, please! You're not as awesome or cool as you think! You're an egotistical, self-absorbent cheater! The only thing you've got out for yourself are those wings and guess what? Without those you're nothing! You think I've only became friends with you just to get to Spitfire? Wrong! I did it for you! I'm the one who got you onto the Wonderbolts! How can you sit there and tell that to me? I'm the one who got you the hook up with Soarin too, isn't that something that you'd want?! Thank me, because without me you wouldn't even have been a second thought to the Wonderbolts no matter how good you think you may be.

Babe: André, chill out. You'd better stop before you'd say something you'd regret.

Applejack: Now, André, there was no need to say those kind of things!

André: What?

Applejack: Rainbow is still your friend. How could you say those things?

André: M-me!? Are you…serious?

Twilight: You should think ahead before you go about spurting things out.

André: What is the matter with you guys!? You think it's my fault? I'm not the one who started this! It's Rainbow Dash's fault! If she thinks I wasn't really her friend then…maybe we weren't ever friends!

Babe: …

Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity all gasped. Rainbow's eyes were filled with anger.

André: You know what, I don't care. You all think it's my fault then fine, I don't need this. I don't need any of you.

Wasting no time in talking André turned his back and ran away from the ponies and Babe. Rainbow Dash watched him run off with anger still in her eyes although there was a lot more hurt and sadness underneath her anger.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship was Magic pt3

After getting far away from the others André unknowingly waltzed into Everfree forest territory.

André: Stupid, how could she say that to me? Becoming friends with her just to get close to Spitfire? Yeah, right. It's not like I care anyway. Good riddance to that selfish brat. Then Twilight and the others blame me for it, I'm not the one who started that crap. Get real…

Just then he began thinking about what he said to his other friend back home.

**"Okay, then how about you commit suicide? Get rid of all your pain and suffering as a human then."**

**"I can't him and his pathetic speeches."**

**"I seriously can't take him anymore…"**

**"We may just need to find a new hangout partner."**

**"Until he change his ways I don't even think I can call him my friend."**

**"I gotta get a new friend."**

**"You know what, I don't care. You all think it's my fault then fine, I don't need this. I don't need any of you."**

André: …First Khalil…now Babe and the others…what kind of friend am I?

Trying not to think about it André put his hands in his pockets. He felt something in his right pocket and grabbed whatever it was. He took it out and was shocked to see that it was Rainbow Dash's friendship star.

André: I'm sorry…Rainbow, I'm sorry…a gift like this doesn't belong in my hands. I'm a terrible…friend.

With the last apology he tightly held the star charm in hand before placing it on the ground. He felt unworthy of a gift created from the heart. He walked farther into the forest.

André: What've I become? After all the promises I made to them I just let them go as if it was nothing. I hurt Rainbow Dash's feelings. There's no way any of them will forgive me after everything I've done. They have every right to hate me actually. I can't blame them. UHH! I'm so stupid! Why did I do that!?

Unable to control his anger André made a fist and punched a seemingly large rock. Strangely enough the rock he had just punched was soft and fuzzy.

André: Hm? I wasn't expecting this rock to be so soft…in fact it feels like it's furry.

He took a closer look.

André: The design isn't the same as other rocks in the show.

A warm gust of wind fell upon him. He looked up and saw an Ursa looking down at him and its eyes widened upon seeing André's face.

André: Uh oh…you wouldn't happen to be the exact same Ursa me and my friend's ran into a while ago...would you?

Ursa (nodding): …

André: Hehehe…um…s-so how's it hangin'?

Ursa: GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

André: AAAAHHH!

The Ursa was up and ready to finish what had started a few months ago. André ran through the forest with the Ursa hot on his tail. Because it was so dark he didn't know where he was going.

André: I don't even know why I went through this forest! (Tripping over a rock) Ah! Huh? AW, COME ON! HOW OFTEN DOES THAT HAPPEN!?

The Ursa approached the barely breathing human. It stood over him with its fangs showing, completing its mischievous grin.

André: …This would be a great time for an MlP plot device right now.

Ursa: RRAAAHHH!

The Ursa stared down at André, drool dripping from its mouth, making sure he was paralyzed with fear. The Ursa opened its mouth and was ready to feast upon the defenseless human.

A rainbow streak came from under the Ursa's jaw and attacked it. The attack made the hungry Ursa fall onto its back. The Ursa was left in a daze. André recognized the streak and stood up. The streak came back down and landed in front of him. It was Rainbow Dash who saved him.

Rainbow Dash: That'll teach ya!

André: Rainbow Dash…

Babe (placing his hand on André's shoulder): You ok?

André: Babe? Why're you here?

Babe: Why shouldn't I be? You ran off like an idiot earlier.

André: …But-

Babe: Don't worry about it.

Babe reached into his pocket and took out André's star.

Babe: Here, you should really keep this safe.

André (taking the star): …

Babe: Rainbow, you took out that Ursa in 10 seconds flat just like you said you would, nice, but I think it's time for us to go now.

Rainbow turned around and stared at André with a slight look of disappointment.

André: Um…

Rainbow Dash: You just ran off and left us all worried. We all split up to search for you. Babe and I heard you yelling and you're lucky we got here in time. Why would you be so reckless?

André: Well…I-(Looking at Babe) I don't-

Babe: Don't look at me. I'm not the one mad at you.

Rainbow Dash (walking up to André): You had us all worried sick…

André: I'm sorry. I know you're mad at me but please…hear me out-

Rainbow Dash (hugging him): Sorry.

André: …Wha-?

Rainbow Dash: I…was out of line. I shouldn't have jumped to any stupid conclusions and…I'm sorry.

André: Same here. I'm sorry too…for everything I said and did. I actually have a lot more to say but I just can't right now.

Rainbow Dash: You're safe. That's all that matters at this point. Once we get out of here we'll iron out all the details.

Babe (looking in the opposite direction): IF we get out of here.

Rainbow Dash: Why the "if"?

André and Rainbow Dash's eyes shot open as Babe pointed up to the sky. The two realized that they now had to deal with the rage of an Ursa, major, and judging by how angry it was the Ursa that Rainbow Dash had taken out was its cub.

Ursa (major): RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!

Meanwhile in Ponyville Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy all met back up at the town square.

Twilight: Did anypony find out anything?

Fluttershy: I'm sorry Twilight, I couldn't find anything.

Applejack: Neither could Ah.

Rarity: Neither of us found anything. Oh! I hope André's alright…

Twilight: He must be alone and lost…I'd give anything to know that he's ok.

Pinkie Pie's body suddenly began to shake.

Rarity: What's wrong Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Uh oh…(shaking) WHOOOOA…

Applejack: Wait. Isn't that your Pinkie sense?

Pinkie Pie (shaking even more): Yeeeeah!

Twilight: The shaking…doesn't that mean we're in for a doozie?

Pinkie Pie: Uh huh…and by the feel of it…it's one BIG doozie.

Rarity: What could it be?

Suddenly loud thumping was heard. All the ponies turned their attention to the sound of the sounds. The thumping became much more frequent and louder, soon the ground began to shake. Twilight and the others began to fear for the worse. The same went for all the other ponies in Ponyville.

Pinkie Pie shaking was out of control she was launched up to the sky leaving behind a trail of Pink…Twilight and the others were in awe at Pinkie's random occurrence. This was a little beyond Pinkie Pie random. She turned into a gleaming light in the sky.

Twilight: Pinkie Pie!

Applejack: Look! There's Rainbow Dash and Babe!

Rarity: And André's with them too!

Once Rainbow, Babe and André arrived in Ponyville the Ursa, major, made its appearance as well.

Applejack: W-W-WHAT IN THE HAY IS THAT!?

Twilight: THAT'S AN URSA MAJOR!

Soaring overhead were the Wonderbolts coming to counter the Ursa threat.

Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're coming to save us!

Babe: If they put on the same act as they did in Secret of My Excess then we're all doomed.

The Wonderbolts bravely charged at Ursa full speed. They were all flying around the Ursa's head to confuse it. The Ursa began swinging its arms around swaying away at them like bothersome flies, eventually it managed to hit Spitfire. Spitfire plummets down and crashes into a building.

Seeing their captain fall caused the other members of the Wonderbolts to gasp in shock thus leaving themselves opened for the Ursa to strike them down as well. With one mighty swing all the members of the Wonderbolts were spiked to the streets of Ponyville.

Ursa (major): GGRRRR…

Rainbow Dash: No!

Babe: I know I'm not the only one who saw that coming.

Applejack: it looks like our problem just got a lot bigger…

Rainbow Dash: A-A-Any suggestions, guys?

André: You're the heroes…

With the Wonderbolts down everypony in Ponyville began to run off in a panic. Babe, André and the mane6 remained still. They knew the Ursa would be after them and leading it further into Ponyville would only do more harm.

Babe: Hm. Nopony has any idea what to do?

Rarity: W-We could run!

Rainbow Dash: You guys go. I'll try and distract it as long as I can.

André: What?!

Rainbow Dash: If I can I'll lead it away from Ponyville.

André: What are you talking about!? We can't just leave you here-

Rainbow Dash: You have to. Just do it!

Babe: Rainbow, you got this?

Rainbow Dash: Of course.

The others didn't want to leave Rainbow Dash but they knew it would have to be done for the good of Ponyville.

Twilight: Just make sure you catch up to us!

Rainbow Dash: Got it!

Twilight: Good luck Rainbow Dash.

André: Alright…we'll go.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Babe and André all made a run for it. Rainbow Dash gulped before soaring up to the Ursa. After a brief run through town the gang eventually made it to the library, luckily it wasn't too far away.

Fluttershy (shaking): …

Babe: Fluttershy, no need to be scared.

Fluttershy: But…Babe…that's an Ursa, major.

Babe: I know but it'll all work out. It always does.

Fluttershy: We've never been against a situation like this…aren't you scared?

Babe: Not at all. I know everything's going to be ok. Wait. Hey, guys, where's Pinkie Pie?

Twilight: We don't know….she just randomly launched herself into the air or something.

Babe: Oh. Must just be another Pinkie Pie thing.

Applejack: W-Where's André!?

Babe (looking around): He's not here? He was right behind us a few minutes ago.

Rarity: Where could he be?

Twilight: He must've went back to help Rainbow Dash!

Babe: That idiot! (Standing up) Guys, I'm going after him.

Fluttershy: No! It's too dangerous!

Babe: Fluttershy, I have to. André's my friend, I'm not letting him go out and face danger alone.

Fluttershy: B-But-

Babe (patting Fluttershy's head): Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it.

Fluttershy: Babe, no!

Applejack (standing beside Babe): Ah'm going with you too!

Babe: AJ?

Applejack: Our friends are out there, we have to be there to help em out!

Twilight: You can count me in too…

Babe: Twilight, you too? Alright, you're on. Rarity, Fluttershy you two stay here and look after the library.

Rarity: But we want to help too!

Babe: Please. It wouldn't do us much good if we were all out there. With Pinkie Pie gone we really can't afford to lose anypony else.

Rarity: …I understand.

Fluttershy was terrified but didn't want to show she had doubts in her friends. She hid behind her mane to conceal her worried face.

Babe: Fluttershy, We'll be back before you know it.

The sound of the door closing made Fluttershy look out from her mane. Twilight, Applejack and Babe went out to look for André and save him if necessary. As the Ursa continues its rampage Rainbow Dash was still at a huge disadvantage. None of her attempts seemed to even faze the mighty beast. The Ursa began to horse around with Rainbow by plucking her around and sending her flying into buildings. She hit the side of one building and fell to the ground below.

Rainbow Dash (hitting the ground): Uh! Darn it!

She prepared to take flight but her attempt would soon fail. The Ursa placed its finger on Rainbow's tail before she took off. Rainbow Dash wasn't aware of this and flew a short distance before crashing back down into the dirt.

Rainbow Dash: Ah!

The Ursa began to laugh.

Rainbow Dash (crawling away, panting): Uh…what now?

Placing its thumb and finer on the tip of Rainbow's tail the Ursa dragged her back. The Ursa held Rainbow up by her tail and stared into her fearful eyes. The Ursa released Rainbow Dash causing her to plummet to the ground below. Rainbow was too weak to fly away.

Rainbow Dash: …Can't quit.

André (catching Rainbow): Gotcha!

Rainbow Dash: What…?

André (running away): Don't worry Rainbow, I've got you!

Rainbow Dash (shaking her head): Why're you here?

After rescuing his weak friend he ran behind a building in a desperate attempt to hide from the Ursa.

Rainbow Dash: You should be with the others.

André: No, forget that. I had to come make sure you were alright.

Rainbow Dash: You egghead! Now the Ursa will be after you too…

André: If you can't help one friend then you can't save any. I almost let you go once and not just you…Babe, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and all the others. I…I lost a friend back home for the same stupid thing and that's one too many….I refuse to lose any of you. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you, I don't think I can forgive myself for it. The least I could I do for you now is be there when you need me the most.

Rainbow Dash: You're an egghead.

André (shrugging in slight agreement): I know…

Rainbow Dash: But you're my egghead! (Petting André's head) Thanks for the save.

Twilight [voice]: Aw…

To André and Rainbow Dash's surprise Twilight, Applejack and Babe were standing behind them.

Rainbow Dash: Do you guys mind?

Twilight, Applejack and Babe: Nope.

André: What're you all doing here?

Babe: We came out looking for you. Luckily you're not too good at staying hidden.

Applejack: Either that or we're just good seekers.

Before the group could get the chance to rest the sound of the rampaging Ursa quickly got their attention.

Babe: Right. We've got to deal with that Ursa, so, anyway ideas?

Rainbow Dash: All we can do now is try and hold out as long as possible. We're not going to let some Ursa show us up!

Babe: Then I guess we should go out and meet it half way then.

Applejack: Ah don't see any other way past this.

Babe: Rainbow, you ok to fly?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (Flying out of André's arms) I should be alright.

Babe: Great.

The Ursa continued to frantically look for Rainbow Dash by lifting houses and placing them back down when seeing Rainbow Dash wasn't hiding in any of them.

Babe: Applejack, I'm going to need you and Twilight to go out and find a really long piece of rope and once you do bring it back here.

Applejack: That shouldn't be a problem but what're you going to do with the rope?

Babe: Trust me on this. If I've learned anything from cartoons it's that the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Twilight: But this isn't a cartoon Babe! This is real life!

Babe (looking at André): …

André (looking at Babe): …

Babe: I just don't have the heart to tell her. Look, just make sure you come back with the rope.

Twilight: Fine.

Babe: André, Rainbow Dash…we'll have to distract the Ursa until Applejack and Twilight gets back.

André: Um…ok.

Rainbow Dash: Right!

Babe: Now…let's move!

Rainbow, André and Babe are the first to move out from cover. The three managed to get the Ursa's attention allowing Twilight and Applejack to sneak away behind it.

Ursa: GGGGRRRRR…

André: Think we have a chance against that thing?

Babe: Hahahaha! No.

André: Somehow I knew you'd say that.

Rainbow Dash: I've got to avenge the Wonderbolts. Their honor rests on my hooves.

Babe: About that…Rainbow, instead of joining the Wonderbolts why not just make your own squad? The Rainbowbolts or something like that, you can do A LOT better than the Wonderbolts, believe me. Wouldn't it be awesome to be your own cap-

Rainbow Dash: Get on my back, we'll go on ahead.

André (sitting on Rainbow's back): Right.

Rainbow Dash flew up into the air with André on her back.

Babe: Wait! You forgot…me.

The Ursa tried to keep up with Dash's movement but thanks to Rainbow Dash's speed they were able to stay one step ahead of the Ursa.

André: Nice work. Think you can keep this up?

Rainbow Dash: I hope so.

Ursa: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAHHH!

The roar from the beast forced André and Rainbow Dash to hold their ears. The roar also forced Rainbow to be stationary.

André: Geez, that thing's angry…(Looking to the Ursa) uh oh.

Ursa (swinging its claw down): GRRRR!

André: Rainbow, look out!

Rainbow Dash: We won't make it!

Thanks to Rainbow's quick thinking and bronco bucking Rainbow managed to save André by shooting her entire rear end into the air, making André fly off of her back. André was fortunate to have landed on the Ursa's head unbeknownst to the raging beast.

Ursa (slapping Rainbow down): RAAH!

Rainbow Dash: AAAHHH!

André: Rainbow!

Rainbow Dash (falling to the ground): UHH…uh…

To André's surprise Fluttershy arrived with Babe on her back and together the two caught their falling friend. Rainbow opened her eyes and found herself in Babe's arms.

Babe: I can't believe you two really left me on the ground!

Rainbow Dash: Babe! Man, am I glad to see you!

Babe: Suuuure.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash, are you alright?

Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy, you're here too!?

Fluttershy: I had to be…I couldn't live with myself if I let you all go against an….an Ursa, major, all by yourselves. I may not be of much help but I'll be there!

Rainbow Dash: That's some fierce attitude Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh…I'm sorry, was that too much?

Ursa: GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRAAAHHH!

Babe: Jeez! Mommy's very angry…

Rainbow Dash: André's still up on the Ursa! I've got to go and help him!

Babe: Go ahead. We've got your back if you need us.

Rainbow nodded her and charged straight for the Ursa.

André (hanging onto the Ursa's ear): What am I gonna do now?

Rainbow Dash (flying around the Ursa's head): Jump!

André: Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Quick, you've gotta jump!

André: Um…I'm pretty sure that'll kill me.

Rainbow Dash: Trust me!

André: I don't want you getting-!

The Ursa began scratching its head. André keeping low to avoid begin scratched.

André: Never mind! (Jumping off of the Ursa's head) Here I go!

Fluttershy and Babe got back a good distance and saw Rainbow Dash catching André from free falling out the sky.

André: Thanks.

Rainbow Dash (flying beside Fluttershy): I know how much you hate falling into the ground.

Babe: Nice job.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

Ursa: GRRAAAAHHH!

Babe: That roaring is seriously getting old….WE GET IT! YOU'RE ANGRY!

Fluttershy: Don't make it any angrier…

Babe: Just sayin'…

Rainbow Dash (gulping): Twilight and Applejack need to hurry.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship was Magic finale

Rainbow Dash (flying around the Ursa): Here boy!

Ursa (trying to catch Rainbow): RAH!

Rainbow Dash: You're too slow! Come on, what are you waiting for?

André (holding on tightly): Rainbow, please don't make it any angrier.

Rainbow Dash: Right. Sorry…

While Rainbow Dash kept the Ursa at bay Twilight and Applejack managed to find a very long piece of rope.

Twilight [voice]: Guys!

Fluttershy (keeping a safe distance away from the fight): Look, there's Twilight and Applejack!

Babe: They got the rope too!

Applejack: Hey ya'll! We've got the rope!

Babe: Great! While Rainbow Dash and André have it distracted wrap the rope around its legs! Twilight, use your magic!

Twilight: Alright!

Babe: Fluttershy, head down to the ground now.

Fluttershy (Descending to the ground): Ok.

Babe: Yo, Dash, come on!

Rainbow Dash: Right!

Twilight quickly wrapped the rope around the Ursa's legs. Its legs were already tied together. Using the rest of the rope Twilight repeated the same process but this time it was for the Ursa's claws.

With its legs and claws tied up the Ursa was now unable to move or attack. It struggled to keep its balance as it wasn't good on its hind legs. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash landed on the ground. Babe jumped off of Fluttershy's back and ran over to Twilight and Applejack. Rainbow Dash followed behind him.

André (looking up to the Ursa): So that's what the rope was for, huh?

Fluttershy: Did we win?

André: I sure hope so. Come on. Let's go check in with Twilight and the others. (Jogging over to the others) Hey, guys!

While André headed toward the others Fluttershy looked up to the Ursa, she was saddened to see the Ursa tied up and bound like a vicious animal despite the fact that it was. She believed that there was good in all animals, even in dragons. She knew tying the Ursa up was the only way to stop its rampage. She looked away and started to walk over to her friends.

Fluttershy: …I hate seeing animals bound up like this.

Twilight (turning to Fluttershy): Hey, Fluttershy! Come on, we-(gasping) Fluttershy!

Applejack: T-The Ursa's falling over! It's going to crush her! Fluttershy, run!

Fluttershy heard her friends yelling and looked back. The thing she saw was the Ursa's underside falling down toward her. She was frozen in fear. Fluttershy closed her eyes but she was pushed out of the way just before the Ursa fell to the ground. All the others ran to the other side of the Ursa. Fluttershy was lying on the ground, a safe distance away from the Ursa that was about to unintentionally crush her.

Babe (holding Fluttershy): Fluttershy, are you alright?

Fluttershy: …I'm fine.

They all looked over to the Ursa. The first thing they noticed was a human hand slightly twitching from underneath the Ursa's belly.

Babe: …

Fluttershy: No.

Applejack: André's under there! He pushed Fluttershy out the way!

Rainbow Dash: What are we waiting for!? We have to help!

Fluttershy's eyes began to fill with water. Babe continued to hold Fluttershy close to him while the others quickly went to save André from the Ursa. Applejack and Rainbow Dash managed to summon all their strength and lift up a little bit of the fat André was crushed under while Twilight pulled him out. Fluttershy released herself from Babe's grip to check on her friend's situation. Twilight held André in an attempt to wake him while the others joined together.

Fluttershy: No…

Twilight: We finally stopped the Ursa! You've gotta get up!

Rainbow Dash: Come on, wake up!

Fluttershy: Is he…?

Despite their efforts of trying to wake him André continued to lye motionlessly on the ground. They all began to fear for the worse. Fluttershy couldn't help but be overcome by horrible guilt, thinking it was all her fault. She collapsed beside him and laid her head on his chest crying, all the others began doing the same, with the exception of Babe.

Fluttershy: No! It's all my fault, I'm sorry!

Rainbow Dash: Why? Why...?

Babe: ...

Fluttershy (sobbing): It's not fair! He was only trying to help me!

Babe walked over to Fluttershy. He placed his hand on her side.

Fluttershy: …Babe?

Babe (shaking his head): …

Fluttershy: He-

Babe: I know. Please, give me some time with him...I grew up with him. I just need some time with him, y'know, as a close friend.

Fluttershy (stepping aside): …Ok.

Babe: Thanks.

Fluttershy stepped to the side, giving Babe his final moments with his friend. Babe got down on one knee beside him.

Babe (looking down at André): …

Twilight: I don't think my heart can take this…

Rainbow Dash: …

Applejack (lowering her hat): ...

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight were on the brink of letting their sadness overcome them.

Babe (sighing): André…

André: …

Babe (putting his hands on André's shoulder): You need to-

The ponies all began to get teary eyed.

Babe (shaking André back and forth): Wake up because you're scaring the girls!

Rainbow Dash: Babe, NOOOOO!

Rainbow hit the back of Babe's head.

Babe: Ow! What was that for Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? HOW COULD YOU TREAT HIM LIKE THAT?

Babe: Like what!? He's fine!

André: Hehehe…he's the only one who caught me, huh?

Rainbow Dash: …Wha-?

Babe: Of course he's not dead. If a fall from the sky can't take him out then nothing really will. It's the world law.

WHACK!

André (holding his head): Ouch! What was that for Rainbow!?

Rainbow Dash: DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Twilight: Wait…so, you're ok?

André (standing up and dusting himself off): Yup. Good job on taking down the Ursa by the way, well done.

Twilight: …You…you…YOU-!

Whack!

André: Ow!

Applejack: That wasn't funny André. You had us worried sick!

Whack!

André: OWW!

Fluttershy: Especially me!

Fluttershy raised her hoof and prepared to strike André. Seeing this André covered his head but soon he felt additional weight on his body. He opened his eyes. He was being hugged by Fluttershy, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Babe stood on one knee and put his hand on André's shoulder.

Babe: What you did was dumb, idiotic and every other word in the dictionary that defines stupid but you saved Fluttershy and that was cool.

André: Ha. Well, you can't be the hero all the time.

Babe: Ahaaa, shut up.

André: Eh. Sorry to worry you all but I'm fine. I won't do something like that again.

All the ponies were relieved and got off of him, except Fluttershy.

Fluttershy (holding him tighter): Darn right you won't, I won't let you!

André: UH! F-Fluttershy…you're holding me kinda tight…

Fluttershy: I-if I lost you I-I just don't know….(hugging even tighter) what I would do!

André: MMMM!

Babe: Wait, Fluttershy, let him go!

Twilight: Fluttershy-

Fluttershy: You shouldn't have put yourself in that kind of risk!

Applejack: Uh, Sugarcube…?

Babe: Fluttershy, you're killing him.

Fluttershy (turning to Babe): I am? But he's not laughing.

Babe: No. I mean literally, he stopped moving.

Fluttershy: Huh?

André: …

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around him again….holding him in what now seemed like a vicious bear hug.

Fluttershy: No, no, no! You can't leave us again!

Spitfire (walking out of a building): My head…what happened?

Rainbow Dash: Spitfire! (Flying over to her idol) Are you ok?

Spitfire: Well, nothing broken, so I guess I'm alright.

Rainbow Dash: Great!

Spitfire: Whoa…you guys took down the Ursa?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Thanks to Babe and his quick thinking.

Babe [voice]: You're welcome.

Spitfire: Nice going. You know, you really are a cool pony Dash. Wanna hang out after all this is done?

Rainbow Dash: Sure! Wait…are we actually going to hang out or are you just going to invite me and then ignore me like at the gala.

Spitfire: You were at the gala?

Rainbow Dash: …Never mind. Of course I want to hang out with you!

Spitfire: Awesome. Hey, Is that…André?

Rainbow Dash: Lying on the ground? Yeah, that's him. He had a little "accident".

Spitfire: Accident? No…the Ursa didn't…

Rainbow Dash: Of course n-

Spitfire ignored what Rainbow and ran over to André's side in a panic. She looked down at him thinking he was hurt from the Ursa.

Spitfire: What happened?

Babe: The Ursa fell and crushed him but he's cool. Fluttershy accidently went overboard and kinda bear hugged him to death.

Fluttershy (Staring at Babe): …

Babe: I mean…hugged him until he lost consciousness. W-Was that better?

Fluttershy: Much.

Spitfire: The Ursa did this…

Babe: No, didn't you just hear what I said?

Spitfire: And we didn't even get the chance to truly get to know each other.

Babe: What is she talking about?

Spitfire: But even after all the small things we did he had a big role in my heart.

Rainbow Dash and Babe: What?

Spitfire: Please…wake up. I know you can pull through this.

Babe [voice]: I'm getting a little irritated.

Twilight and all the others weren't expecting this or what was about to happen next. Spitfire slowly went down toward André's face, what happened wasn't shown but with the sound of a cartoony kissing sound effect one could only imagine. Twilight and Applejack gasped.

Twilight: …

Applejack (looking at Babe): …?

Babe (shrugging): …

André [voice]: …Mm? Mm!? MMM! MM!

Spitfire (rising up): Huh?

André: Ah! Uh! Spitfire! What are you doing?

Spitfire: You're alive?

André: Of course I'm alive! You didn't have to give me CPR.

Spitfire: What's CPR? Oh! It doesn't matter! (Hugging André) You're alive!

André: Yeah…

Spitfire: Aw man…I'm so overjoyed!

André: Um…sure?

Spitfire: I have to go find the others so I'll see you later, ok? Hey, Rainbow Dash, wanna help me look?

Rainbow Dash (staring at Spitfire): …

Spitfire: …Uh, something wrong?

Babe: All's well that ends well I suppose. Right, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy (staring at Spitfire): …

Spitfire: …Why're you both staring at me like that?

While the weird gathering between the ponies and humans were happening they all failed to realize that the Ursa was freeing itself from the rope.

Ursa (releasing itself from the rope): GGRRRRRRRRAAHHHH!

Everyone, with the exception of Babe, screamed in horror at the sight of the angry Ursa standing once more.

Ursa (standing tall against the others): RRRAAAAHHH!

Babe: Funny how we completely forgot about that thing…

André: Anymore idea's guys?

Fluttershy: WE COULD RUN!

Twilight: Sounds good to me!

Ursa (raising its foot): RRRRGGGHHHH!

André: AHH! (Curling into a ball) Uh…

A pink star twinkled in the sky and it came crashing down into Equestria and it was aimed for Ponyville…before the Ursa could crush Babe, André, Twilight and all the others the star that was shown earlier smashed onto the top of the Ursa's head making it stand straight up and falling backwards like a flat plank in a comedic cartoon fashion. Once the Ursa hit the ground dust and dirt shrouded the area where it fell. The air began to clear and a shadowy figure started to give form in the dust.

"That was so much fun!"

André: HUH!? That voice!

Babe: No, it can't be.

The dust cleared, the Ursa was defeated, and Pinkie Pie stood at its feet unknowingly victorious.

Pinkie Pie: That ride was awesome! Out of this world!

André: P-P-P-P-

Babe: Pinkie Pie! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Pinkie Pie: I don't know, but it sure was a lot of fun! I was soaring and soaring and soaring! What have you guys been up to?

André: …

Babe: …

Twilight: …

Applejack: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Fluttershy: …

Spitfire: …

Pinkie Pie: The silent treatment, huh? Or is it the silent game? I can play that game too! Ok, here we go! Ready, set-wait, we've already started! And I talked, well, I'm talking! I guess that means you guys win! Maybe next time! I've got to use the little filly's room! So I'll be back!

The pink hero(?) quickly ran off and was out of sight leaving all of her friends in awe and tremendous confusion.

André: Did she…did she really just save us and Ponyville?

Babe: You know what…forget it. I just need to lie down…I'm super confused right now. I don't know…what to feel.

Spitfire: …Right. I'm going to go look for Soarin' and the others.

Babe: Ok. Guys, let's head home.

Twilight (calmly walking away): Sounds like a great idea.

Babe: Today was just a really weird day and hopefully it doesn't happen again or at least for a really long time. I officially hate Ursa's now.

André: Dude…I think I'ma need Rarity to make me some new pants.

Pinkie Pie: HEY, guys!

Babe: Hey, Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie: I'm glad I caught you both. Look guys, I've got something to ask you.

André: Sure.

Pinkie Pie: It's more of a request really. So far this series I haven't gotten much show time. It'd be nice if I could get an episode y'know? I mean, I didn't even get an invite to the Nightmare Night special other than being briefly mentioned. I just think it'd be nice if you could brainstorm and get some ideas cooking about Pinkie Pie! She's fun too right? Hehehe! I know you guys won't let me down!

André: …

Babe: …

Pinkie Pie: To be continued!

* * *

**What...just happened? Lol. Probably not the chapter you were expecting, huh? I kinda got a little random on this one but it was still a little fun getting into all in all.**


	11. Special chapter: Nightmare Night Special

**Author's note: A chapter dedicated to Nightmare Night aka Halloween on Earth. I remember making this chapter around Halloween and it turned out pretty good, according to my friend who "helps" co-write but you all know him better as the guy who helps Fluttershy with her shyness classes. Alright, that's enough talking on my end. Let's just jump right into this thing, shall we? I hope you enjoy and get a few laughs out of this.**

* * *

"Follow me and very soon you'll hear the tale of Night Mare Moon. Listen close my little dears, and I'll tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary, of Night Mare Moon, who makes you wary."

My little Pony…

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves, from her searching eyes. But Night Mare Moon wants just one thing; to gobble up ponies in one quick swing, hungrily."

Friendship is…

"She soar's the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year! Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!"

October 31st  
Nightmare Night…

It was the beginning of a dark and stormy night on Nightmare Night. Near Everfree forest was an abandoned run down old manor. Inside were spider webs, dust and ruined floors.

White cloths were over all the old furniture giving the manor the classic horror feel, creeks coming from the upper level in the manor could be heard. Carefully walking down the hallway upstairs was Trixie.

Trixie: T-This is nothing…the Great and Powerful Trixie has nothing to fear…an old run down house such as this doesn't have any ghosts or anything like that…that w-would be ridiculous…hehehe…if anything were to show up all Trixie would have to do is-

The sudden sound of thunder crashed into the background.

Trixie: AAHH! (Ducking to the floor cowering) Huh? O-Oh…it was just…t-thunder…I-I-I knew that…

A dark hoof slowly drifts out of the shadows and taps Trixie's back. Once she felt the tap on her back Trixie stood still for a second before very slowly turning her head to see who touched her. Upon turning the view changes to a look outside the mansion while Trixie's screaming is heard, echoing throughout the local forest area. What happened to Trixie was unknown…

My little Pony: Friendship is cursed

A few hours later on the same stormy night a knocking on the manor's door echoes throughout old run down house. No reply came from the house and the door slowly creaked open. Peeking into the manor was André.

André: Hm…ok. It's all clear. (Walking into the house) C'mon.

Following behind him was Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Babe and a shaking Fluttershy. They were all wet from the rain. Each step they took mud followed behind from their shoes and hooves. They all walked until they got to the foyer. There was a fireplace with a burning fire, already lit. There were chairs and tables around, stairs and doorways leading to different parts of the manor.

Twilight: Um…guys, do you think it's ok to just barge in?

Babe: It's a storm out there. I'm sure it's fine.

Twilight: Not that. I mean this house. Is it ok for us to just barge into some other ponies home?

Babe: Someone else's home? Twilight, this is a rundown old manor. I highly doubt anyone's even here.

Twilight: But there's a fire lit.

André (standing by the fire): Lucky for us then. Nice and warm.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. (Shaking herself dry) Ah! Much better!  
André covered himself as Rainbow shook herself dry.

Rainbow Dash: Oops. Hehehe! Sorry about that.

André: Yeah, very funny Rainbow.

Babe (looking around): Where's Fluttershy?

The four looked around until Twilight spotted Fluttershy's shaking pink tail under one of the covered tables. Twilight used her magic to pull Fluttershy from under the table.

Babe: What's wrong, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: T-This spooky run down old house…that's what's wrong.

Babe: Spooky? (Looking around) But it's just a rundown old house.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. And it doesn't look like anypony's around either.

Fluttershy: Still…it's Nightmare Night and things go bump in the night.

Twilight: Don't worry about it. Nightmare Night isn't anything to be afraid of besides we can't make it back home in this storm. We'll have to wait it out here.

Babe: Fluttershy, I promise you that nothing bad is going to hap-

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Fluttershy: AAAH! (Ducking under another table) W-W-W-What was that?

Twilight: Somepony is here and by the sounds of it they're in trouble.

Babe: But where'd it come from?

André: Sounded like it came from upstairs.

Rainbow Dash: Well gang it looks like we've got a mystery on our hooves. Let's split up!

Twilight: Good idea.

Babe: It is?

Twilight: Rainbow Dash, you search the West area. Babe and I will search the North area. André, you take Fluttershy and do a little exploring around the East. If anything happens we'll meet back here. Is that clear?

Rainbow Dash: Roger!

Babe: Got it.

André: I guess so but why do I have to look after Fluttershy?

Twilight (whispering): Don't let her hear you. You're the only one who seems to understand Fluttershy's emotions the most so calming her down when she gets scared seems right up your alley.

André: Alright, alright. I understand.

Twilight: Alright. Let's go!

Rainbow, Twilight and Babe all went out to investigate their assigned locations in the manor. Fluttershy was still cowering underneath the table. André went over to the table standing at Fluttershy's tail.

André: Hey, Fluttershy, c'mon.

Fluttershy [voice]: I don't wanna!

André: You don't wanna? But we've gotta.

Fluttershy [voice]: No we don't! We can leave right now!

André: But…Fluttershy, all the others have gone to see who was screaming. We can't let them down.

Fluttershy: …

André: And besides you're not alone. I'm with you. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I swear to that.

After thinking for a few seconds Fluttershy crawls back from under the table.

Fluttershy: …

André: Does that mean you'll come with me?

Fluttershy: Yes. Sorry that you're stuck with such a scaredy pony like me…I'm sure you'd rather be with Rainbow Dash.

André: You don't have to apologize and that's not true. I like being around you as much as Babe does, even though we don't hang out as much as I originally thought.

Fluttershy: Really?

André: Heh. Yeah. (Petting Fluttershy's back) Let's get moving.

Fluttershy: Right…

The two now began their search in the East end of the manor. They headed up a flight of stairs with André leading. They pass by a multitude of picture frames on the wall. They all had strange and creepy looking ponies on them. It looked as if the eyes on the ponies in the pictures were watching them. André didn't bother looking at the pictures as he continued walking up the stairs, Fluttershy however noticed them but kept following behind André.

Fluttershy: K-Keep it together…Fluttershy…keep it t-together…

André (walking pass a mirror): Hm. See anything unusual?

Fluttershy (walking pass the same mirror): Um-(seeing her reflection) AAHH!

André: Fluttershy! What's wrong?

André quickly goes back to check on Fluttershy. Once he looks at the mirror and back at Fluttershy he realized that she was frightened by her own reflection. He could only sigh.

Fluttershy (blushing): Ehehe…oops.

André: Quit messing around Fluttershy. (Walking down the hall) C'mon, there's nothing to be afraid of.

Fluttershy: Of course. (Looking back at the mirror) Hehe…scared of my own reflection, how-

The reflection in the mirror suddenly began to move even when Fluttershy didn't. Fluttershy shook her head thinking she was seeing things and stares into the mirror again. After staring at it for a few more seconds the reflection in the mirror began to put on a slow grin while her mane covered her face. The reflection began to sing a familiar taunting tune.

Reflection (crawling out of the mirror): Fluttershy…Fluttershy…Fluttershy, can hardly fly…

Fluttershy [voice]: AAAAAHHHH!

Meanwhile in the other side of the manor Rainbow Dash heard Fluttershy screams.

Rainbow Dash: Huh? That sounded like Fluttershy. Figures. Anything can scare her. (Flying down the hallway) I mean, c'mon, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of in this place.

At the end of the hallway Rainbow turned the corner and looked down the next hallway seeing more doors, all of which lead to bedrooms. As she continued to walk down the hall she noticed a lonely book lying on the carpet, the book was being shined on through the windows by the moons light.

Rainbow Dash: Cool! A book, I wonder if it's a Daring Do book! (Flying over to the book) Huh? "Cupcakes…"? Lame, wait a second. (Noticing the cover image) Is this Pinkie Pie on the cover? It sure is Pinkie Pie…when did she write a book?

Unaware of what the book was Rainbow Dash opened it and began to read out of curiosity.

Meanwhile Babe and Twilight continued searching the Northern half of the manor. They were in the dining area.

Twilight: Nothing here but a dining room. What do you think Babe? (Looking around) Um, Babe, where are you?

No reply came but metal clinging echoed from the kitchen filled the room. Twilight flinched at the sounds and looked at the kitchen's doorway. The sounds got louder and louder. The sounds went from clanking and clattering to the sound of approaching footsteps.

Twilight: W-Who's there?

SFX: Tap…tap…

Twilight: Don't come any closer…

SFX: Tap…tap…

Twilight: I'm warning-

Babe (walking out of the kitchen with snacks): Yo, Twilight, this place is great. (Chewing) This place has the best snacks, we should live in here.

Twilight: Oh, Babe, that was you making all that racket?

Babe: Yeah. I was hungry so I took a peek into the fridge.

Twilight: Oh! Hahaha! I should've known.

Babe: What? You thought it was ghosts or something?

Twilight: Hehe, I thought it was somepony else. Kinda silly, huh?

Babe: Nope.

Twilight: Oh yeah? And why's that?

Babe smiled and closed his eyes. What happened next was terrifying, his head began turning in 360 degrees. The sound of bone cracking completes the rather horrifying sight.

Twilight's jaw dropped and her eyes shrunk. Once Babe's neck finished turning and got back to normal it was shown that his eyes and mouth were emitting some strange white light. The sounds of faint static like screaming was coming from his opened mouth.

Twilight: …

Babe: It's coming…

Twilight: …

Babe (appearing behind Twilight): It's here…

Twilight: AHH!

Without even giving anything any second thought Twilight quickly ran out of dining area.

Back in the East Fluttershy was still shaken up from what she had seen in the mirror. She was closely watching behind herself to make sure nothing was following her. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking.

Fluttershy: A-André…I think something really weird is going on in this house.

André tapped Fluttershy to get her attention.

Fluttershy (turning around to André): Huh?

André: BOOO!

Fluttershy: AAAAHHHH!

André: Hahahahaha!

Fluttershy: ANDR…!

André: Hahahaha!

Fluttershy: Why'd you scare me like that?

André: Hehehe…sorry Fluttershy, hahaha! You were open! Hahahaha!

Fluttershy didn't get what was so funny. She gave André the…stare…the prankster automatically felt a shiver down his spine when she gave him the intimidating. He quickly stopped laughing.

André: I'm sorry Fluttershy. I promise that I won't scare you again.

Fluttershy: Good. You could've scared me death! I hope you've learned something.

André: Yes mam.

SFX: Clank!

André: Hm?

SFX: Clank!

Fluttershy: EEP!

SFX: Clank, clank!

André and Fluttershy looked down the hallway and the saw the shadow of walking armor on the wall at the end of the moonlit hallway.

André: Something's coming…

Fluttershy: RUN!

André: Run?

Fluttershy blindly ran in the other direction. It didn't take long until she ran into another set of armor that was mysteriously stationary in the center of the hallway.

Fluttershy (slowly looking up to the armor): Oh no…

Glowing green eyes came from the helmet plating.

Fluttershy: AAHH! (Running back toward André) There's a monster that way too!

André (turning to Fluttershy): Monster?

Fluttershy jumped onto André and unintentionally tackled him to the floor, tightly wrapping her arms around him, shaking in fear.

The two suites of armor had the two cornered in the hallway as they slowly approached from both sides. André noticed a door right across from where he and Fluttershy were sitting.

Fluttershy: W-What'll we do…?

André stood up and brought Fluttershy over to the door. He opened the door and discovered an empty closet with a light switch string above. He turned the light on and put Fluttershy into the closet.

Fluttershy: What are-

André: No matter what happens, stay in there.

Fluttershy (extending her hoof): No!

André (closing the door): …

After putting Fluttershy in the safety of the closet he put his back against the door to make sure none of the suits of armor would get the chance to get inside.

Fluttershy: What are you doing? Open the door!

André [voice]: I'm gonna lure these guys as far away from you as possible. When you get the chance head back to the foyer where Twilight said we'd meet up at.

Fluttershy: But-!

André [voice]: Come on, come at me bro!

SFX: Clank, clank, clank!

André [voice]: Over here! Follow me!

SFX: Clank, clank, clank!

Fluttershy: No…Twilight, Babe, Rainbow Dash…where are you?

A door to one of the rooms slowly opened. Twilight poked her head into the room to check for danger.

Twilight: H-Hello? I-Is anypony…in here, Rainbow D-Dash, André, Babe, Fluttershy? (Turning on the light switch) Ah, that's better…

The lights flicker on and off before going completely off leaving Twilight alone in the dark.

Twilight: What the-oh…not now…

Two glowing circles appeared in the darkness and a larger circle appeared below the two smaller circles. A quiet eerie version of the lullaby song Twinkle, twinkle little star begins to play.

"Twinkle…twinkle…little…star"

Twilight: W-Who's that?

The two smaller circles begin fading in and out as if they were eyeballs blinking and while the lullaby was coming from the circle below. The circle was moving in sync with the song as if it was someone singing.

"How I wonder what you are….up above the world so high…like a diamond…in the sky…"

Twilight: Babe? This isn't funny…

"When the blazing sun is gone…"

Twilight begins to back up slowly.

"When the nothing shines upon…"

SFX: Thump!

Twilight's back hits the room's door.

"Then you show your little light…"

The three circles disappear and the room is completely dark again. The TV is turned on and gives the room light. Twilight briefly covered her face from the brightness of the TV. Once she put her hoof down she saw that Babe was sitting in a chair directly in front of the TV.

Twilight: B-Babe…?

Babe: …

Twilight (slowly approaching): What're you doing…?

Babe: …

Twilight: We've got to find André and the others…

SFX: Creeeeek

Twilight (turning to the door): Ah!

Babe (walking into the room): Twilight?

Twilight: Babe?

Babe: Where've you been? I've been looking everywhere for you.

Twilight: B-B-B-B-B-BUT….you were just-

Twilight looks over to the chair and saw that no one was sitting in the chair.

Babe: You alright?

Twilight: There was…but…

Babe: Twilight, come on. (Holding the door open) Don't wander off like that again.

Twilight (walking out of the room): …

Babe: Why were you watching static? (Closing the door behind himself) You're weird.

Right after the two left the room Babe reappears in the chair directly in front of the TV. The TV then appears to have turned itself off afterwards.

Moments after Fluttershy sorrowfully found herself walking down the hallway heading back to the foyer.

Fluttershy: ….Why'd he do that? If I wasn't such a timid little pony…André would still be-(Spotting André at the lower level of the foyer) Huh? A-André!

André (looking up to Fluttershy): Fluttershy!

Fluttershy happily opened her wings and flies into André. He wrapped his arms around her and pats her head gently.

André: Thank goodness you're alright.

Fluttershy (standing back): I-I'm sorry if I-

André: Aw, don't worry about it. C'mon. Let's move on.

Rainbow Dash (frightfully approaching the two): …G-Guys.

André: Rainbow Dash! You're ok!

Rainbow Dash: No…no, I'm not…I-I want to go home now…

André: What's wrong?

Rainbow Dash: Books…..evil…horrifying…c-cupcakes…Pinkie Pie…dear Celestia…

André: Rainbow, just calm down. We've gotta find the others.

Rainbow Dash: We can come back for Twilight and Babe in the morning! This place is haunted! We all need to get out of here while we can!

André: This is the element of loyalty talking? They're our friends Rainbow! We have to-

A loud crash of thunder detonated with a loud boom.

André: Come back in the morning because this place is haunted!

Twilight [voice]: Guys!

André: Twilight? Babe!?

Babe and Twilight ran up to the others. They were all reunited again.

André: Where the heck have you guys been!?

Twilight: W-We've…I DON'T KNOW!

Babe: What's wrong? You all look like you've just seen a ghost.

André: Don't play with us Babe. I mean it man.

Babe: What?

Knocking was coming from the front door.

André, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: AAHH!

Babe (walking up to the front door): Guys…it's just the door.

André: Babe! Don't open the door!

Babe: Why not?

André: Bad things usually happen when doors are opened in movies man.

Babe: …Shut up. (Opening the door) Who is it?

The second Babe opens the door thunder crashes in the background, giving two hooded pony figures dark and creepy appearances.

Babe (gasping): …

André: Close the door!

Applejack (stepping forward): Now what in tarnation are you all still doing out here?

Twilight: Applejack?

Rarity: Why are you all staying at such a rundown old house? I thought you all had better taste than that.

Twilight: Rarity too?

Applejack: Yeah. We heard from some ponies around town that they saw you guys heading for this manor. Once we heard that we managed to find ourselves a carriage ride that'll bring us all back home in the storm.  
Twilight: Seriously?

Rarity: Yes. The carriage is at the entrance waiting for us. Come now. Let's get out of here before the storm gets any worse.

Babe: You guys didn't have to come out and do all that for us.

André: Babe, shut up! Guys, let's go!

André, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight wasted no time in rushing out of the manor. They made a quick dash toward the carriage that was waiting for them at the manor's entrance.

Twilight [voice]: Those who want to sleep over at my house say I!

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and André [voice]: I!

Rarity: What was that all about?

Applejack: Ah've never seen them so twitchy before. Is everything alright?

Babe: Everything's fine. I don't know what's wrong with those guys. (Closing the door behind himself) They're acting like they just survived a horror movie. Oh well. (Walking toward the carriage with AJ and Rarity) A Halloween sleep over party at Twilight's does sound like fun.

Applejack: Sure does. Ah've been hard at work the past couple days so I could use a little R&R at Twilight's.

Rarity: Ditto.

Applejack, Rarity and Babe made it to the carriage and they all boarded. The carriage begins pulling away from the old manor. Babe looked out to it through the carriage window. Faint laughter could be heard as the carriage pulled away. It was coming from the manor.

November 1st  
7:30AM

Early the next morning Babe found himself at the gates of the old manor. He opened the gates and walked up to the front door. The manor and the grass surrounding it were all still a little wet from the rain brought on by the previous stormy night.

Babe: …Hm.

The front door opened with a long creak.

Babe: Huh?

Trixie (walking out of the manor): oh…

Babe: Trixie?

Trixie: What? Who dares approaches the great and powerful Trixie unannounced?

Babe: It's me.

Trixie: Oh. You're that Babe guy. What is it that you want? Trixie is very busy.

Babe: Nothing. I was just coming back to see if anyone was trying to sell this manor for a reasonable price.

Trixie: Sell? This place hasn't been for sell in years. It can't be brought.

Babe: Really? How come?

Trixie: They say the old Hoofington family still haunts it. They disappeared years ago when the house was still new.

Babe: Oh please. I don't believe any of that ghost stuff.

Trixie: Neither does Trixie. How are your friends doing?

Babe: Oh, Twilight and the others? They're fi-

Trixie: Great. Now, Trixie has to be on her way.

Babe: You're leaving? C'mon. Don't be so cold hearted. Let's hang out for a little bit.

Trixie: You and Trixie? Seen together?

Babe: You don't have anything else better to do. Besides I'm sure André wants to see you. If nopony else in Ponyville likes you André certainly will.

Trixie: Great…but the great and powerful Trixie doesn't need friends. Friends need Trixie! So Trixie guess we could "hang" out for a little while.

Babe: Great. Friendship is magic, I'll tell ya that much.

Trixie and Babe turn their backs to the old manor and walked down the manor's walkway. Babe puts his hand on Trixie's back before turning back to the manor while smiling revealing fangs and glowing yellow feline eyes. The scene stops and slowly zooms into Babe's face as laughter is suddenly heard.

* * *

**And so ends the Nightmare Night Special. The story, Cupcakes, Rainbow Dash found was a story that Sergeant Sprinkles made about Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. It's a pretty insane and not so friendly story so if you read it you'd understand why Rainbow Dash was so freaked out, lol. Luckily this special isn't canon(Yes, I went there) for the Uncommon Connection series and was just made for fun. **

**I slso did a reference to Michael Jackson's thriller at the end there. May he continue to R.I.P. So anyway, yeah, that's the special and I hope it was an entertaining read. I actually think this was supposed to be posted a long time ago, sometime before Friendship was Magic pt1 but I couldn't remember. I remembered to post this because of what Pinkie Pie said at the end of chapter 11. The Hearth's Warming special is gonna be next so hopefully you're looking forward to that. It involves a search for Rainbow's mom and dad.**


	12. Chapter 11: Out with the new

It's been a few weeks since Ponyville was under attack by the raging Ursa. Things around Ponyville have gone back to normal. Luckily Ponyville didn't receive too much damage from the attack. With Princess Celestia's power she was able to put the Ursa back in its natural habitat far away from Ponyville.

A lone gray Pegasus sat underneath a lonely tree in the Ponyville park lying in the shade. She was repeatedly "Hm…"ing to herself.

André (walking by, noticing the pony): Hm? Hey, it's Derpy.

Derpy: Hm…

André: Huh…She looks kinda confused. (Looking at his phone for the time) I know I'm supposed to meet with Rarity but-

Derpy: Hm…

André [voice]: Hey, what's wrong?

Derpy (looking up): Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking a little bit.

André: (Her voice…it's the new voice Hasbro gave to her after all the censor crap. Her eyes aren't Derpy either.) Oh. Well, are you alright?

Derpy: I guess I'm alright but…for some reason I just don't feel like myself.

André: You don't? (Sitting beside her) How come?

Derpy: Hm…

André: …?

Derpy: Who are you?

André: (Now she asks?) Sorry, I should've introduced myself first before coming up to you. I'm André.

Derpy: You're André, huh?

André: You know who I am?

Derpy: Of course. Everypony in Cloudsdale know who you are.

André: They do? Heh, I wonder if it's because Rainbow Dash.

Derpy: My name is Derpy. Hey, André, can I ask you something?

André: Yeah.

Derpy: Have you ever felt like you're…not yourself?

André: Not myself?

Derpy: I know it's a pretty strange question and it may not make much sense but I was just wondering if I was the only pony who felt like this.

André: Aw, no, Derpy. You're not the only pony, I know what you feel.

**"PLEASE! You're not as awesome or cool as you think! You're an egotistical, self-absorbent cheater!"**

**"Without me you wouldn't even have been a second thought to the Wonderbolts no matter how good you think you may be."**

**"What is the matter with you guys!? You think it's my fault? I'm not the one who started this! It's Rainbow Dash's fault! If she thinks I wasn't really her friend then…maybe we weren't ever friends!"**

**"You know what, I don't care. You all think it's my fault then fine, I don't need this. I don't need any of you."**

André: ...Yeah. I have felt that way before, but, it all managed to work out just fine in the end.

Derpy: That's great…I would hate to have to say goodbye to myself. Maybe you could help me! How would you say goodbye to me?

André: Goodbye? Why would I say goodbye?

Derpy: It just seems like a part of me is gone, it's what I like to call "Old Derpy". And Old Derpy is gone for good and the new me is here to stay. I wish I knew how to bring the old Derpy back.

André: …

Derpy: I miss the old Derpy. How did you find the old you, André?

André: I didn't do it. My friends did, it's because of them I "found" myself again without them then the old André would be gone. It's thanks to them I'm still me.

Derpy: Friends…having a friend sounds nice.

André: What do you mean?

Derpy: I haven't really had many friends. I don't really know how to make them…

André: That's ridiculous! (Standing up) I'll be your friend.

Derpy: …?

André: If you want a friend then you've got one.

Derpy: You mean it?

André: Yeah. If you really want the old Derpy back then I'll help you find her, I want the old Derpy back to. There's nothing worse than losing who you really are.

Pinkie Pie (standing beside André): That is so true. I'll be your friend too!

André (jumping back): Wah!

Pinkie Pie: Hiya, André!

André: Pinkie Pie? Where did you come from?

Pinkie Pie: Does it really matter?

André (thinking): …No.

Pinkie Pie: Hehe!

André: You see Derpy? I'm not the only one you've got. Now you've got two friends.

Pinkie Pie: Two? A friend of a friend is a friend! She's friends with Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Babe!

André: Of course. You're friends with so many ponies now and I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you depressed. So how about you, me and Pinkie Pie go out and see what we can do about getting the old Derpy back.

Derpy (jumping up): That's sounds great! Thank you so much!

André: Don't thank us. C'mon, let's go and hit the town! I have a series of tests that's sure to bring old Derpy back!

Pinkie Pie: You do?

André: Yup. (Walking) To town hall we go!

One scene change later! André, Pinkie Pie and Derpy were standing outside town hall. It was in top shape and looked brand spanking new, it was perfect.

Pinkie Pie: So, André, what are we doing here at town hall?

André: All in due time Pinkie Pie. Do you have your party cannon?

Pinkie Pie stretched her arms to the side and once she pulled them back she had her party cannon.

André: Huh…you know I'm standing right here next to you and I still can't figure out how the heck you're grabbing these items and bringing them out of nowhere.

Pinkie Pie: Um…what?

André grabbed the cannon and aimed it at the top of town hall. He kicked the bottom of the cannon and released a massive blast of party items. Town hall was covered in confetti, party hats and other party related stuff.

André: What the-do you ever have anything worth destruction in there?

Pinkie Pie: You tryin' to say somethin'? My parties aren't the bomb? They aren't destructive enough?

André: I never said that. I mean destructive like a cannon ball or something.

Pinkie Pie: OH! No. Why?

André: I need to ruin town hall's roof. (Picking up a small rock) Hm…

Derpy: What're you going to do with that?

André: …What was I thinking? This isn't enough to take down a roof. You know what, forget it. Let's just move onto test 2.

The three turned around and began walking away. André looked at the rock he picked up and just tossed it over head, disposing it.

André: Well that test was a real bust-

SFX: BOOM! CRASH! GLASS SHATTER

The sound of the chaos forced the three to stop in their tracks and pause until the sound of all the destruction came to a halt.

Derpy: That sounded like-

Pinkie Pie: A real-

André: Problem…

The three slowly turned around and were shocked to see town hall in a shamble, especially the roof.

André: Jeez, what happened?

Mayor Mare (weeping in front of the ruin): Oh…this is horrible!

Pinkie Pie: Miss Mare! Miss Mare! What's wrong?

Mayor Mare: Can't you see? Town hall is ruined?

André: That's…terrible…who could've done this in such a short amount of time?

Mayor Mare: I don't know…but all I know now is that this is dreadful.

André: That's terrible Miss Mare. Well whoever did it won't get away with this, in fact. Please, allow us to do what we can to repair town hall.

Mayor Mare: No, no. It's quite alright. You kids don't need to do anything.

André: Please. We insist.

Pinkie Pie: We do?

André (looking at Pinkie): Yes. (Turning back to the mayor) We do.

Mayor Mare: Weeeell…Alright if you insist. You're good kids, thank you.

André: It's no problem at all Miss Mare, just leave it to us.

Although a bit skeptical at first Derpy and Pinkie Pie just followed André's lead and helped assist him in repairing the mysteriously ruined town hall. It nearly took the entire day but the trio was able to fix up town hall although not to its original shape. It wasn't perfect but it was better than it was before. The only exception was the ruined roof.

André: So, Derpy, how does straightening out town hall make you feel?

Derpy: Good.

André: As in you found your old self?

Derpy: No, as in I feel good about helping out. Old Derpy still hasn't really shown up yet.

Pinkie Pie: Old Derpy, new Derpy oh no…it's not like old and new Fluttershy is it?

André: No, no, no! That was a different situation Pinkie. This isn't like that at all.

Pinkie Pie: Phew! Wait, how do you know?

André: Uh…Fluttershy told me.

Pinkie Pie: She did?

André: Um…yes?

Pinkie Pie: …

André: W-What?

Pinkie Pie: Are you hiding something?

André: No.

Pinkie Pie: …Okie dokie!

SFX: CRASH!

The loud crashing sound made André and Pinkie Pie flinch before. The roof had completely fallen into the inside of town hall, Derpy was looking back and forth confused while standing near the roof on her cloud.

André: Derpy, be careful!

Derpy: Huh? B-But I-

André: We don't want to cause any more damage.

Derpy: But that wasn't me!

André: Then what was it?

Derpy: I don't know.

André: Sure.

Derpy: You don't believe me?

André: Not really.

Derpy (jumping up and down): But I just don't know what went wrong!

André (gasping): …!

The cloud she was bouncing on lets off a small bolt of lightning that shocked Derpy. The shock caused her to be briefly shaky. Her eyes circling around in the dazed effect, she shook her head and snapped out of the daze however her eyes were walled.

Derpy: Ugh…what happened?

André: Derpy!

Derpy (looking down to André): Huh?

André: Your eyes!

Derpy: What about them?

André: They're back to their original Derpyness!

Derpy: Derpyness?

André: Uh…know what? Forget about it. Do you feel any different?

Derpy: I feel like a small piece of me came back to me. I guess helping with the town's hall is making me feel like my old self, whatever that may have been. Hehe…

André: Alright! Let's go onto the next test!

Pinkie Pie: Next test? What's the next test?

André: We need to see Twilight first. C'mon Derpy, we're done here!

Derpy: Um, ok?

Derpy flies down off of the cloud and follows behind André and Pinkie Pie. As they left the scene Mayor Mare exited the town hall alongside a detective pony.

Mayor Mare: So, what do you think?

Detective: It was the perfect crime mayor, smash and run. Whoever did this must've been a real genius.

Mayor Mare: Dreadful…

Detective: Very. The disaster was caused by a chain reaction lead on by this (showing the tiny rock) rock.

MEANWHILE…

Pinkie Pie (skipping along): So André, why're we heading to Twilight's?

André: We need her to perform a spell on us.

Pinkie Pie: A spell? But why, what are we doing?

André: We're going to Cloudsdale.

Pinkie Pie: Cloudsdale, but for what?

The trio eventually arrive in Cloudsdale.

Delivery Pegasus: Now, Derpy, are you sure you won't mess this delivery up?

Derpy: Yes.

Delivery Pegasus: I have my doubts but I'm sure that your friends will keep an eye on you.

André: We will Mr. Mail Pegasus.

Pinkie Pie: Yup! She's in capable hooves!

Delivery Pegasus (looking at André's hands): …Yeeeah. Well, good luck with that. Make sure you have those packages are delivered before the sun goes down.

Derpy, André and Pinkie Pie: Ok!

The delivery Pegasus flew away with a dull expression on his face, leaving the trio to their work.

André: Alrighty guys we've got to deliver our assigned packages and mail. So let's not waste any time.

Pinkie Pie (swimming in the air): Okie dokie! How long does this flying spell work by the way?

André: Twilight didn't give any specifics but I'll say that it should last the rest of the day or at least I hope so.

Pinkie Pie: Cool. Looks like I have to get packages to the ponies in Ponyville.

André: How do you know?

Pinkie Pie (pointing to André's mailbag label): You've got to handle the mail in Canterlot, it says so right there.

André (looking at the label): How did I not notice that? Where do you have to go Derpy?

Derpy: I stay here in Cloudsdale.

André: Alright. Let's get to work. We don't want to keep those ponies waiting.

Pinkie Pie and Derpy nod their heads in agreement. André's plan with doing the mail delivery was for restoring Derpy's clumsiness. Derpy was well known for her innocent clumsiness and with that gone then she's just not Derpy.

As the day went on Pinkie Pie, Derpy and André handled their respective route deliveries. Pinkie Pie's most notable deliveries were to Rarity, Twilight as well as the Apple and Cake family. André's noticeable stops were for Princess Celestia and a lot of the rich celebrity ponies that reside in Canterlot. All members of the Wonder bolts all received their new flight suits via Derpy's route.

The cycle for delivering continued the rest of the day for these three. After a long day on going from house to house, delivering mail and packages the three friends planned on meeting back at the spot where they started. The trio eventually finished their rounds and met back up in Cloudsdale. They sat together on a bench made of cloud.

Pinkie Pie: Man. I never would've thought that being a mail pony would be so much work.

André: Yeah but luckily flying made it easier.

Pinkie Pie: True. So, Derpy, how're you feeling? Any better yet?

André: Yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Have you had any accidents?

Pinkie Pie: Accidents?

André: …I mean luck.

Derpy: I don't really feel any different, I feel like this isn't working…

André: Darn it! Something Derpy always happens around here, why isn't it working now?

Derpy: Thanks for everything you've done guys but I think I won't ever go back to feeling like old Derpy…

André: Derpy, you can't give up. Not yet.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah. We've come so far! André still has one test left!

André: The last test won't work unless we completed test 2 first Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Oh…

Derpy (sighing): Again, thanks for everything. You did your best. I guess we'll all just have to get used to new Derpy. Maybe old Derpy just did something wrong and new Derpy had to replace her for her bad deeds.

André: No! You haven't done anything for this new Derpy to show up. You were a good pony and always were. That's why I'm not going to stop until you're back to who you were born to be! Oh, dear Celestia! Just send us a sign!

A falling object came down and hits Derpy on the head.

Derpy: Ow! (Holding her head) Ouch…

Background pony [voice]: AHAHAHA! That pony got hit in the head with a coconut!

Pinkie Pie (looking at the coconut): A coconut?

Multiple coconuts soon followed and hit Derpy's head. After the last coconut fell Derpy was in a state of bewilderment.

Background pony [voice]: AHAHA! That pony got hit in the head with four coconuts!

André (turning to the background pony): Will you shut up!?

Background pony [voice]: …Sorry.

Derpy: …

Pinkie Pie: Derpy! Are you alright?

André: Wait a second...

André took a closer look at Derpy's face. Her face was restored to its adorable scrunched like appearance.

Pinkie Pie: What's wrong?

André: H-Her face!

Pinkie Pie: Yeah?

André: She's back!

Pinkie Pie: She went somewhere?

André: Don't worry your mind about it Pinkie Pie. (Snapping his fingers in front of Derpy) Hey, are you ok? Derpy!

Derpy: …?

André: Hey, are you alright? Speak to me.

Derpy: Wha happened?

André: Your voice!

Derpy: Wha? (Gasping) My voice! I-it's back!

Pinkie Pie: So does this mean you're feeling alright?

Derpy: Yeah! I feel like my old Derpy self again!

André: YES!

Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo!

André grabbed Derpy's hoof, Derpy grabbed Pinkie Pie's hoof and Pinkie Pie grabbed André's hand. The trio happily jumped up and down in a circle, laughing. Above them Raindrops was holding a box that had "coconuts" written on the side. She tried to hide the box behind her back from her boss who was looking down at her in suspicion.

Derpy: I feel so fresh and free! I wonder what it was that made me come back to my senses!

André: Heh, yeah…I wonder that too.

Derpy: I've got to go and let the boss man know that the job is done! I also have to tell everypony that old Derpy is back!

André: Great. Test two is complete. I'm really glad you're back Derpy.

Derpy: So am I. Pinkie Pie and André I'll never be able to thank you enough but I'll try! Thank you!

André: That's what friends do.

Pinkie Pie: Yup. You can come to us for anything!

Derpy pulled the two in for a group hug. They all happily hugged each other.

The next day André was sitting on the side of a fountain in the town square.

André: …

Rarity [voice]: André!

André: There she is.

Rarity (walking up to him): Sorry for the wait!

André: It's ok. (Standing up) I wasn't waiting long.

Rarity: Great. Are you ready to go?

André: Yeah.

Rarity: I wanted to thank you for coming out with me to search for gems. With Spike away at Canterlot I don't really have anypony to accompany me during my gem hunting.

André: It's no trouble. It's my fault we didn't go yesterday. I was…a little tied up.

Rarity: Not to worry, we're here now aren't we? (Walking away) Let's be off.

André (looking around): Yeah…

While Rarity moved on André remained still. He was looking around for something. He was looking high and low, determined to find what he was searching for. It was only a matter of time before his eyes fell upon a light sapphire bluish gray pony that had a pale, light yellowish mane. The pony was complete with her perfect yellow walled eyes. Upon seeing her amongst the sea of all the other local ponies he smiled to himself.

André: (Test three is officially done. You passed with flying colors Derpy. Stay who you are as you've been created to be.)

Rarity (walking up to André): Hey, André?

André: Hm?

Rarity: What are you staring at? Are you ok?

André: Uh, yeah! Sorry, it's nothing! Ha, let's go!

Reassuring Rarity, André cheerfully puts his arm on Rarity's back and pets her back for a few seconds. The two then go off heading for their shopping location.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 12: Worlds

It was late one afternoon in the Ponyville Park. Twilight and Fluttershy were sitting over on the benches watching their friends play on one of the basketball courts. André, Babe, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike were playing three on three.

It was Team RainbowDréJack VS Team SpikeBabePie(how original). They were all wearing clothes suited for the game. Babe shot the ball but due to Rainbow being on defense and blocking him he couldn't make an accurate shot causing the ball to hit the rim and bounce back to the court.

Twilight: Aw! It was so close too. (Clapping her hooves together) Hahaha!

Fluttershy: You all rock. Woo-hoo...  
Twilight: I don't think they'll be able to hear you cheer for them like that Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Oh…right.

Twilight: You know I'm sure Babe would love to hear you cheer for him.

Fluttershy: What do you mean?

Twilight: Oh come on Fluttershy, there's no need to play innocent. You like him don't you?

Fluttershy: Of course but only as a friend.

Twilight: Oh yeah?

Fluttershy: Yes.

Twilight: You know hearts and hooves day is coming soon. Who's going to be your special somepony?

Fluttershy: I don't know.

Twilight (face hoofs): Ugh.

Pinkie Pie (dribbling the ball): …

Babe: Pinkie Pie! I'm open!

André (blocking Babe): No you aren't!

Pinkie Pie: Rats!

Applejack (blocking Spike): Hehehe, Sorry Spike.

Spike: Not fair…

Rainbow Dash (charging for Pinkie Pie): The ball is mine!

Babe: Pinkie Pie! Make the shot, hurry!

Pinkie Pie: Right!

Pinkie Pie began to head out right, Rainbow Dash intercepted and went to her left to block Pinkie Pie however that was in Pinkie Pie's plan and she quickly and swiftly charged to her left (being Rainbow Dash's right), faking out Rainbow who could only look on as Pinkie Pie charged for the basket and with all the others being blocked or blocking the outcome of the game was now in her hooves. Pinkie Pie grabbed the ball with both hooves and jumped into the air.

Rainbow Dash: …!

The soaring party mare got into the "jumpman" logo position as she slowly glided toward the hoop.

Pinkie Pie (soaring in slow-mo.): HAAAAAAAAAAA-

André: …!

Seeing Pinkie Pie glide caused Twilight and Fluttershy to raises up in amazement, jaws dropped.

Pinkie Pie (still soaring): AAAAAAAA-

Applejack: …?

Pinkie Pie (soaring still…): AAAAAAAA-

Spike: What the-?

Pinkie Pie (continuing…): AAAAAAA-

Rainbow Dash (walking over to the others): How is she doing that?

Babe (shrugging): …

Pinkie Pie (nearly at the basket): AAAAAAA-

Twilight: Hm. (Looking at her watch) Huh…

Fluttershy: You wear a watch?

Pinkie Pie (half way there): AAAAAAAA-

Babe: Pinkie Pie! Go faster!

Pinkie Pie: Ok!

Strangely time around Pinkie Pie picked up and she glided over to the basket at normal speed. She cocked her hoof back a little more and dunked the ball into basket. Pinkie Pie broke the backboard glass with her dunk and landed back on the ground.

Pinkie Pie: GAME!

Babe: YEAH!

André: WHAT!?

Spike: Awesome!

Pinkie Pie, Babe and Spike all gathered around for a congratulatory group hug. André, Applejack and Rainbow Dash stood on the side with slight looks of disappointment.

André: That's not fair! You guys have Pinkie Pie on your side!

Babe: You had a Pegasus and the greatest athletic Earth pony in Ponyville on your team.

André: I-but-that-Mm, touché.

Pinkie Pie: We win! We win! W-W-W-We win!

Applejack (wiping her forehead): Well ah'll be. Who'd a thought it, huh? (Holding out her hoof)That was a great game.

Babe: Yeah. (Shaking Applejack's hoof)It really was.

Rainbow Dash: …

Spike (holding out his claw): Good game Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: Right back at ya.

The two shake on it. Twilight and Fluttershy came over to congratulate their friends on a game well played as well.

Pinkie Pie (bouncing around André): Good game!

André: You too Pinkie Pie. Nice, um, ending there.

Pinkie Pie: Why thank you! (Holding up her hoof)Brohoof!

André: Yeah. (Brohoofing Pinkie Pie) Brohoof!

Pinkie Pie and André: Hahahaha!

Applejack: Well gang it's been great hangin' out but Ah'm pooped! I think I'll head on back to the farm and rest up, same time tomorrow?

Twilight: Definitely.

Applejack: Alright everypony, see you tomorrow!

They all gave their farewells to Applejack.

Spike (yawning): I'm a little tired myself.

Twilight: Wanna go home and rest up Spike?

Spike (hoping up onto Twilight's back): You have no idea.

Twilight: André, you coming?

André: Nah. The day is still young. I think I'll just stay out a bit longer.

Twilight: Alright. Just make sure you're not out too long.

André: No problem.

Babe: André better be getting his butt back home on time otherwise Ms. Sparkle gonna be upset!

André: Hahaaa…very funny.

Babe: Relax man. I'm just playing with you. Speaking of which, Rainbow, don't you have something to ask your little friend?

Rainbow Dash: Huh…oh.

André: What's wrong Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: Uh…nothing's wrong. I was just wondering…

André: Yeah?

Rainbow Dash: Well…there's a Daring Do movie that'll be coming out soon and I had won tickets to go.

André: Oh yeah? That's great Rainbow, your favorite hero finally made it to the big screen.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! And I can't wait to see it because it's going to be so awesome! But, uh, y'know, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me.

André: You and me? Won't Soarin' be mad?

Rainbow Dash: No. We split up.

André: What!?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…I tried giving it a chance but it didn't work out.

Chance #1: Dinner at Rainbow Dash's house!

Soarin': Rainbow Dash, can you do something about the heat?

Rainbow Dash: Sure, what did you have in mind?

Soarin': I was hoping you could make it…(Putting on sunglasses) 20% cooler.

Rainbow Dash: Oh right, hehe, the thing I said like a year ago. Right…

Chance#2: Apple cider!

Applejack: Well howdy guys, how's it going?

Soarin': It's going by fantastically, Rainbow Dash's friend! In fact, could you bring her that special cider I asked you to make for her a little while back?

Applejack: Sure thing! (Walking into the farm) Ah'll just be a sec!

Rainbow Dash: Special cider?

Soarin': Of course. You deserve everything special.

Rainbow Dash: Wow. Thanks Soarin'.

Applejack brought forth the cider and handed it to Rainbow. Rainbow put her lips to the cup but nothing came out. She looked inside the cup only to see it was frozen solid.

Rainbow Dash: Huh?

Soarin': It's 20% cooler!

Rainbow Dash (face hoofing): UGHHH…

Chance#3: Gift!

Rainbow Dash (flying into Twilight's house): Twilight you've got to help me.

Twilight: Huh? Oh, hey, Rainbow Dash. What's up?

Rainbow Dash (showing Twilight the gift box): I've got a gift from Soarin' but I really don't want to open it.

Twilight: Why not?

Rainbow Dash: You'll see.

Although a bit confused Twilight began to unwrap the gift. Once all the gift paper was off it was shown that the gift was an ice chest.

Twilight: An ice chest? It looks like only one fifth of it is here.

Rainbow Dash: One fifth? What would I do with one fifth of an icebox?

Twilight: Hm…OH! I see!

Rainbow Dash: See what?

Twilight: 1/5=20% and the icebox is a cooler. It's 20% cooler.

Outside of Twilight's house…

Rainbow Dash [voice]: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

End of chances!

Rainbow Dash: …Yeah.

Twilight: I liked the icebox one. It was pretty funny.

André: Eh. That must've been annoying.

Rainbow Dash: Ya think? If I had a special somepony they would need to be able to have me laugh. That was just lame.

André: I bet.

Babe: SO what's it gonna be Dré? Will you take this wonderful pony out on a date?

André (looking at Babe): …

Babe: And I just realized that didn't sound as right as I planned BUT you know what I mean. (Pushing André forward) Go on!

André: Stop pushing.

Rainbow Dash: Well?

André: …Yeah, I'll go with you.

Rainbow Dash: You will?

André: Of course. It'll be fun.

Rainbow Dash: Cool!

Babe: There we go!

André: Babe.

Babe: What?

André: You and Fluttershy. You're coming too.

Fluttershy (blushing): No, no! We-

Babe [voice]: We sure can!

Fluttershy: HUH!?

Babe: It'll be the greatest thing ever, won't it Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: I-(Flipping over to her backside frozen)…

André: I think she…broke.

Fluttershy (shaking): D-D-Double….

Babe (standing above her): Hey, remember our lessons. Forget your shyness, lose yourself in the moment. Have fun!

Fluttershy: But I don't think I can do a double…it'll be so-

Babe: I'll be there and as long as we're together who cares what every other pony may think? As long as we have a good time we're fine.

Fluttershy: …

Babe (holding out his hand): Am I right?

Fluttershy closed her eyes for a second and opened them with confidence. She took Babe's hand and stood up.

Fluttershy: You're…right.

Babe: Of course I'm right. I can't wait.

Fluttershy: Right.

Twilight: AAWWWWW…I just knew you guys would be each other's special somepony.

André: We're not, just-

Rainbow Dash: As friends.

Spitfire (flying toward the group): André! You're-!

A flash of Pink struck up against Spitfire's chin. She was launched HIGH into the sky until becoming a blinking star.

Pinkie Pie (spinning around): SHORYUKEN!

Spitfire was tossed into the air by Pinkie Pie. She became a twinkle in the evening sky.

Pinkie Pie: No ponies ruining this!

André (turning to Pinkie Pie): You say something Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Nope!

A small dark blue orb appeared before them. Once the orb landed it faded away and revealed to the group Princess Luna. Luna greeted the friends with a warm smile.

Twilight: Princess Luna!

Princess Luna: Twilight Sparkle.

The ponies and André respectfully bow to the princess.

Babe (looking at them): …Ok? Hey, Luna, what's up?

Twilight: Ba-!

Princess Luna: Hey. How's it been? (Holding up her hoof) Hope everything's been alright for you here.

Babe (brohoofing Luna): Yeah. Everything's good.

Twilight: Huh?

Babe: What's the matter, Twilight? You look surprised.

Twilight: You guys are-

Babe: Really cool? Oh yeah!

Princess Luna: Yeah. I like him. He's not like most ponies around here.

Babe: Yeah. At first I didn't think she would like me but it turns out she really likes my "in your face" attitude.

The others stood and looked at each other in confusion. Princess Luna gives the group a soft chuckle.

Twilight: So, what brings you to Ponyville?

Princess Luna: I've some important things I'd like to talk to André and Babe about.

André: Important business just for us?

Babe: Is everything alright?

Princess Luna: Yes. Ever since you two have appeared over a year ago we've been working ever so hard to find the cause of your presence.

Fluttershy: Oh, um, excuse me princess but, um, have you found a way for them to return home?

Princess Luna: We haven't. Not as of yet.

Fluttershy: Woo-hoo!

Princess Luna: …

Twilight: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie: …

André: What did you find out?

Princess Luna: We should probably take this to a more private location.

André: Oh, right.

Twilight: No problem. We can talk at the library. I've got to tuck Spike in bed anyway.

Spike (sleeping on Twilight's back): …Oh, Rarity.

Twilight, Princess Luna and the others all went over to Twilight's house to discuss the matter of André and Babe's mysterious appearance in Equestria. After Twilight tucked Spike in his bed she and the others gathered round Luna downstairs to hear what she had to say.

Princess Luna: Ok. For starters you two hail from another dimension and aren't from any world within our own. We've found out the time in between dimensions and our worlds are completely different.

André: Different?

Princess Luna: Yes. For example if it's winter here then it could probably be summer on your world but that's not all. Your presence here has affected your world in a special way. Being here has put your world on pause, meaning that the time and day that you two left is put on pause. Returning may have your world return to normal again but as of now it's just on a big pause. It'll be like you never left when you return.

André: That sounds…awesome.

Twilight: Dimensional travel is just unbelievable. Did you two know you were capable of such travel?

Babe: Uh, Twilight, we're human. We don't really know much of anything outside of our own science and what it can find out and that in itself is very limited compared to everything we've ever experienced up till now.

Twilight: So…how were you two even able to make your way here then?

Princess Luna: We think it may have something to do with the Elements of Harmony. Whatever the reason is we're still unsure.

André: Is there anything else you could tell us?

Princess Luna: No but we'll be sure to keep you informed.

Babe: Ok, cool. Thanks a lot princess.

Princess Luna: It's no problem at all. I'm glad I could be of assistance to you.

André: You've certainly been a big help. Thank you so much.

Princess Luna: I must be going. I have to prepare for raising the moon. You all take care.

Twilight: We will. Please, allow me to walk you to the door.

André: Our world is on a pause because we're gone, that's just...crazy.

Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute! I just thought about it! Princess Luna said once you return it'll be like you two never left.

Babe: Yeah?

Pinkie Pie: That means you can stay here as long as you want without having to worry about everypony else back where your from because they're on pause!

André: Hey, she's right…she's right!

Babe: Wow, Pinkie. That's not a bad thought.

Pinkie Pie: I know, right!? I'm just so happy I could….

Twilight (walking back over to the group): I sure am glad Princess Luna stopped by to tell us that.

Fluttershy: She's reaching maximum happiness!

Rainbow Dash: Explosion imminent! Take cover!

André: Uh, Pinkie?

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy took cover. Twilight, André and Babe were unaware of what was getting ready to happen.

Unable to control her excitement Pinkie Pie was full of energy. The energy and excitement released itself all at once causing Pinkie Pie to blast off into the air like a rocket. She flew out of the library and was soaring across the sky with a pink trail following behind her. André, Babe and Twilight were covered in what seemed to be pink glitter.

Babe: …What is this?

André: It looks like glitter or something.

Twilight (Staring up into the sky): I-Is she coming back?

To be continued


	14. Special chapter: Hearth's warming pt1

**Author's note: This is the Hearth's Warming special I mentioned before, apparently it's the only chapter labeled "Hearth's Warming Special" lol. Since the special is too long I decided to break it up into two parts. I originally wanted to use Firefly as Rainbow Dash's mom but when I thought about it Firefly was just Rainbow Dash but in a different color and it would seem like she was just the mother of her future self which I find a little weird. Unlike the Nightmare Night special this special is actually canon and will be looked back on in the future, so, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was late one afternoon in Cloudsdale. After a full day of getting ready for the winter weather the Pegasus ponies began heading home, ready for a full night's of well-earned rest. Although most of the Pegasi were on their way home a small group stayed out in the park, playing. The day wasn't over so they figured they'd stay out until night fell.

A cerulean coated filly with a rainbow colored mane was playing with a soccer ball on a small cloud made soccer field. She kicked the ball along as she made her way toward the goalpost.

The young filly quickly turned and back kicked the ball with her hind legs. The ball soared toward the goal. A similar coated stallion with the same rainbow colored mane tried to block the ball but it was too quick and hit the goalposts net. The ball rolled from out of the goalpost, the stallion puts his hoof on the ball, stopping it.

Unnamed stallion: Nice work Dashie. You're really improving.

The stallion pointed the comment toward the filly who was revealed to be none other than Rainbow Dash. He kicked the ball back over to her. Rainbow stands up on her hind legs and catches the ball with her chest, she lunges her chest forward tossing the ball up into the air. The ball comes back down and Rainbow began to perform impressive tricks with the ball, juggling it with her hooves and head.

A white coated mare was nearby, she also had a rainbow colored mane. The white mare was highly impressed and clapped joyfully. After Rainbow Dash's impressive performance she stopped the ball to see the expression on the two ponies faces. Rainbow's look of excitement turned to a look of shock as the two ponies disappeared. The scenery became cold and grey as Rainbow frantically looked around for the two.

Rainbow Dash: Mom? Hey, dad? Where'd you…go?

"Dashie…"

Her name was whispered from behind her. She turned around and saw her mom and dad were preparing to take flight. Rainbow quickly ran over to the two and pulled on their tails.

Rainbow Dash: Mom, dad, where are you guys going?

The two adult ponies turned to the filly, they smiled at her. "We'll return soon Dash" the mare spoke up. The stallion placed his hoof on Rainbow's head and rubbed her mane making the spikey unkempt mane a little more unkempt. "Take care until we come back kiddo, we'll be back before Hearth's Warming Eve" her father spoke out. Rainbow slightly smiled but as they took off her smile instantly vanishes. She reached her hoof out to them as they flew off.

Rainbow's filly physical appearance changed to her current self as she was still holding her hoof out to where her parents had flown off to for what seemed like seconds earlier. As she began to realize they never returned she slowly puts her hoof down and hung her head down. Everything turned black as Rainbow held her head down.

"Hahaha…"

"Hehehehe…"

Rainbow Dash (looking around the darkness): Huh?

Multiple fillies circled around Rainbow laughing at her.

"Isn't she the one?"

"Yeah, she hasn't had a single Happy Hearth's Warming."

Rainbow Dash: Stop it!

"Haven't you heard, she hates being all alone."

"She wants everypony to look up to her because she's insecure."

Rainbow Dash: It's not true!

"They left her."

"Never coming back"

"Hahahahaha…"

Rainbow Dash: No, NO, it's a LIE!

As the laughing continued Rainbow covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Before the laughing could continue any further Rainbow's eyes shot open, she rose up from her cloud made bed mildly sweating and panting. It was revealed that what Rainbow had just experienced was a bad dream and woke up late in the night.

Rainbow Dash: …Another dream about em.

She looked over to her Wonder bolts calendar revealing the date as December 20th. Five days before Hearth's Warming. The next morning Ponyville had woken up to a snow day. Fillies were out playing in the snow while the older ponies were out shoveling snow.

Babe was outside of the Carousel Boutique shoveling snow off of the walkway along with Sweetie Belle. Babe was wearing clothes appropriate for the cold and snowy weather in Ponyville thanks to Rarity. He had a human skull hat, a nice heavy coat, gloves and boots. Sweetie Belle was wearing snow boats and had a scarf around her neck.

Babe (singing): Fireside is blazing bright and we're caroling through the night! And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me! Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, dooooo!

Sweetie Belle: You know you're not bad at singing.

Babe: You think so? I was just being a little random as I always am.

Sweetie Belle: You call that random? I'd like to see what you call trying.

Babe: Heh. I don't sing Sweetie Belle. I'm just random. So, how's the walkway looking?

Sweetie Belle (putting the shovel down): It looks good to me. I think Rarity's customers will find it much easier to get in and out now.

Babe: OH! Hey, Sweetie Belle! Look, there's André and Applejack!

Sweetie Belle turned in the direction Babe was pointing and sure enough André and Applejack were walking together through the snow in their winter attire. André was wearing a skull cap, a black coat, a cozy looking white scarf, gloves, black jeans and boats. His clothes were made by Rarity.

Applejack only had on boots suitable for snow.

Babe: Heheh, hey, Sweetie Belle, watch this.

Sweetie Belle: Watch what?

Babe (making a snowball): You'll see.

Sweetie Belle: OOOH, you wouldn't.

Babe smiled and tossed the snowball. The snowball was thrown straight at André's head and made impact. André stumbled before falling completely into the snow. Applejack looked over in the direction the snowball was thrown but she too was hit in the face with a snowball, falling on top of André in the snow.

Babe: Hahahaha!

Sweetie Belle: Pfft…hehe...we shouldn't laugh because it's not nice-ahahaha!

Rarity (stepping outside): Babe, Sweetie Belle, how's the shoveling going? (Looking at the shoveled walkway) Oh my! You two have done a fabulous job!

Babe: Thanks Rarity. Hey, do you want to have a snowball fight with us?

Rarity: A snowball fight? Of course not! I would never take part in such a vulgar game

A snowball flew past Babe and Sweetie Belle's eyes and hit Rarity. The snow covered her entire face. Applejack and André were holding snowballs with vengeful smiles on their faces.

Babe: André, you fool! You missed!

André [voice]: That was Applejack!

Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Are you ok?

Rarity: Oh… (Wiping the snow off her face) It…is…ON!

Babe: Yay! You're on our side!

Rarity: No.

André: Yay! That means she's on our side!

Rarity: No. I'm not on anypony's side.

Babe: Then whose team are you on?

Rarity: My own.

Babe: Pfft! You on your own team, that doesn't sound like much of a good idea Rarity. Hahaha! What're you going to do? Throw in style? Hahahaha!

Sweetie Belle: Um, Babe, maybe you shouldn't-

Babe (turning to Applejack and André): Hey guys, Rarity's going to be on her own team! Ahahaha!

Applejack: Rarity, in a snowball fight? Now that's funny!

André [mimicking Rarity's accent]: Our dearest Rarity partaking in such a violent sport? My, that doesn't sound very sophisticated of her. Maybe we should just settle down with a cup of tea.

Sweetie Belle: Um, B-Babe?

Babe: She's gonna dress up for war!

André and Applejack were laughing hysterically.

Babe: Hehehe, well, it's cool. You can be on your own team Rarity. (Turning to back to Rarity) We'll take it easy on you. Hey, when'd you make so many snowballs?

Rarity (holding an arm full of snowballs, smiling): …

Meanwhile at Twilight's house Spike and Twilight were decorating the house in celebration of the upcoming holiday. There was a beautifully decorated tree that wasn't even finished yet. Spike was still working on putting the ornaments on the tree while Twilight was putting Hearth's Warming decals on the walls of the library in her green Hearth's warming sweater.

Spike: Isn't this exciting Twilight? Our very first Hearth's warming with Babe and André!

Twilight: I know. I wonder if they have a holiday like this back at home.

Spike: Probably. How about you ask them when we see them?

Twilight: I will. I hope they like Hearth's warming. It's the holiday for everypony!

Spike: You said it. Peace, love and giving around Equestria.

Before the two knew it Babe and André came rushing into the library with Applejack in a panic. Babe shut the door and put his back against it.

Babe (panting): Yo, that was too close!

Twilight: Huh? Oh, hey, guys. Um, what's going on?

André: Twilight, you've got to hide us!

Twilight: Why? What's the problem?

Babe (looking out the window): SHE'S COMING!

André: Quick! In the back!

Applejack: Hurry ya'll we don't have much time left!  
The three didn't waste time and hurried into the back of the library leaving Twilight and Spike confused.

Twilight: I wonder what that was all about.

Spike (shrugging): …

The door to the library is slammed open. Rarity entered with a rather psychotic look on her face, snowballs in arm. Rarity was looking rather crazy...she hadn't made a face quite like this since she caught Cadence's bouquet at the wedding in Canterlot.

Spike: Huh?

Spike is hit in the face with a snowball with seemingly great force. He falls off of the stool he was standing on, landing on the floor.

Rarity: SNOWBALL! (Running to the back of the library) HAHAHAHAHAAA!

Twilight: Spike! (Wiping the snow off of Spike's face) Spike, are you ok!? Speak to me!

Spike: …Oh, she throws beautifully too. Ooooh...

Twilight: Oh…you're fine.

Rarity ran to the last door in the back of the library and found Applejack, Babe and André hiding. The three flinched at the sight of Rarity holding back a snowball in hoof. André was the first to get hit in the face with a snowball. The power from the throw forced him to spin around in a daze before falling to the floor.

Applejack, slightly laughed at André before she too got hit in the face with a snowball, falling onto her back.

Babe: AAHH! Rarity, listen…

Rarity: Dressing up for war?

Babe: Listen, please, Rarity it's not your fault…It's ok! I'm on your side! I'll get you some pants…we'll get through this-

A snowball smacked Babe in the forehead. He fell to his knees and then over to the floor.

Rarity: RUNNING RIOT! Ahahahaha! Ehehehe….heh (looking around)…um, why am I in Twilight's house?

Babe: Ugh. (Wiping the snow off of his forehead) I'm ok…

Applejack (rubbing her head): My…that's one strong arm you've got there, Rarity.

André: I'll say…I forgot that just because Rarity's into fashion she isn't one to be taken lightly. She kicked a Manticore in the face for Pete's sake.

Rarity: I did this?

Babe: Yeah. You actually chased us all the way from your boutique to Twilight's.

Rarity: …Heh. Hehehe…hahahaha!

Babe (looking at Applejack): …

Applejack (looking at André): …

André (looking at Rarity): …

The three were a little confused at first but Rarity's laughter was contagious. They all joined in for a good laugh together, the thought of being chased through Ponyville by Rarity was actually pretty funny once they thought about it. In a slight flashback the three remembered laughing and smiling as they ran away from Rarity, other ponies looked at them as if they were a little crazy but it didn't matter to AJ, Babe, André or Rarity.

Sometime later, in the present, the mane six, André and Babe gathered together at Twilight's house for a Hearth's warming get together. Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Applejack were drinking delicious hot chocolate. Babe was in the kitchen making more hot chocolate for the whole group with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. André and Fluttershy were sitting on the couch laughing and just making conversation.

André (holding up the mistletoe): Hey, look, Fluttershy! Mistletoe!

Rainbow Dash, Babe and Rarity came out of the kitchen with everyone's drinks. Babe approached André and Fluttershy, he grabbed the mistletoe André was holding above himself and Fluttershy and put it on the ground.

André: Huh?

Babe (stepping on the mistletoe): Hey, look, André! Garbage!

André: Aw…

Babe: Quit messing around. Here's your chocolate drink.

André (taking the cup): Hot chocolate?

Babe: I know what I said. (Sitting in between André and Fluttershy) Anyway, here's yours too, Fluttershy.

André was forced to the end of the couch by Babe, moving him away from Fluttershy.

André: You know, you could at least say excuse me.

Babe: Don't you have a rainbow to chase?

All the ponies had gathered together around the couch André, Babe and Fluttershy were sitting on.

Twilight (pointing her attention to Babe and André): So?

Babe: What? Is something wrong?

Twilight: How are you two liking it?

André: Liking what?

Pinkie Pie: Our little Hearth's warming party silly!

Babe: Oh! Well, what can I say? You guys have thrown this little party and it's the best. Delicious chocolate drink and all my pony friends are here. Best party ever.

André: Of course. It's already starting to feel like Christmas around here.

Twilight: "Christmas"?

Pinkie Pie: What's that?

André: You've never heard of Christmas? Oh right, right. In a nutshell Its the season of giving, receiving, a time of peace on Earth and good will towards man.

Babe: Or at least it should be.

Twilight: You say something Babe?

Babe: Huh? Oh, uh, nah.

Pinkie Pie: Wow. Christmas sure does sound a lot like Hearth's warming!

André: It's our equivalent to Hearth's warming. We usually spend time with family on Christmas. I still remember Babe came over one Christmas. I gotta say, seeing him come over to spend Christmas with me and my family made me rather happy, well happier. Not every year I see my friends for Christmas.

Babe: Awwww…(holding out his arms) …

André: …No.

Babe (inching closer to him): …?

André (slightly backing up): No.

Babe leaped forward and forcibly gave André a playful hug, on André's end it was more like a bear hug. He stopped after a few seconds, both the boys laughing to each other.

André: So how do you guys spend Hearth's warming?

Twilight: Usually I would spend time with my mom and dad but this year they'll be coming out here! So this'll be the first Hearth's warming where they will visit Spike and me at the library here in Ponyville. So you'll all get the chance to meet them! I'm so excited! I'm especially excited of introducing you two to them.

Babe: Us?

Twilight: Yeah. They've never met humans before and I just know they'll love you!

Pinkie Pie: My family will be coming around too! And my two sisters Blinkie and Inkie Pie! It's been so long since the Pie's been together! It's going to be great! I'd like to introduce everypony to them as well.

Applejack: It's always been an apple family tradition to get together and celebrate Hearth's warming down at sweet apple acres. Babe, André how's about stopping by and meetin' the folks?

Babe: Sounds good to me.

André: Yeah. That sounds like fun.

Applejack: Great! We'll have a blast! It'll mean a lot to Apple Bloom too.

Rarity: But of course. Hearth's warming the time to spend with family and friends, Sweetie Belle and I will be spending time with our parents as well. It'd be lovely if you could stop by too, just so they could meet you.

André: Of course. In fact, how about Babe and I just meet all your parents and relatives?

Babe: Yeah. That sounds cool.

Fluttershy: Oh, um, Twilight. I wanted to ask you if you could perform another spell on Babe and André too, so they could come to Cloudsdale and meet my mom.

Babe: Just your mom? Where's your dad?

Fluttershy: Away on business. He's a very busy pony.

André: Lucky you Babe. You don't have to meet daddy.

Babe: I know right?

Fluttershy (slightly blushing): ….How embarrassing.

Babe: What about you Dré? Meeting Rainbow's dad.

André: Hey yeah, what about you Rainbow? You've been quiet. When can we meet your mom and dad?

Babe: I've been interested in seeing your parents myself.

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie: You ok, Dashie?

Rainbow Dash: Sorry guys, you won't be able see them.

Applejack: How come?

Rainbow Dash: My mom and dad haven't been around since I was a filly.

Silence fell upon the room. The seven friends were rather shocked at Rainbow's response.

Pinkie Pie: Oh…then, how do you spend Hearth's warming?

Rainbow Dash: I don't. The only year I celebrated Hearth's warming was when Princess Celestia asked us to star in the Hearth's warming eve play.

Twilight: That's it?

Pinkie Pie: What about presents!?

Rainbow Dash: …No. No presents Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie's heart sank. Rainbow thought that putting a smile on her face would reassure her friends she was alright. Despite her smile they all still felt a little lost and concerned.

Rarity: You mean to tell us that you've spent most of your Hearth's warming holidays alone?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. I mean it's no big deal.

Pinkie Pie: No big DEAL!? Presents!

Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys, I know that you're probably all concerned about it but its ok, really.

Fluttershy: B-But Rainbow Dash-

Rainbow Dash (walking toward the door): You don't need to worry about me. I've got to handle some weather jobs so. I'll catch you all later.

Rainbow left the library. Her friends still rather lost, Applejack felt some dishonesty coming from her blue and rainbow colored friend but didn't say anything to the others.

Twilight: Somepony say something…

Babe (tapping André): Go get her.

André: …No.

Upon hearing André's words they all shouted "WHAT!?" André kept staring at the door, lost. He didn't know what to do.

André: …I can't.

Pinkie Pie (shaking André): What do you mean you can't? You spend the most time with her! How come you didn't tell us?

André: Pinkie, if I knew I wouldn't have asked about her parents. I didn't know Rainbow didn't know who her parents were.

Babe: …Dang.

Twilight: That's terrible. She's been spending all her Hearth's warming's alone….nopony, nopony to show her any love, on the holiday that's about love and joy.

Fluttershy: ...Makes me wanna cry.

Rarity: Poor Rainbow Dash…all this time.

The scene changes to Rainbow walking through Ponyville through a sea of Ponies. As she walks she couldn't help but notice all the fillies that were out with their moms and dads doing window shopping for Hearth's warming shopping. They were all happy to be together, the best time of year most if not all ponies would agree. After hearing all her friends talk about their Hearth's warming plans Rainbow knew she wouldn't be able to be around any of them while they were enjoying time with their families.

She flapped her wings and made her way up to her cloud made house, once inside she closed the doors behind herself but instead of doing her weather job as she told her friends she found herself thinking of how she would spend this upcoming Hearth's warming…..alone, as every other year? She laid down on the floor trying not to think about it but the feeling was inevitable. She mutters

"I hate being alone…." to herself.

Days have passed since the mane six, Babe and André gathered together for the small party. Hearth's warming was getting closer and closer as time went on. All the ponies in Ponyville were out doing their Hearth's warming shopping. André, Babe and Twilight were in Canterlot doing some shopping of their own. Twilight was looking for gifts to get her family something, Babe and André were looking for gifts to get the mane 6, unbeknownst to Twilight herself. She just assumed they were just buying things for themselves.

While Twilight and Babe were in separate stores André was sitting on the side of the fountain that was at the center of the mall they were in. He was looking down at the stained glass star Rainbow made for him. He's been thinking about Rainbow Dash ever since the 20th when they gathered together for the Hearth's warming party. It was now December 24th. One day until Hearth's warming.

André: …

"Sorry guys, you won't be able see them."

André: …

"Yeah. I mean it's no big deal."

André: That look on her face…

"Hey, guys, I know that you're probably all concerned about it but its ok, really."

André (sighing): …

Babe [voice]: Still thinking about Dash?

André (looking up to Babe): …?

Babe: You worried?

André: Yeah. A little, I'm just a little bothered.

Babe (sitting next to André): Believe me you're not the only one. We haven't seen her in four days. Fluttershy's worried sick. Pinkie Pie and me went to see her but she said she wasn't feeling too well when we got to her house.

André: …

Babe: Not having anyone to celebrate Hearth's warming with. I didn't think I'd ever see that in MlP. All this time Dash has been alone. That's gotta hurt. She must be one tough cookie not breaking after that but then again that's probably why she's always trying to be the best at everything, y'know? She just wants to be noticed by others. Why don't you just spend Hearth's warming with her?

André: Me?

Babe: No, me, of course you.

André: I'm not her mom or dad Babe. It wouldn't do anything. What difference would it make if I celebrated with her? She'd still be alone.

Babe: Is that how you feel?

André: It makes sense. I just wish I could go out and find them.

Babe could only smile while looking at André. He had an idea.

André (noticing Babe's stare): What?

Babe: Do you want to go out and find them? We can.

André: What?

Babe: You said it yourself. You really wanna make Dash happy? Then let's go out and do that.

André: Babe, we're in Equestria, they could be anywhere.

Babe: And we've already seen most of Ponyville. So evidently they're not here. We've got time, let's go out and do what we can.

André: …You're really serious.

Babe: Absolutely. Aren't you?

André: …

Babe (holding out his hand): Just say the words and we're there.

André thought heavily for a second. Like Babe, Twilight and all the others he wanted to make Rainbow Dash happy again. André looked at Babe's hand one last time and shook with confidence.

André: You better not be foolin' me.

Babe: I would never fool about this. But since we're doing this I've gotta make a quick stop somewhere. Watch my bags for me.

Babe sat all his holiday shopping bags beside André. André held the bags as Babe walked off into the crowd of ponies.

André: Wait, where are you going?

Canterlot palace  
Princess Luna's room

Princess Luna: You can't be serious.

Babe: I'm dead serious.

Princess Luna: Do you really believe that you will find your friends parents? Equestria is a really big place.

Babe: I know but at this point we'll try whatever. Do you know what it must feel like to spend Hearth's warming alone? I don't have to guess to know that it's a lonely feeling. It's not just me either. André, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Fluttershy all want this. I just want you to know that André and I are leaving Ponyville, today. If Twilight or the others ask just make up a story. We should be back before tomorrow.

Princess Luna: Finding what you're looking for will be nearly impossible.

Babe: We'll take those odds. We're leaving.

Luna's eyes had widened after seeing Babe's determination. As he turned away Luna saw how important finding these ponies was to him. Babe turned his back to Luna and headed for the door.

Princess Luna: Wait.

Babe (looking back): Yeah?

Princess Luna: Your friend's parents…they're Rainbow Dash's, right?

Babe: Yeah but…how'd you-

Princess Luna: I've looked into her dreams. Every Hearth's warming she has the same dream of her parent's departure. They left when she was just a filly.

Babe: Right. Dash told us about that. It tore us up inside.

Princess Luna: You really care for your friend and I'm happy to see such a strong bond between you. You will need this.

Luna's horn was shrouded in a magical aura that resembled the night sky. She brought forth an entire map of Equestria. The map levitated in front of Babe until he took the map in his hand. He opened the map and was taken aback by the size of Equestria.

Babe: Heh. W-Wow, this is huge.

Princess Luna: Still think you're up for it?

Babe: Y…eah. It's nothing we can't handle.

Princess Luna: You may want to look in the Crystal Mountains.

Babe: The Crystal Mountains, huh? Ok, got it.

Princess Luna: You said that Twilight Sparkle and her friends are concerned as well. You two shouldn't go alone. Your friends should go as well.

Babe: Maybe, but-

Princess Luna: They care just as much as you. Besides I'm sure they won't allow you two to go out there by yourselves.

Babe: Heh. You're right, especially Applejack.

Princess Luna: Make sure you're well packed and dressed properly.

Babe: Don't worry. We will and thanks a lot Luna.

Princess Luna: It's no trouble. Thank you for stopping by to see me on the matter. I'll be watching over you.

Babe: You are best princess. (Heading toward the door) See ya later!

Princess Luna: Goodbye.

The second Babe left the room Luna smile vanished. She was wearing a more serious look.

Princess Luna: You all better be careful.

After his meet up with Luna and receiving the map of Equestria Babe went to Rarity's house to make sure he had everything all packed up and ready. Rarity and Sweetie Belle weren't home and were most likely still out shopping for gifts. He sent André a text message telling him the things he'll need for the weather.

André was at the library with Twilight and Spike. He had just finished packing his book bag. It was already noon by the time both of the boys got situated.

André (placing the bag at the door): …

Spike (noticing the bag): …? Hey, André, is everything alright?

André: Yeah. Everything's good Spike. That's a pretty big box you're wrapping there. Let me guess, it's for Rarity.

Spike: H-How'd you know?!

André: Spike, my boy, its Hearth's warming and Rarity's your love. Who else would the box be for?

Spike: Aw…can my feelings really be that obvious?

André (patting Spike's head): Of course but it's a good thing. Once she sees how much you care she'll be head over hooves for you.

Spike: I sure hope so. Thanks dude.

André: Anytime Spike. If anybody deserves to be with Rarity it's you bro.

Spike: Aw, go on…No. I'm serious, go on.

André and Twilight began laughing at Spike's joking statement. In the middle of the laughter someone knocked on the door. André opened and standing before him was Babe. Babe was geared up with a heavier coat and winter wear.

Babe: What's up? You ready to go?

André: Yeah.

Spike: Hey, Babe.

Babe: Spike, my man, how's it hangin'? That's quite the package you got there. Is it for Rarity?

Spike: Wow. (Looking at Twilight) Am I really that predictable?

Twilight: Hehehe.

André put on a coat over his black hoody. Twilight noticed the two were heavily dressed and her curiosity was itching to ask what was going on.

Twilight: You two sure look like you're prepared for a snow war. What's going on?

Babe: We're, uh, going out.

Twilight: To where?

Babe and André looked at each other both knowing what was on their mind at the time. They both knew that lying to Twilight wasn't going to solve anything.

André: We're…going out to find Rainbow Dash's parents.

Twilight: What?

André: Babe and I. We were going out to search for them and bring them back before tomorrow.

Twilight: A-Are you out of your Pony loving mind!?

Babe: I hope not.

Twilight: The thought is very sweet but you can't seriously expect to find them.

Babe: Don't say that. We've already got a lead.

André: We do?

Babe: Yeah. Thanks to Princess Luna. (Showing them all the map) She said we should start in the Crystal Mountains.

Twilight: The Crystal Mountains?

Babe: Yeah. Luna even gave me a layout of Equestria so we can find it. (Looking at the map) All we gotta is take one train. It'll lead us to Canterlot and from there we travel down Unicorn Range and continue on until we reach Galloping Gorge and eventually we'll be there. It's no problem.

Twilight: Wait, wait, wait. I think you two have missed something. What are the chances of you finding two Pegasi in the Mountains? Do you have any idea how impossible that is?

André: Luna helped Babe out by showing him the way. Rainbow Dash is our friend. You're not talking us out of this Twilight.

Twilight: Guys, I'm just worried about your safety. I don't want you going out doing something that'll put you in danger.

Babe: If it's for a friend what does it matter? This was André's idea-

André: It was?

Babe: And he's not going to stop until Rainbow gets the chance to see her parents for the FIRST time EVER for Hearth's warming, it's already Hearth's warming eve. We don't have much time left. Come on André.

André grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulders.

Ready for the challenge ahead, the two proceeded on making their way to the train station. Twilight's jaw was dropped. She still can't believe what she heard from the two.

Twilight: This is insane! I've got to stop them! But…they won't listen to me. Why would Princess Luna allow them to go out and-Princess Luna…that's it! I've got to talk to her, Spike, c'mon!

Spike: …Right.

Twilight jumped into her yellow snow boots. She got her snow saddle on after a brief struggle and wrapped her purple and white scarf around her neck. Spike, placed his nearly wrapped gift to the side and climbed up onto Twilight's back. Without wasting any time Twilight ran out the library and closed the door behind her using her magic.

Thanks to the use of a teleportation spell Twilight managed to reach Canterlot in seconds, she wasted no time in rushing to the palace.

Luna was reading a book by the fire place in her room while using her magic to levitate a warm cup of tea near her mouth. She was interrupted by frantic knocking.

Princess Luna: Huh? I wonder who that could be. Come in!

Twilight (entering the room): Princess Luna!

Princess Luna: Twilight Sparkle, what a surprising visit.

Twilight (panting): B-Babe…and André…they're-

Princess Luna: Yes?

Twilight: They're planning on going out to the Crystal Mountains! I-In search for two Pegasi.

Princess Luna: …

Twilight: And…I've been told that…you encouraged them to go.

Princess Luna: …

Twilight: Is that correct?

Princess Luna: Yes.

Twilight: WHAT!?

Princess Luna: Of course.

Twilight: Do you know what kind of danger they could be put in?! The weather in the Crystal Mountains is below freezing! They'll never make it!

Princess Luna: Babe was absolutely adamant when he came to see me about the situation. Nothing I said would sway him. He made it very clear how important it was that they went out to find the Pegasi that they're looking for.

Twilight: B-But at what cost?! I've never seen anypony do anything so reckless!

Princess Luna: At the cost of their friend's happiness. That's all they want.

Twilight: For Rainbow Dash…I understand that but their chances of actually finding anypony are-

Princess Luna: Nearly impossible but they were willing to take it. Only through a miracle will they be able to find something…I offered to watch over them in case they run into any disaster, Twilight, you should have more faith in your friends. I was expecting more from the student of my sister. Doubting them like this…

Twilight: I-I didn't…I didn't mean to. I'm just worried. I nearly lost them once before, I wasn't planning on having it happen again. Not only that they plan on finding them and bringing them back to Ponyville before tomorrow.

Princess Luna: Have faith in them as they had faith in you whenever you're against impossible odds. You were there when most of Ponyville turned against them during exile. They held their heads up high and smiled. Even with all of Ponyville against them…

Twilight: ...

Princess Luna: They simply believed. And even after all the wrong we've done they never gave up on any of us. I'll never doubt them again…I promised myself that. You shouldn't either.

Twilight: …

Spike: Twilight.

Twilight: …I know, Spike.

Princess Luna: Hm?

Twilight: Princess Luna. You're right, I've got to be a true friend and be there for them, the same way they did for me and everypony else. I'm going to round up the others and…we're going to help in any way we possibly can. Thank you.

Princess Luna smiled at Twilight. The purple mare respectfully bowed to Luna before turning around and running out of the door with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile André and Babe made their way to the Crystal Mountains. As expected from the Frozen Northern the weather was bone-chilling cold.

The two boys were making their way up the Crystal Mountains, they continued climbing and climbing the mountains trying their hardest to best to rough weather. The higher they climbed the more cold it got. Their winter gear didn't seem to be enough for the harshness of the snowy mountains. The two began to realize they may have gotten over their heads.

Babe: I-I-It's a lot more colder t-than I thought…I-I swore the weather wouldn't have been that bad since it's My little Pony and all…Twilight and the others make it seem like it's not e-e-even that cold out in this kind of weather…

André: Y-Yeah…but we can't stop now, right? L-Let's-(collapsing) Uh…

Babe (turning to André): Yo, D-Dré, what're you doing?

André: …

Babe: No, no…we're not doing that now. We came too far…

André: I-It's…too c-c-c-cold….I think we're way in over our heads.

Babe: We've been up against worse…c-c'mon…it's for Rainbow, don't give up on her y-yet…

André: …

"The only year I celebrated Hearth's warming was when Princess Celestia asked us to star in the Hearth's warming eve play."

André: …Dash. Me, give up on Dash? No…

Babe struggled to walk back down to André's location. His legs began to feel as if they were frozen solid. They were only human…they had their limits and it was reached despite their attempts. André didn't want to give up on Rainbow Dash but his body wouldn't move. Babe managed to walk back down and pick him up. He wrapped André's arm around his neck attempting to carry him but in two steps Babe collapsed as well.

Babe (panting): I don't…I don't feel so good…my vision is getting a little blurry…and…I'm…nauseous. Dizzy…my head…D-Dré…?

André: …

Babe: Dré…Dré, wake up…

The view goes into a blurry first person view, seeing André through Babe's eyes, his face was covered in snow and he wasn't conscious anymore, the blurry view begins to fade to black until everything goes black. The sound of the snowy and chilling wind echoes in the darkness,

To be continued


	15. Special chapter: Hearth's warming pt2

**The final part of this Hearth's Warming Special. If you read the first one and like it I hope I don't disappoint with this follow up. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

****After a few seconds of silence in the darkness the sound of a burning fire blissed the darkness.

Babe reawakened and was lying down under a blanket. He was a little weak and didn't bother moving right away. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw a burning fire, the fire was warm and, really, he couldn't have been more grateful after experiencing bitter cold.

Babe: …I'm not frozen…what…happened?

André (lying on the other side of the fire): …Babe?

Babe: Oh man…Dré, is that you?

André: …who else does it sound like?

Babe: …Are we dead?

André: No. I think…we're in a cave.

Babe: …A cave? That can't be right. We…fell out in the snow…that part I do remember…

André: What…happened to us…?

While the boys were trying to figure out what happened prior they didn't notice the sound of approaching hoof steps even while they were talking at a weak low minimum voice.

A voice spoke out "Oh. You two are awake."

The two looked to their side and was greeted by a white coated female Pegasus pony. She had a rather long mane that was rainbow colored.

André: …Um.

Pegasus: There's no need to speak.

Babe: …?

André: …

Pegasus: I've never seen creatures quite like you before…what are you?

André: Creatures?

Babe: …Lady, we're not some kind of animal. We're human beings.

Pegasus: Human beings? I've never heard of those. Have your kind always resided in Equestria?

Babe: …Long story.

Pegasus: I see. Never mind all that. It's alright. You're safe.

Babe: What…happened?

Pegasus: You two had lost consciousness because of altitude sickness. I'm surprised you two weren't ice cubes when I found you. Come to think of it you two don't seem all that affected by the cold. No sickness, fevers, hypothermia, nothing. The only thing is your temporary weakness that you're experiencing at the moment. I had to bring you back to the bottom of the mountain to save you two, thank Celestia I made it.

Babe: …Jeez. I'm so hungry I could eat a hor-uh…never mind. I'd hate to bother but would you mind getting us some food?

Minutes later Babe was seemingly fully cured as he was devouring the food the Pegasus had made for him and André. While André wasn't chowing down on the food as fast as Babe but he was still eating pretty fast. The meal was a bowl of plain white rice with warm tea.

Pegasus: My…you two sure do have big appetites. Do all humans eat like this?

André: No. We're not that different from Ponies here in Equestria. We're just really hungry…near death experiences can make you pretty hungry.

Babe (eating the rice): Mmm…never have I been so happy to see plain rice. It doesn't even need gravy. (Burps) Excuse me.

André: Say, uh, how long have we been out?

Pegasus: You two were out for a few hours.

André: Hours…

André and the Pegasus watched Babe finishing off his rice. He grabbed his tea cup and held it up with his mouth open, drinking the entire cup without stopping.

Babe: Ahhh! Thanks for the grub.

Pegasus: It's not a problem. You two are pretty…interesting.

Babe: You think so? Thank you.

Pegasus: Where do you two live?

Babe: Right now we live in Ponyville.

Pegasus: Ponyville? That's quite a ways away from here. What are you two doing out here in the mountains?

André: We were looking for somepony in favor of a friend.

Pegasus: A friend?

André: Yeah. You see…she's been kind of alone for a long time. Its Hearth's Warming eve and we wanted to try and find these ponies, bring them back and bring them together so they could share their first Hearth's Warming together. We kinda underestimated the situation at hand, coming out with just the two of us was kinda…dumb. Oh, I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm André and that's Babe.

Babe: Hey.

Pegasus: I see. My name is Lightning Dash.

Babe: Nice name. Hey, it's getting pretty late. We need to start heading back to Ponyville.

Lightning Dash: You're leaving?

Babe: Of course and you're coming with us.

Lightning Dash: I...am?

Babe: You're the pony we're looking for.

André: What're you talking about Babe?

Babe (looking at André): …Are you serious? Look at her mane. Her name is Lightning DASH.

André: …OOOH.

Babe: Stupid.

Lightning Dash: What're you two talking about?

André: Lightning Dash, are you the mother of a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash?

Upon hearing Rainbow Dash's name Lightning Dash's eyes widened.

Lightning Dash: How do you…know that name?

André: Rainbow Dash is a really good friend of ours back in Ponyville.

Babe: And André's potential special somepony.

André: Shut up.

Babe: Just sayin'

André: But yeah, she's a good friend of ours.

Lightning Dash: …Rainbow. M-My little Dashie...

Babe: That's right and I'm sure she can't wait to see you. Where's her dad? Isn't he around?

Lightning Dash looked up, mouth slightly opened from the minor shock of the sudden question. She closed her eyes and slightly turned her head away. The boys realized what her quiet reaction meant…

André: …

Babe: …Oh. Oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-

Lightning Dash: No. It's alright.

André: Lightning Dash. It's not too late. You can go back to Rainbow and go back to being a family.

Lightning Dash: …

André: That way you'll be able to spend your first Hearth's Warming together. It'll really make her happy.

Lightning Dash: I…can't.

André and Babe: What!?

Lightning Dash: No. I can't go back. I can't show myself in Ponyville or Cloudsdale…I won't be able to see Rainbow either.

André: What kind of mother…? You're joking right? You can't possibly think that, do you know what Rainbow Dash must be feeling? I never knew she was always by herself all these years, not having a mother or father to show her any love around this time of year, do you understand how that must feel? Growing up alone, having to learn everything by yourself?

Lightning Dash: As a mother how do you think I feel? Not being able to be there for her?

André: Then why have you just abandoned her?

Lightning Dash: Abandon? We never abandoned her. When Rainbow Dash was just a filly her father and I wanted nothing but the best for her, we couldn't wait to get the chance to be able to spend Hearth's Warming with her but…we couldn't. We didn't have enough to buy her anything for the holiday…one day we decided that…it'd be easier if we…stole the things we needed to be able to give Rainbow Dash what she needed. We became…we became criminals…we were wanted…we made off with countless thefts. We wanted to be able to get Rainbow anything she ever wanted…as parents we failed at that, we weren't allowed back to Cloudsdale or Ponyville. We were forced to go into hiding. We weren't able to see Rainbow again…we weren't fit for being there for her…being a parent who can't support their own child…is very painful and hard.

Babe: …What's really painful is having the feeling of losing a parent. What's really hard is growing up on your own with nobody to teach you the birds and the bees. Take it from me…I…I know what it's like, the feeling of losing somebody really important...its pain and it hurts…it's what we fear the most even while we don't know it. Losing is what Rainbow Dash hates the most, she can't stand losing. You tell me how she feels now. She lost her parents because they didn't know what was best for her.

Lightning Dash: What do you know? You're not her father, what's best for her?

Babe: The love of her family! She doesn't care about gifts, games or anything like that. Hearth's warming is about giving and receiving, giving love and being loved back. What kind of happiness can material bring? Sure you have it but are you happy? Having it is nice but it's not happiness. Now we've gotta go back to Ponyville with nothing and guess what? Rainbow Dash isn't going to have anything either. You were leading yourself into what you were trying to avoid.

Both André and Lightning Dash were silent. Babe went over to his coat and prepared himself to head back out into the cold, readying to go back to Ponyville.

Babe: I lost one of my parents too…I miss and I love her. She didn't have to buy me anything to show that she loved and cared. She was around and that was proof enough, just being a parent is a gift that nothing can put a price on. It's a free gift that last forever unlike most things you can buy or wrap up. Like I said before…I know the feeling and I can relate with Dash there, but that terrible feeling slowly went away, I had people I could go to. We laugh every day, we joke around and we're just there for one another. When you know you don't need gifts from somebody to make you happy you know there's something special in what you have…

Babe walk pass the two heading for the exit of the cave. He put his hand on André's shoulder.

Babe: Thanks man. You, Khalil, Denvor and everybody, ya'll were there for me and I just really wanna thank you.

André: …

Babe: I'll see you back in Ponyville.

Babe left the cave, André watched him off. He couldn't find words to describe anything that just happened. He turned back to Lightning Dash and saw that she was quietly crying, Babe's words touched her heart and she realized he was absolutely right. She was still not allowed back in Ponyville nor Cloudsdale so it'd be impossible for her to see Rainbow Dash anytime soon especially after being away nearly all her life.

Lightning Dash: Rainbow Dash…

André (putting on his coat): …

Lightning Dash: I'm sorry…I-I...Oh!

André picked up his bag and put it around his shoulders. He was ready to catch up to Babe but he couldn't leave yet, he felt a great deal of sorrow for Lightning Dash…she lost the love of her life and wasn't able to be a mother to her only daughter. He could see that she really does love Rainbow Dash and would give anything to be with her. He reached into his pocket and took out his star gift Rainbow Dash had made for him.

"They say if you give them to a very special friend you'll be together forever."

André: …Rainbow Dash has grown up to be a really good flyer and friend. She's even became the Element of Loyalty. She has six great friends and they always have been there for each other, especially when times were hard. Their names are Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike, she's an incredibly talented flyer and dreams really big of someday joining the best flyers in Equestria, the Wonderbolts. Sometimes Rainbow and the others don't see eye to eye but they still love each other very much. I still remember the day she had chosen her friends over fame and power. While she is extremely loyal she isn't perfect, she has a massive ego for one, heh. She tries hard to be the best at everything she does and that tends to get in the way of her success…

Lightning Dash: …

André: But she only does that because she only wants to be recognized. She wants to be noticed and praised by others because she hates the feeling of loneliness and judging by everything we learned I can see why.

He took one last look at his star and walked over to Lightning Dash. He grabbed her hoof and held it up, putting the star charm in her possession.

Lightning Dash: What is this?

André: Rainbow Dash made that herself. She gave it to me as a gift. It's a promise that we'll always be together as friends no matter how far we are but I think this belongs to you. Keep that and it'll be a promise that you two will always be together as mother and daughter. That's her Hearth's Warming gift to you. I think it always has been.

Lightning Dash: ...Thank you

André: Happy Hearth's Warming.

He turned around and walked toward the exit.

Lightning Dash: Please, wait!

André: Hm?

Lightning Dash: I have something I'd like you to give to her.

André nodded and waited patiently at the cave's entrance while Lightning went to fetch the item. Not too long of searching she returned to André, the item was a locket designed in beautiful silver with its crest being in heart shape.

Lightning Dash: Could you deliver this to Dash for me?

André (taking the locket): Of course.

Lightning Dash: Inside there is a picture, be sure to remind her of that. And please, tell her that I love her and that she is my world. One day I promise to hold Dashie in my wings again. I also look forward to the day I can meet all of her wonderful friends. One day I'll see you all…I swear.

André smiled at Lightning Dash, he was delighted at her enthusiasm of seeing Rainbow again and meeting the rest of the members of the mane6.

Lightning Dash: André…thank you, be sure to tell Babe the same please. I would like both of you to watch over her for me…

André: Of course. I'm going to go and catch up with Babe now, and hey, we'll see you soon.

Lightning Dash: …!

With his departing words André turned and proceeded out of the cave, disappearing into the snowy weather. Lightning Dash smiled, she had smiled for the first time in years. The feeling of her smiling took her by surprise as a warm tear rolled down her cheek.

At the bottom of the mountains Babe was waiting for the train inside the train station. He looked up as he saw that André finally made his way down the mountain, André walked over to Babe and sat next to him.

Babe: Hey.

André: What's up?

Babe: Everything alright?

André: Everything's great.

Babe: Hm…I guess the trip was for nothing, huh?

André: Not necessarily.

Babe: What do you mean?

He took out the locket Lightning had given to him and he handed it over to Babe.

Babe: What's this?

André: It's from Lightning Dash. It's a gift to Rainbow.

Babe: Really?

André: Yeah. She also wanted me to tell you that she really appreciated you coming out. She also said she promised to come back for Rainbow one day.

Babe: Ha. Had a talk with her, huh?

André: Not quite like yours.

Babe: Hm…I must've sounded pretty lame, on the anime level.

André: Nah. It was spot on, you were real man, probably lifted her spirits.

Babe (observing the locket): Hopefully. Oh.

André: What is it?

Babe: It opens.

André: The locket? Oh yeah, I nearly forgot. She said there's an picture in there that's-

Babe opened it and the two boys saw the picture. They were shocked at what they saw. Their shocked faces slowly turned into smiles.

"The train from Canterlot will be arriving soon"

André: You think Rainbow will like this?

Babe: Heh. I...I don't know what to say.

A pink flash flies past screaming "BABE!"as it tackled him.

André: Whoa!

Babe: …

Pinkie Pie (holding Babe close): Thank Celestia you're alright! We didn't know what was going to happen!

André: Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie Pie: Oh André, you're alright too! (Hugging André) I'm so happy!

André: Of course, what are you all doing here?

Twilight [voice]: We came out to help.

Standing before him were Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy.

André: You're all here too?

Rarity: Yes. Twilight told us everything.

Applejack: When we first heard the story we were a little shocked and, honestly, scared. How come you two didn't let us know?

André: We thought…you would've tried and stopped us from doing what we had to do. Twilight was pretty upset when we told her what we were going to do. I thought you'd all try the same.

Twilight: About that…I actually wanted to apologize for that.

André: Apologize?

Twilight: For all the complaining I've done. I should've been behind you all the way. I should've had a little more faith in you both, my dear friends who've been there for, not only me, but all of Ponyville when we needed hope the most.

André: Aww, that's sweet of you say, Twi. Right, Babe?

Babe [voice]: …Pinkie knocked the wind out of me. Give me a second…

Spike: We're here now guys. Should we start lookin'?

André: That won't be necessary Spike.

Spike: What do you mean?

André: We already found em.

Twilight: Really?!

André: Yeah. But it was just her mom her dad, uh, was…out. It was actually Rainbow's mom who found us, she saved us.

Applejack: Rainbow's mom? Well where is she? I'd like to meet her.

André: She, uh…she couldn't come.

Spike, Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy gasped.

Pinkie Pie: How come?

André: It's…kind of a long story. I'm not sure if I should tell you why or not.

Twilight: Hm…very well then.

André: Huh?

Twilight: You have your reasons. Whatever the reason may be I'll trust it.

André: Thanks, Twilight. But she promised that one day she'll be there to meet you all and to be a mother to Rainbow again.

Twilight and the others were silent. They began looking at each other with hopeful expressions on their faces. Babe managed to stand up back on his feet.

André: Let's all just believe in her.

"The train heading for Canterlot will be departing soon."

Applejack: Well. I guess that's it then, should all start heading back?

André: Yeah.

Babe: Good. I'm starving, hey Fluttershy, think you can make me something to eat?

Fluttershy: Of course.

Babe: Cool.

Fluttershy, Babe, Applejack and Rarity all left the station and boarded the train that was heading for Canterlot. André, Twilight and Spike soon followed after them. They all boarded the train and sat in pairs of two. Babe and Fluttershy sat together, Pinkie Pie and Rarity sat together. André grabbed a window seat behind Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Spike sat in a chair across from Pinkie Pie and Rarity to gaze upon his crush's face.

André: …

Twilight [voice]: Do you two always do what you think is right?

André (turning to Twilight): Ha, yeah it's a real problem with us. I wouldn't be surprised if we'd get into some serious trouble one of these day's.

Twilight (Sitting beside André): Heheh. You think it will?

André: Heh, anything could.

Twilight: You know…once I became Princess Celestia's student as a filly I was always away studying. I hadn't had the chance to be around my parents much, I still remember the feeling I had when I first went off.

André: You ever missed them, Twi?

Twilight: Of course. I missed them every day. But through it all Princess Celestia has become somewhat of a mother figure to me. She made me feel as if I wasn't alone and I remember how happy I was. Growing up I was afraid of spending Hearth's Warming alone but she made sure I was never alone during the holiday, I can't imagine the fear Rainbow must've felt.

André: Yeah…

The train began to pull out of the station. André looked out the window for a second before turning over to Twilight who was looking at him with an admirable smile.

André: What's up? Why're you lookin' at me like that?

Twilight: Just thinking…I mean, you guys did it, you actually did it. You two helped save Ponyville, you two gave us hope and you found Rainbow Dash's parents. You just did it.

André: No. We just did what we could.

Twilight: I'm just sorry I wasn't able to be as much help as I could've been. If there's anything I could do for you two-

André: You showed up. That's good enough, thank you. I'm really happy you all showed up actually. Just being there shows that you care for us and I couldn't be happier when I saw you all.

Twilight simply smiled but her smiling turned to a look of disgust as she saw Spike drooling over Rarity's beauty.

Twilight: Ugh, Spike's drooling again. I've gotta go and get him straightened out.

André: Of course. Go ahead.

Twilight got up and went to sit beside Spike to get him out of his mind trance. André chuckled at his friends, seeing them all together made him happy. He thought about what he had just said to Twilight and remembered what Babe was trying to tell him about spending Hearth's Warming with Rainbow Dash. He finally understood what the intention was despite not being family.

As the train continued travelling André turned his head to the window, looking out to the mountains in silence. A shooting star is shown soaring through the sky before everything went dark.

"Dashie…"

Her name was whispered from behind her. She turned around and saw her mom and dad were preparing to take flight. Rainbow quickly ran over to the two and pulled on their tails.

Rainbow Dash: Mom, dad, where are you guys going?

The two adult ponies turned to the filly, they smiled at her. "We'll return soon Dash" the mare spoke up. The stallion placed his hoof on Rainbow's head and rubbed her mane making the spikey unkempt mane a little more unkempt. "Take care until we come back kiddo, we'll be back before Hearth's Warming Eve" her father spoke out. Rainbow slightly smiled but as they took off her smile instantly vanishes. She reached her hoof out to them as they flew off.

Rainbow's filly physical appearance changed to her current self as she was still holding her hoof out to where her parents had flown off to for what seemed like seconds earlier. As she began to realize they never returned she slowly puts her hoof down and hung her head down. Everything turned black as Rainbow held her head down.

"Hahaha…"

"Hehehehe…"

Rainbow Dash (looking around the darkness): Huh?

Multiple fillies circled around Rainbow laughing at her.

"Isn't she the one?"

"Yeah, she hasn't had a single Happy Hearth's Warming."

Rainbow Dash: Stop it!

"Haven't you heard, she hates being all alone."

"She wants everypony to look up to her because she's insecure."

Rainbow Dash: It's not true!

"They left her."

"Never coming back"

"Hahahahaha…"

Rainbow Dash: No, NO, it's a LIE!

As the laughing continued Rainbow covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly. Before the laughing could continue the fillies laughing slowly began to put on faces of horror as a bright light shinned upon the darkness, making the mocking shadows fade away. Rainbow opened her eyes to the warm light.

"Dashie…"

A loving voice came from the light. Rainbow somehow knew the voice. The light got brighter and brighter before taking over everything. Back in reality Rainbow Dash had opened her eyes to the warm sun light shinning upon her face.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh, stupid sun.

She looked over to her Wonderbolts calendar.

December 25th  
Hearth's Warming

After seeing the date she sighed. She walked over to the calendar and grabbed the black marker preparing to mark the 25th with a slash. Before she could do it a knock on the door caught her by surprise.

Rainbow Dash: Hm?(putting the marker down) Who could that be?

Before getting the chance to mark the day as over Rainbow flew over to the door to answer it. She opened the door and standing there was none other than André with a small gift wrapped box in hand.

Rainbow Dash: André?

André: Hey.

Rainbow Dash: Uh, hey, um…what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting with Twilight, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie's families with Babe.

André: Babe is with Fluttershy, he won't be meeting the others until he gets acquainted with Fluttershy's parents.

Rainbow Dash: I see but you didn't answer why you're-

He didn't let her finish her sentence as he quickly held up the box up to Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash: What's this?

André: This is for you.

Rainbow Dash: For me?

André: Mhm.

Surprised, Rainbow took the box un-wrapping the paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver heart encrusted locket. Her eyes grew upon seeing it. It was her very first Hearth's Warming gift.

Rainbow Dash: Oh wow…André, thanks. It's so cool!

André: Don't thank me yet. It's not from me.

Rainbow Dash: It's not? Then whose it from?

André: Open it.

She looked back down at her gift rather surprised hearing that it wasn't from André. She wondered if it could've been from Twilight, maybe Pinkie Pie. With its heart design she figured it had Fluttershy written all over it but upon opening and seeing the picture inside made Rainbow's heart drop.

It was a picture of herself as a filly being held in a loving embrace by her mother.

Rainbow Dash was speechless. She had too many emotions filling her head. She even began to cry, unable to fight back her tears as she did over the years she's spent by herself.

André: She wanted me to give this to you. She loves you very much Rainbow, there's nothing she wants more than to be with you on Hearth's warming right now. But at the moment she's…a little caught up. She also said that she was very sorry that she couldn't be here. Your dad is, well, he's really busy trying to…fix things. Both of your parents promised to be with you again someday.

Rainbow Dash: …

André: I believe them because I met them.

Rainbow Dash: …

André [voice]: Now this is from me.

Rainbow took her teary eyes off of the locket to see a blue rose held in André's hand.

André: Happy Hearth's warming Rainbow Dash.

Unable to control how happy she was Rainbow began to laugh and cry at the same time. She jumped forward, making her human friend fall into the cloud, hugging him. The more she hugged the more she cried from happiness. André smiled and hugged her back allowing her to cry as much as she needed.

Elsewhere at Fluttershy's parents house Fluttershy was spending time with her family.

Fluttershy's mom: Oh my dear. You sure have grown and your friends sound so wonderful.

Fluttershy: They are mother. They're the best friends I could ever have.

Fluttershy's dad: I'm so proud of you sweetie. You've blossomed and you've become the Element of Kindness. I couldn't be more proud. We love you so much dear.

Fluttershy: Thank you, father. You two are the best parents anypony could ever have.

Fluttershy's mom: So Fluttershy is there anything else?

Fluttershy: Huh?

Fluttershy's mom: Have you met that special somepony yet?

Fluttershy: O-OH! Um…that…

Fluttershy's dad: Ah yes. I was looking forward to the day I could meet the stallion who would be taking care of my darling Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Well…um, there is this really special guy that I've met. I've known him for a year now…we haven't started anything serious but…I think I do like him.

Fluttershy's mom: Our little girl…what's he like?

Fluttershy: He's very sweet and he looks after me. Unlike most ponies he can tell that I'm rather, shy above the rest. He even likes my shyness. Oh there's so much about him that I can't explain in a day…

Fluttershy's dad: When can we meet this "guy"? He sounds like somepony I could accept as a son.

Fluttershy: Oh but that's the thing dad he's not-

The doorbell rang.

Fluttershy: Oh!

Fluttershy's mom: Somepony's at the door? I wonder who that could be.

Fluttershy: Mother, father…I wanted to keep it secret but that special somepony that I mentioned is actually here! I wanted to surprise you.

Fluttershy's parents faces lite up with excitement.

Fluttershy's mom: That's wonderful honey! Please, invite him in!

Fluttershy: Ok! (Running to the door) Coming!

Fluttershy's dad: Our little Fluttershy isn't so little anymore…she's growing up so fast…

Fluttershy's mom: Don't worry dear. She'll always be your little girl.

Excitement was in the air, positive energy was flowing through the air. It was beautiful, it was Hearth's Warming. Fluttershy came back to the front room after answering the door. She took in a deep breathe ready to show her parents her special friend.

Fluttershy: Mother…father…I'd like you to meet-

Fluttershy's mom: (This is it!)

Fluttershy's dad: (This is it!)

Babe (walking into the room): Hey!

Fluttershy's dad: Well hello there-(gasping) YOU!

Fluttershy's dad remembered Babe's face. He looked back on the day they first met.

A few days prior to Hearth's Warming Fluttershy's dad was walking out of a corporate building after a long of working.

Fluttershy's dad: Taxi! Taxi!

He called for an approaching Taxi chariot. As he approached the taxi a snowball hit him in the back of head.

Fluttershy's dad: Uh! (Turning around) What the-

Another snowball came right after and hit him in the face. Soon after he was attacked by a barrage of snowballs that nearly coated him in snow, there was so much snow that covered him he was turned into a snowpony, comically thanks to the My little Ponies cartoony world law. He shook all the snow off and was able to face his attackers. He looked forward and saw Babe, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hiding behind a snow fort.

Pinkie Pie: Hahahahaha! Look, we've turned him into a snowpony!

Babe: Our first snowball victim!

Fluttershy's dad: Darn you kids! I'll get you!

He jumped out of his snowy uniform and ran toward Babe and the others. Babe, Pinkie Pie and the CMC's took one last armful of snowballs and playfully attacked him with another barrage of snowballs, once again turning him into a snowpony.

Babe: Cheese it!

The five young trouble makers ran off as Fluttershy's dad shook himself out of the snow.

Fluttershy's dad: Rrgh! Kids these days…(sigh) I'd better just get back to the taxi-

He turned back to his taxi but was struck in the face with another bombardment of snowballs. Babe, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were in the taxi he called for and were throwing snowballs at him as they were being pulled away, once again turning him into a snowpony.

Babe: SNOW-BY! YOU WALKIN' HOME NOW!

Pinkie Pie: Hm…do you think we over did it a little?

Babe: Who cares? We're never seeing him again.

The snowpony he was turned into began to melt from the heat of his frustration and anger as he saw Babe, Pinkie Pie and the CMC's drive off in the taxi he called for. His flashback had ended since that was the last time he had seen Babe up till this point.

Fluttershy: This is Babe. He's a very special friend of mine and the guy I was telling you about.

Fluttershy's mom: It's a pleasure to meet you Babe.

Babe: It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs-

Fluttershy's mom: Please, call me mom. Welcome to our home.

Fluttershy's dad: …

Fluttershy's mom: This is my husband. He's very excited about meeting you as well.

Fluttershy's dad: …

Babe: Dad!

Fluttershy's dad: Hehehe…hahaha…(charging at Babe)WAAAAAAHHHHH!

Babe (gasping): AAAAAAHHHH!

At first Fluttershy and her mom mistook the patriarchy's freak out for excitement but that quickly changed as Babe is tackled to the floor. A camera flash suddenly appears and a photo of Fluttershy's dad tackling Babe was taken with Fluttershy in the back looking surprised, the picture was titled "Fluttershy's family".

A second picture was taken and showed Babe and André at the library with Twilight's parents, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Spike and Twilight herself, in the picture Spike was shredding gift wrapping paper to a present that was meant for him while all the others were sitting on the couch smiling and laughing at his anticipation, the photo was titled "Twilight's family".

A third photo was taken showing André and Babe at Rarity's house with her parents and Sweetie Belle. Rarity had the two modeling in some clothes she made that was inspired by the holidays, showing off her impressive designs to her family who were showing applauding, the picture was titled "Rarity's family".

A fourth photo was taken, this time at Sugarcube corner. André and Babe were shown having a pastry eating contest with Pinkie, Inkie and Blinkie Pie. The Pie's parents as well as Mr. and Mrs. Cake were in the back holding Pumpkin and Pound Cake. They were happily watching over the contest, the photo was titled "Pinkie Pie's family".

A fifth photo was taken at sweet apple acres with Applejack and her entire family, there were so many relatives André and Babe were lost amongst the group, the photo itself was similar to a "where's Waldo" image but the two could be shown preparing to play a prank on Granny Smith with Apple Bloom, Applejack was shown approaching the troublesome three. The photo was titled "Applejack's family".

A sixth photo was taken showing Rainbow Dash being happily hugged by Twilight, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie. The photo was titled "Rainbow Dash's family".

One last was taken showing the mane six, Spike, André, Babe, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all together with all of the respective families for one large group photo. It was titled "Our family". While the photo's all had bright smiles none were as bright as the cerulean colored Pegasus with the rainbow colored mane. She was finally able to enjoy the true feeling of Hearth's warming.

As the day, that seemed like the best day every, had come to an end Rainbow Dash was shown sleeping in bed with a smile on her face. On the night stand beside her was the locket her mother gave her, the rose André had brought for her and the dozens of Hearth's warming pictures she had took with her friends. The view pulls past Rainbow Dash and over to her window where her new calendar was already set on December 25th with a large circle around it showing that Rainbow was happily anticipating next year's holiday.

As she is sleeping a white feather slowly descended from the sky, it gently glided through Rainbow's opened window and landed beside her face.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this special. Sorry if it was too long. Here's a picture dedicated to Rainbow Dash and her mom:**

** . /-3h7-4kA5KAk/UJQnsd11CEI/AAAAAAAA_ **

**It's a really sweet picture and it's the same one I described inside the locket Rainbow had gotten. I believe this picture was made for a fan song named called "Dashie Mine" which also describes the relationship between Rainbow Dash and her mom via a retelling of the old song from Dumbo. It's a really good song and I like it, props to Feather for making it.**

Well. Hearth's Warming is over. Next stop is...


	16. Chapter 13: New Years and New Beginnings

**This chapter is a "look back" chapter. We're just going to look back on some of the past chapters and see what everyone thinks about the past. In my word document flashbacks are typed in red but since copy and paste doesn't work like that on here it's still the default color and I have no clue on how to change it. So to clarify what's a flashback and not I'll have the name of what the chapter is, for example (see Uncommon Connection chapter: ?) and at the end of that I'll have (END) so you know that's where it ends, even so you should still know it's a past event because it's written in bold. I hope this doesn't lead to confusion.**

* * *

After a long month of preparing for the holidays it was just about time for it all to come to an end. It was December 31st and it was time for a new year to start. New beginnings and new chapters for most ponies, the mane6 made plans on going out to see the firework show that will start the New Year, of course, with André and Babe.

The location of the firework could be seen from anywhere however the best spot to best see them would be at the Ponyville lookout. The lookout is a platform built onto a hill north of Sweet Apple Acres. There are stairs, which ascend to an observation deck which is where the ponies can get the perfect look of the fireworks.

It was midday in Equestria. The day was beginning to settle down. André was sitting on a bench at the lookout waiting for the show to start.

André (looking at his phone): …

Babe [voice]: Aren't you a little too early?

André (turning to Babe): Hm. I would guess so.

Babe walked over to the bench and sat beside André. André put the phone into his pocket, finishing whatever it was he was doing on his phone. The two sat together in silence.

André: Today's the day for New Year's.

Babe: Hm? Yeah, but, where'd that come from?

André: Just thinking. We've been here for a while now. I kinda lost track. Man time flies.

Babe: True. We don't have to worry about anything back at home either, it's like we never left so once we go back things will be back to normal.

André: Yeah. Remember the day we first came here?

Babe: How could I forget? I was actually here before you, I remember being in the hospital hearing the girl's voices.

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter:2)**

**Voice#1: What is it?**

**Babe: (Voices…?)**

**Voice#2: It's kinda funny looking.**

**Babe: (Voices I've never heard before…)**

**Voice#3: Um, maybe it needs a name?**

**Babe: (My head is still a little sore. Just like how it was in my dream.)**

**Voice#4: Whatever it is it has a strange taste for fashion.**

**Voice#5: Let's throw it a party!**

**Babe: (Those two voices sounded like…Pinkie Pie and Rarity.)**

**Voice#6: Back up some ya'll, ah think it's waken up.**

**Slowly Babe opens his eyes and sees the ceiling above him. Babe blinked twice before turning to his left and saw six colorful ponies staring at him from a safe distance. Seeing them he pops up and finds his back against the couch he was laid on.**

**Babe: What the heck's going on? Am I still dreaming? **  
**A lavender unicorn slowly walks over to him to check and see if he was ok.**

**Babe: …Twilight?**

**What Babe says shocks the lavender mare and the others behind her.**

**Twilight: How do you know my name?**

**Babe: What are you talking about? I know all you guys. I can do this blind folded Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Applejack. **

**All the ponies' jaws drop. A creature they've never encountered before knows all their names. It was defiantly strange for all six of them. **

**Babe: Yeah. This is most defiantly a dream. Well since this is my dream and all let's go out and do some friendship finding adventures! I want to fight a changling! **

**Rainbow Dash (flying up to Babe): How do you know all this stuff!?**

**Babe: Whoa, easy Dash. How do I not know any of this? You guys have like one of the most popular animated shows worldwide.**

**Fluttershy: Um…show? **

**Applejack: What in tarnation are you talkin' bout?**

**Babe: You guys are acting like you don't know who you are. I'm a brony, a fan of your show.**

**Rarity: You're a "brony"? Is that what you are?**

**Rainbow Dash: I've never heard of any "brony" living in Equestria or Cloudsdale. **

**Babe: No. Bronies aren't a species or anything it's a term we use for male viewers of My Little Pony. I'm a human being.**

**Applejack: A human what now?**

**Babe: Being. I should've probably explained a little more since you guys have never seen one.**  
**(END)**

Babe: Yeah. I nearly dropped the ball on that one….I almost let them in on their whole story back on Earth. Twilight's summoning spell brought us here the first time.

André: Which is rather crazy isn't it? Once I think about it…they didn't really trust us the first time we've arrived, did they?

Babe: Not really. The only one who trusted us from the start was Pinkie Pie.

André: Yeah. That's right.

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter: 3)**

**André watches Rainbow Dash fly over to the others but turns his head to see Fluttershy trying to stand. Fluttershy was a little dizzy from the impact. **

**André (helping Fluttershy up): Sorry about that. **

**Fluttershy: O-Oh, thank you…you're t-too kind.**

**André: I'm getting that from Fluttershy? Wow…such an honor.**

**As expected from Fluttershy she blushes in shyness and hides behind her mane. Babe went over to his friend and playfully wraps his arm around André's neck.**

**Babe: Yo, Dré!**

**André: Oh! Not the neck...**

**Pinkie Pie: Haha! They're funny! **

**Applejack: They sure are a strange bunch but they don't seem to be looking for any trouble.**

**Rarity: So what'll we do? Are they going to stay here?**

**Twilight: They might have to Rarity but only until I find the correct spell to return them home. **

**Rainbow Dash: So we have two of these hu-mans. Do we keep an eye on them?**

**Twilight: They may have trouble fitting into Ponyville but other than that I'm sure they'll be fine.**

**Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy all turned to see Babe, André and Pinkie Pie happily playing with each other. Pinkie Pie was riding on Babe's back while Babe and Andre play fought with each other. They all couldn't help but laugh at their carefree nature, everyone except Rainbow Dash.**

**Applejack: Say, what's your name?**

**André (turning to Applejack): Me?**

**Applejack: Yep.**

**André: Oh, sorry guys. **

**Babe helps André up from the grass while still holding Pinkie Pie on his back.**

**André: My name is André. **

**Applejack: And you already know all of our names but it's nice to meet ya.**

**André: Likewise.**  
**(END)**

Babe: Yeah, I remember. That day was fun.

André: Yeah. Heh, it was.

Twilight (walking up the stairs with Spike): I'm telling you Spike, this year will be the best!

Spike: We've got our hooves and claws on the Ponyville lookout. We're sure to have the perfect view of the fireworks! I'm so excited!

Twilight: yeah. And we're the first ones to-

Babe: Hey, Twilight.

Twilight: André, Babe! You're here already?

Babe: Yup.

André: Weren't you the one who told us to get here early?

Twilight: That's right. I did say that…well, good thing too! Because the lookout is always taken up later in the day so it's a good thing we're all here. Hopefully the others will be here on time.

Spike (walking up to the two boys): Babe, André! What's up?

Spike went up to André and gave him a claw/handshake. Spike went over to Babe next and the two brohoof'd each other despite the fact that Spike had claws and Babe had hands.

Babe: What's up, Spike?

Spike: Nothing much. I was helping Twilight with winter wrap up plans.

André: Winter wrap up, already? We've still got two months of winter Twi.

Twilight: It always helps to be prepared.

Babe: Speaking of winter wrap up, we've gotta figure out what we're going to do Dré.

André: For winter wrap up? Babe, I'm not sure we're cut out for that sort of thing.

Babe: What do you mean? You've gotta do it! It's the least you could do for Twilight, you know, after she offered us a place to stay.

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter: 4)**  
**Babe: It's ok Twilight. We don't mind at all, we'd love to stay here and learn about your culture and stuff like that.**

**Twilight: That's good to hear because I would like to learn more about hu-mans?**

**Babe: Humans.**

**Twilight: Right! **

**Andre: Hm. It's getting late and we don't have any place to sleep.**

**Babe: No problem, we could find a tree to sleep under.**

**Andre: That sounds really uncomfortable.**

**Babe: Eh.**

**Twilight: You can stay here for a while.**

**Babe: Really? That's really nice of you Twilight.**

**Twilight: Don't worry about it. **

**Babe: I call couch.**

**Andre: I call co-aw man…!**

**Babe (sitting on the couch): You'll sleep on the floor and like it!**  
**(END)**

Pinkie Pie (standing beside Babe): It'll be your first winter wrap!

Babe: Whoa!

Pinkie Pie: Ah!

Babe: Pinkie Pie? You scared me.

Pinkie Pie: I scared you? YOU scared ME.

Babe: How? I was here first…

Pinkie Pie: …Where am I?

Twilight: The Ponyville lookout.

Pinkie Pie: I knew that.

Spike: Whoa. Rainbow Dash wasn't kidding when she said random, huh?

Babe: Defiantly wasn't…

Pinkie Pie: I can't wait for the fireworks to start! Hey, André, are you going to let Rainbow Dash know what's up?

André: What do you mean?

Pinkie Pie: Tell her that you like her.

André: What? I only like her as a friend.

Babe: Oh please! You two have always been head over heel/hoof for each other.

Twilight: Well…I wouldn't say all that.

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter: 6)**  
**Babe: Where are Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?**

**Rarity: Pinkie Pie helps run a busy sweets shop in Ponyville so she's most likely handling business there.**

**Twilight: Fluttershy is caring for the animals back at her cottage.**

**Andre: And Rainbow Dash has been acting real strange. **

**Babe: Strange? That doesn't sound like Dash, strange how?**

**A rainbow streak charges through Rarity's boutique store and crashes into Andre, again, slamming him against the wall. It took everyone a second to see what had just happened. Rainbow Dash was again pinning him down.**

**Rainbow Dash: Thought you could pull a fast one, huh?**

**Andre: Kind of strange that you said that….seeing as how you just tackled me at an intense speed.**

**Twilight: Rainbow Dash! What are you doing? Get off of him!**

**Rainbow turned to her friends and sees Babe behind them. Rainbow gasps and stepped in front of Babe.**

**Rainbow Dash: Quick! Everypony shield your eyes! I heard they can turn you into stone like a cockatrice!**

**Twilight: Rainbow Dash…that doesn't make any sense. We've been looking at them for a while now. We haven't turned to stone yet.**

**Rainbow Dash: They're just waiting for you to let your guard down! In the name of Celestia, don't let your guard down!**  
**(END)**

Babe: Oh yeah. She did hate us when we first came here didn't she?

André: Yeah. She kept tackling me…

Babe: She kinda did, didn't she?

André: Yeah. But at least that habit stopped-

A rainbow streak flew past Babe and Spike's eyes. They flinched as they noticed André was suddenly out of his seat.

Babe: What the-?

Rainbow Dash (pinning André to the ground): Hahaha! Gotcha!

André: Ouch…that actually kinda hurt, Rainbow.

Rainbow Dash (rising up): Oh, my bad. Are you ok?

André: I'm fine but-

Rainbow Dash: …?

André (tackling Dash): You won't be once I beat you!

Rainbow Dash: OH! (Struggling to break free) Hehehe! You cheater!

Twilight and the others kinda figured it was going to be Rainbow Dash. The four watched as the two play fought with each other.

Spike: Something's just never change, huh?

Babe: Got that right. But you know what they say…if you can't beat em, jump em!

Twilight: Don't you mean "Join em"?

Babe (running toward the two): I know what I said!

Rainbow Dash and André held each other in an equal grip, they turned to their left and saw Babe was getting ready to join in their playful brawl, Babe jumped toward them and the trio all fell to the ground. They all struggled for freedom so they would be able to pin the other down. While things seemed even they all broke away from each other, getting some distance in between the two.

André (panting): Looks like we're in a bit of a situation here. What're we going to do?

Rainbow Dash (panting): I'm not letting you win!

Babe: This reminds of that time André was going out with Spitfire.

André: Huh?

Babe: Yeah. This reminds me exactly of that time!

**(See Uncommon Connection II chapter: 7)**  
**Spitfire and Andre made their plans and were preparing to head out for the spot that Spitfire had mentioned. Most ponies eyed the two as they were walking together. Strangely the two weren't really talking.**

**Spitfire: (C'mon Spitfire….he looks bored. You've got to say something. You're captain of the Wonder bolts, think of something.)**

**Andre: (Hm. Spitfire seems rather quiet. I didn't think her character was the silent type. She seemed cool earlier, I wonder if something's troubling her.)**

**Spitfire: (I wonder what I should say.)**

**Andre: (What was she talking about in "the best night ever"? What could I say?) **

**Spitfire: (Think…ugh, he must think I'm some sort of uncool pony now.) **

**Andre: (She seems to like acrobatics…no, maybe I just need to ask some general questions. What if I ask something stupid? She's a professional and captain of the Wonder bolts…I don't want to make a fool out of myself.)**

**Spitfire: (I guess I should just try and get to know him first.)**

**Andre: (Yeah.)**

**Spitfire: (That'll work.)**

**Andre&Spitfire: So-**

**Spitfire: Sorry.**

**Andre: No, that's okay. You go first.**

**Spitfire: No that's alright. It was my fault, you go.**

**Andre: No, I insist.**

**Spitfire: I'm sure my question was stupid.**

**Andre: Nonsense, ladies always first.**

**Spitfire: Oh...thanks. I was going to ask what your **  
**interests were.**

**Andre: Ha. What a coincidence, I was going to ask the same thing.**

**Spitfire: Really? **

**Andre: Yup. I figure we could just talk and have conversation on our way to the spot. Do something to break the ice y'know?**

**Spitfire: Yeah! I was thinking the same thing but I was afraid I'd ask a stupid question.**

**Andre: Haha, wow, I was too. That's kinda strange huh?**

**Spitfire: Hahaha, sort of.**

**Andre: We'll just have to be strange together then. We seem to have one thing in common. We both think a like sort of.**

**Spitfire: we kinda do, don't we?**  
**(END)**

André: What? How does play fighting remind you of something like that?

Babe: I don't know, what do you think, Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash wasn't too keen on the thought. She gave André a rather cold and intimidating stare.

André: What's with that look? (Backing up) Hey, Rainbow…I swear, I would never-(Bumping into someone) Uh?

He turned and saw Twilight. She had the same stare as Rainbow Dash.

André: Twilight?

Twilight: Babe brings up a pretty good point. Why were you dating Spitfire?

André: I WASN'T!

Babe: Didn't she give you "CPR"?

André: I was unconscious!

Twilight: You're not talking your way outta this one, we've been meaning to talk to you about that as well.

André started to feel panic. Twilight stood upright and wrapped her forearms up on André's arms, putting him in a full nelson position. Rainbow walked up to him standing up right and punching her hoofs together.

André: H-Hey…come on now…Babe, Spike, please help me!

Babe (sitting beside Spike): I'd like to but I don't get involved in fights I can't win.

Spike: …Sorry man.

André: No…NO…

Babe, Pinkie and Spike could only watch as Rainbow Dash and Twilight made an example of André.

André [voice]: AAAAHH!

Babe: Oh! Geez…they need to take it easy on him…that looks painful!

André [voice]: AAAAHHH! Babe! Please, for the love of everything! Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Babe: I'm sorry…I really can't get involved in that.

André's screams continued. Babe and the others just sat and watched. Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity finally made it to the lookout.

Applejack: Uh, hey, everypony…what's going on?

Rarity: Why is Twilight holding André against his will while Rainbow Dash tickles him?

Rather than physically assaulting, him as implied earlier, it was revealed that Rainbow Dash was actually tickle torturing him. He was laughing so hard tears were pouring out his eyes.

André: AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! OH, PLEASE STOP! HAHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash: Do you give up?

André: YEEES! HAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash: Ok, Twilight, you can let him go.

Twilight: Think we may have overdone it a little?

André (panting): …

Rainbow Dash: Nah. I think it's just right.

André: You…adorable…little monsters…

Spike (standing beside André): Yo, André…you alright?

André (holding his sides): …

Spike: …Yeah. You're gonna be fine.

Pinkie Pie: Hehehe! That looked like it was fun!

Babe: There's nothing funny about tickle torture Pinkie…it's very serious.

Pinkie Pie: I love being tickled. It makes me laugh!

Babe: A lot of things make you laugh.

Fluttershy: I sure hope André will be ok.

André continued lying on the ground. He was laid out on the ground rather quiet. Babe went over to Fluttershy and patted her on the back.

Babe: Eh. He'll be fine.

André: Shut…up…Babe.

Babe: See? He's feeling better already.

Fluttershy: Hm…

Babe: Anyway, Fluttershy. I've got something I'd like to tell you.

Fluttershy: Uh, sure.

Babe: Remember your shyness class lessons?

Fluttershy: Of course. How could I forget? They've really helped me loosen up.

Babe: Yeah, you've really improved although there is still room for a little more improvement.

Fluttershy: Yes, I know. But I'll try even harder.

Babe: That's just it though. I like you the way you are.

Fluttershy's cheeks turned red. Twilight and the others overheard what he said and they were ecstatic.

Babe: Remember our first date?

Fluttershy: W-Well…of course…

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter: 13 and Separate Ways#2)**

**Babe: We don't know if tomorrow's the last day. Princess Celestia just wants to meet us but if it is a meeting and a farewell all in the same day we'll always be friends Fluttershy. Right, you know that right? It kinda got me sad when you all were getting depressed over us leaving, I'm sure Andre would love to stay with Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack and everypony but he knows it too. He doesn't want to leave but he has to. Like I said before: let's just make the most out of it ok?**

**Fluttershy: …Right.**

**Babe: I think I'll give you a passing grade too.**

**Fluttershy: Grade?**

**Babe: Yup. This was another test, you passed. An actual simulation with real environment and interaction, your lessons still aren't over though. I'll think of something else.**

**Fluttershy: Haha. I'll be waiting then.**

**Babe: That's what I like to hear.**

**Babe grabbed a cup of water and held it into the air slightly toasting to his and Andre's friendship with the mane six. He takes a sip of the water while Fluttershy goes back into her bag.**

**Fluttershy: I wanted to give you something.**

**Babe: What's that Fluttershy?**

**After digging into the deepest part of the bag she was carrying she finally manages to pull out a gold item. The item dangled around her hoof as she extended it to Babe. The item was in the shape of a star with a picture of a few butterflies in the center that greatly resembled Fluttershy's cutie mark.**

**Babe (taking the star): This is nice. What is it?**

**Fluttershy: That's a friendship charm I made for you. I wanted to show you how much I appreciated everything you've done for me. I carefully made it from stained glass. They say if you give them to a very special friend you'll be friends forever. I figured it'd be perfect for you because when you go home you could just look at the charm I made you and think of all the good times you've had here in Equestria. **

**Babe: This is really nice Fluttershy. **  
**(END)**

Babe: At first when I mentioned going out I was teasing a little bit but the more I teased the more I got interested. And once I got interested I started to get a little interested I soon found myself being excited. Once we went out that night I didn't realize how much fun I was having, I didn't want the night to end.

Fluttershy: …

Babe: After that day I found myself wanting to get closer and closer to you. Be with you. It may sound a little strange now but I don't wanna keep this dragging on.  
All of Fluttershy's friends held their breath. André was even listening in closely to everything that was going on. Fluttershy eyes were slightly shaky, her heart pounding. She couldn't stop shaking.

Babe: Let's not fool anypony. I like you and you like me right? We're pretty cool so let's give "us" a shot. That is if you're ok with that.

Fluttershy: …!

Without notice Luna's moon was high in the sky. The beginning stages of the firework show were starting, the focus was on Fluttershy and Babe as the view of the fireworks exploding in the back were blurred out.

Fluttershy: …I-

Babe: Of course it's ok to say no, I don't want to pressure you or anything if you're not ready so-

Fluttershy leaned in and wrapped her arms around Babe. It slightly took him by surprise.

Babe: …?

Fluttershy: …Yes.

Babe: Oh!

Fluttershy: …Yes!

The rest of the mane six couldn't believe what they had just witnessed. It was almost like a dream. They clapped their hooves together and cheered for the two.

Rainbow Dash: Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!

Applejack: YEEEHAWW!

Rarity (wiping her eyes): Beautiful…

Pinkie Pie (holding Rarity): I know! I just love happy endings!

Spike: Wow. They're really giving me the inspiration to ask out Rarity even more now, what do you think, André?

André (rising up): …Well, it's about time.

Twilight: I couldn't imagine a more perfect setting…(Whispering)maybe we should go.

Applejack: Sounds good to me. I know another good spot we could check out, c'mon ya'll. Let's leave these two alone.

The rest of the members of the mane6 quietly left the Ponyville lookout, without Babe or Fluttershy noticing.

André: So, AJ, where is this new spot?

Applejack: It's on a little hillside not too far from here. Hopefully there aren't a lot of ponies there already.

Rarity: Oh! I'm so happy Babe finally came out with the truth. Did you see Fluttershy's face? She was so happy!

Pinkie Pie: I know, right? Who da thunk it? The shyest out of all of us and she was the first to find her special somepony. I wonder which one of us is next.

Spike (gazing upon Rarity): Yeah…

Twilight: Hey, Spike, you may wanna watch where you're going.

Spike: She is the best pony in Ponyville isn't she? (Walking into a pole) UH!

Twilight: Very smooth Spike.

Spike (rubbing his forehead): Ehehe…

The mane6, Spike and André laughed as they continued on. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the spot Applejack mentioned. They all sat together in the grass, watching the fireworks. The firework display was incredible and amazed all of them. As they all quietly enjoyed the show Pinkie Pie got an idea.

Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! We should all take a picture!

Twilight: That sounds like a great idea!

Rarity: A group photo? But I haven't even brushed my hair!

Applejack: You're fine Rarity. It looks the same as it does every day.

Spike: A group photo wouldn't be the same without Fluttershy or Babe.

Babe [voice]: But we are here.

The gang turned to the last two of the group who were coming up the hill.

Babe: You all didn't tell us you were leaving.

Twilight: Well…you two looked so peaceful sitting there together, we didn't want to ruin the moment.

Babe: Well thanks but next time just let us know. Wherever you're going we might wanna go too. Right, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: Um…yes?

Babe mildly laughed and put an arm around Fluttershy, bringing her in for a playful hug. Fluttershy turned red and smiled. Their friends couldn't help but smile at the two.

Pinkie Pie: This is perfect! Come on, (setting up the camera set) let's take that picture now!

Rarity (checking herself in a mirror): Oh, oh, oh! Just give me a minute!

1 hour later…

Rarity: This is just about it.

The gang was already positioned with tired and impatient looks on their faces. Rarity went over to the camera to set the timer for a few seconds. She quickly ran over to her friends and positioned herself exactly the way she wanted, everyone else was too exhausted or occupied with nothing to actually notice she had set the timer on the camera.

The camera had taken the picture with nobody else in a pose or position that they had wanted, with the exception of Rarity. Applejack was yawning while lying in the grass with one hoof holding her head up. Twilight was counting stars, eyes half open. Spike was asleep. Pinkie Pie was staring at her hooves with a look of interest. André was sitting with his legs crossed, keeping his head up with his fist while looking at the grass. Rainbow Dash was barely keeping herself awake the boredom was making her sleepy. Babe was trying to teach Fluttershy how to play the hand game, numbers.

The picture slid out the camera and was exactly as everyone was portrayed.

To be concluded

* * *

**Hm...I don't exactly know what to make out of this chapter. Kinda wish I did though. I'm not sure if what happened was really the right move or not but I think I'm just gonna keep it up until, well...I don't know. I mean why not? Right? :P**


	17. Chapter 14: When we meet again

**Well. This is it. It's the final chapter of My little Pony: Uncommon Connection II. It was shorter than expected but that's because it was longer in terms of story and dialogue as I mentioned before. Well here we go, let's dive into this thing and see what we get.**

* * *

****January 1st

It was the morning of a fresh new start for all the ponies everywhere in Equestria. It was the New Year and it was time for a new beginning for their human friends. Not a care in the world. André was outside sitting under the library tree. The ponies passed by him with a "Good morning" greeting and wave. He replied with "Thanks" and a smile.

André (yawning): Seems like everypony is in a good mood today. I'm happy they actually see us as just normal citizens now. I wonder if any houses are for sell. I think it's about time I got a place of my own here.

Twilight [voice]: André!

André: …? Oh, hey, Twilight. Back from Canterlot already?

Twilight (stopping at André): Never mind that. Get up and follow me ok? Princess Celestia and Luna wanted to see you and Babe right away.

André: Hey, no way! (Standing up) Don't tell me they've found a way for us to return home.

The nearby ponies all stopped and gasped. Twilight shook her head and the ponies in town all sighed in relief, carrying on with what they were doing.

Twilight: It's not that but it's still a matter of great importance. Babe is already there so let's hurry!

André: Ok.

What Twilight had told André seemed urgent, he didn't bother questioning her. The two made a quick dash for the train station and caught the first train to Canterlot. Meanwhile Babe and the others were waiting outside the throne room. Inside the two co-rulers were waiting.

Pinkie Pie (shaking): …

Applejack: Pinkie Pie, calm down…

Pinkie Pie: Calm…down!? How could you possibly be calm at a time like this?

Rarity: Honestly...Pinkie Pie, relax. You're making Babe nervous.

Babe: She is?

Rarity: Of course. (Holding up his hands) Just look at how sweaty your hands are.

His hands weren't sweaty at all.

Babe: Um…no, but your hooves are rather moist.

Rarity: …! T-That's ridiculous. (Wiping her hoofs on her coat) Hehehe…

Rainbow Dash: Well I'm not worried.

Pinkie Pie: Remember what happened last time?

**(See Uncommon Connection chapter: 22)**  
**The throne room doors began to slowly open. Their sudden opening stopped Babe from finishing his sentence. Inside Princess Celestia and Luna were patiently waiting for them. They all entered the room and approached the princesses, the mane6 and André bowed to them.**

**Babe: What's up Princesses? It's been too long.**

**Twilight: Babe!**

**Babe: Hm?**

**Twilight (pulling Babe to his knees): I'm sorry about that.**

**Princess Celestia: It's alright. You may all rise.**

**They all do so, including Babe who fixed his shirt upon standing.**

**Twilight: Is everything ok? **

**Princess Celestia: Yes. Everything's fine. We've called you all here for big news, especially for André and Babe.**

**André: Cool.**

**Babe: I like good news when it relates to me. What's the business about?**

**Princess Celestia: Over the course of the months we've looked into our studies and we managed to find something. **

**Princess Luna: It's a way for you both to return home.**

**André: …What?**

**Babe: Oh...**

**Silence fell upon the room. The mane6 were of course happy about this but they were obviously sad and shocked at the same time.**  
**(END)**

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie: Remember now?

Rainbow Dash: D-Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure that's not it…right, Applejack?

Applejack began to feel a little nervous herself. Like the others she remembered that day clearly.

Babe: Let's keep the head up guys. No need for that.

Fluttershy: But-

Babe: It's gonna be ok besides even if I do go (crouching down to Fluttershy) I'll find some way to come back. I can't leave my special somepony hangin' right?

Fluttershy (turning red): …

Babe (stroking Fluttershy's mane): Don't worry. It'll be cool.

Fluttershy: …

Babe (standing back up): I wonder where André and Twilight are.

Twilight [voice]: Here we are!

The two arrived panting and sweating, they ran all the way from the train station to the palace.

Twilight: W-We're here!

Babe: Um, what took you two so long?

André: It….we…ugh…

Babe: Hm, I see. Were you two at least playing nice?

Twilight (turning red): W-Wha!?

Applejack: Oh! Ahaha…

Rarity: Pfft!

Fluttershy: O-Oh my…!

Rainbow Dash (sarcastically): Aha…Ahaaaaaa.

Pinkie Pie: I don't get it.

André: Don't worry about it Pinkie.

Babe: Hahaha! Ahahahaha!

Twilight hit Babe on the back of his head.

Babe (holding the back of his head): OW!

Twilight: It's nothing like that.

Babe: Ok, ok! Well…we're here now. Should we go in?

Twilight: Yeah. Go ahead.

André: Hey. Uh, guys what's with the long faces?

Rarity: It's nothing! Go ahead. The princesses are waiting for you two.

André: You guys are acting weird.

Babe: Let's just go. Yo, Twilight, that actually hurt.

Twilight huffed as André and Babe entered the room. The two shut the doors behind them. Ahead were Princess Celestia and Luna and two other ponies, one male and one female. Babe and André saw them but they didn't recognize them.

André: Princess Celestia and Luna. (Kneeling) How are you?

Princess Celestia: It's good to see you again, André.

Princess Luna: Yes. I'm happy to see you're in good health.

Babe: What's up Luna?

Princess Luna: Hello, Babe, how've you been?

Babe: Been good. (Holding up his fist) How've you been?

Princess Luna (bumping his fist): Just raising the moon and all that.

André: …?

Babe: Princess Celestia, how's it goin'?

Princess Celestia: Good. (Holding up her hoof) it's not every day we see each other. It wouldn't hurt for you two to come out and visit us.

Babe (bumping her hoof): I've been meaning too but I'm just getting things started with Fluttershy.

Princess Celestia: You two are finally each other's special somepony? Congratulations!

Babe: Thanks.

André: …When…were you three so close?

Babe: When weren't we? Get up man.

Princess Luna: Yes. There's no need for formalities.

André (standing up): …

Princess Celestia: Now that you're here I would like for you to meet Adan and Amelia. They're representatives from the Fillyppines.

André (looking at Babe): …

Babe (looking at André): "Filly"ppines?

André: Yeah, definitely.

Amelia: So…you're the two humans we have heard so much about.

André: You've heard about us?

Adan: Of course. You're the most talked about pair in most of Equestria.

Babe: Word is bond.

Amelia: We actually came all the way here to meet you two.

André: Aw. You didn't have to do that. We're nobody special.

Adan: Of course you are. We've never seen your species before. The princesses have mentioned you're not from this land. What is your home like?

André: We come from a land pretty far away from here.

Amelia: Could you tell us about it?

Babe: We could but it would probably take forever and we wouldn't want to bore you. Trust us it'd be a big favor on our end too. It's nothing special, believe me.

Adan: Hm. Interesting, your fashion wear is incredible.

Babe: Oh. This isn't us. It's all Rarity. She's our friend from Ponyville.

Adan: I see. Would it be alright if we asked you a couple of questions?

André: Sure.

Babe: I've got no problem with that.

Amelia: They're very short questions.

Babe: Ok, fire when ready.

Adan: What's most important to you?

André: Ooh. That's an easy one, my friends and family of course. Without them there is no me.

Babe: Hmmm…food.

Amelia: Second question. What do you want to out of life?

André: Teh, there's nothing I want more than to live the dream. Isn't that something we all want outta life?

Babe: I guess but I'd probably have to say food.

André (face palming): …Ugh.

Adan: Final question. What are you afraid of?

André: Afraid of? Aside from trivial fear I'm not really sure. Losing the ones around me is one.

Babe: I don't fear anything.

Adan: Interesting…well now. That wraps up the questions, thank you so much.

Babe: That's it? Those were pretty basic.

Adan: It was all we needed.

Amelia: We also have a proposition for you.

André: Proposition?

Amelia: Yes. I'm sure you two are really settled in here in Ponyville, it's your home currently, right?

Babe: Yup, home sweet home.

Amelia: Of course, of course. We wanted to know if you two would like to visit our homeland.

André: Your home, in the Fillyppines?

Amelia: Yes. We have hundreds of ponies who are eager to meet you.

Adan: It would mean a lot to us if you were to visit our home.

André: Whoa…that's a big offer.

Babe: Sure is.

André: Well, I don't know…it would be great to go out and see some more lands out there but how long will we be away?

Adan: As long as you two see fit.

André: …Um, Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia: Whatever decision you make I'm behind it.

André: Luna?

Princess Luna: I believe in your choice. Either way I'm sure you two will do what's best.

Babe: We'll do it!

Adan&Amelia: You will?

André: We will?

Babe: Yup. We'd like that.

André: Babe, what are you-

Babe: Come on Dré. We can't just stay cooped up in Ponyville and Equestria forever. Let's go out and explore. We used to do it all the time back when we were in Blaine. While we're here we might as well explore what we can.

André: Uh…

Babe: Come on, you'll like it.

André: Well…I guess. Sure, yeah, it could be fun, especially seeing other ponies.

Adan: Great! When do you think you'll be ready? Do you need a few weeks to prepare?

Babe: Ha! No, all we need is what we put in our book bags and we're cool. It shouldn't take us but 10 minutes.

Adan: O-Oh, that's…fantastic.

André: Thanks for inviting us out.

Amelia: Oh no, believe us, it's our pleasure. We're very happy that you've decided to come.

André: I wonder how Twi and the others are going to take it.

Babe: What do you mean? They'll be just as happy for us as the next pony.

5 minutes later outside the throne room.

Mane6: YOU WHAT!?

André: We're…going to go to the Fillyppines for a little while to explore more of the land…we wanted to get out and-

Twilight: Do you know how far that is?

Pinkie Pie: They're leaving and it's all our FFAAAUULLLT!

A fountain of tears erupted from Pinkie Pie's eyes as she began to cry uncontrollably.

André: No, no! It's not your fault Pinkie….we thought it'd be good for us to go out and see other places, you know?

Fluttershy: B-Babe, is that true? You're leaving?

Babe: Yeah, but I'm not going away forever. It's just going to be for a little while.

Fluttershy: …We just became each other's…

Babe: We still are. I'm not leaving forever, don't you trust us?

Fluttershy: Do you…promise?

Babe: Put my life on it.

Twilight: ...As much as I disagree with this…I stand by them.

Applejack: Twilight?

Twilight: They've been there for us no matter what decisions we made in the past, right? It's time we were behind theirs. It's only fair…

Applejack: …

Rarity (holding Pinkie): …

Fluttershy: …

Pinkie Pie (sobbing): …

Rainbow Dash: …

Twilight: Trust them.

Rarity: …She's right. If we don't stand behind their decision it would be very selfish of us…

Applejack: Ah can see a lot of honesty in you two. Ah'll believe in you.

Pinkie Pie (wiping her eyes): Y-Y-Y-You two won't forget about us will you?

Babe: Pinkie Pie, how is that possible? We'll write to you all, every day, Pinkie promise.

André: Yeah. Hey, Rainbow Dash, are you ok with it?

Rainbow Dash: Yeah…I'm-darn it! (Running into André) What did I say about making me all sappy?

André: Haha…guys, give us love?

Pinkie Pie quickly grabbed onto André. Fluttershy hugged Babe. Babe and Fluttershy went over to Pinkie Pie, Rainbow and André, joining together. Applejack, Rarity and Twilight joined as well and they all shared one last group gathering. They all held each other tightly. The mane6 putting all their belief into their human friends.

The sun began to set in Equestria and it was almost time for Luna's moon to arise. After riding a chariot for a while André and Babe eventually made it to the harbor in Manehatten. With their bags on their backs they walked along the harbor trying to find their boat.

Babe: So many ships. I wonder which one is ours.

André: They didn't really give us any specific jetty did they?

Babe (pointing out the largest ship): I think that's the one.

André: Whoa…that's a cruise ship. I don't think that's-

Amelia (waving from the back of the cruise ship): HEY! André! Babe! We're over here!

Adan: Come aboard! We've got plenty of activities for you onboard!

André: …Oh.

Babe: Told you.

André and Babe looked up at the ship as they approached the boarding gate. Before walking up the wooden walkway that lead up to the boat André looked out to Manehatten.

André: ...

Babe: What's up?

André: This is like a second home. Equestria, we're going pretty far away, it's like saying bye, y'know?

Babe: Don't worry about it. We'll chill in the Fillyppines for a while, have some fun, meet some ponies and come back. No big deal right?

André: Yeah.

A rainbow streak flew past and tackled André to the side. Babe looked over and saw Rainbow Dash over top of him.

Babe: Rainbow? What are you doing?

Rainbow Dash: What do you mean? We had to come see you two off.

Babe: "We"?

Fluttershy (descending from the sky): I-it's just the two of us…I hope that's ok.

Babe (turning to Fluttershy): Oh wow.

André (getting up): You two didn't have to come all the way out here.

Rainbow Dash: Of course we did! Besides we've got wings, it's no big deal.

Babe: That's really nice of you to see us off. Be sure to tell Rarity, Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie Pie we'll see them soon.

Rainbow Dash: Of course.

André: Hey, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: What is it?

André: I couldn't help but notice you haven't been wearing your Wonderbolts costume for a while. What happened to it?

Rainbow Dash: Oh, that. I decline the offer of being a member.

André: What!?

Rainbow Dash: Don't get me wrong. I still want to be a Wonderbolt but on my own accord. I really appreciate what you did for me with Spitfire and all but I would much rather show them what I'm made of rather than them taking me in based on words from a friend. Besides I recently signed up for the Wonderbolt academy, it shouldn't be too long before I know whether I got in or not.

Babe: That's great.

André: Yeah. There's no doubt you'll get in.

Fluttershy: And Babe, again, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me as well.

Babe: It's all good. I was happy to help and considering our status now it was pretty much destined.

Fluttershy: Y-Yeah…

André: Don't worry Fluttershy I'll make sure no other Pegasus gets their wings on him.

Babe: And I'll make sure you won't try and get with another.

André: Ugh…

Babe: Yup.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looked at each other and laughed. The sound of the boat's whistle blowing got their attention. It was prepared to leave off.

Babe: Oh. Well, that's us. We'd better go.

Fluttershy: Of course…

André: See ya later.

Rainbow Dash: Right. Stay cool…

The two smiled at their Pegasus friends and started heading up the wooden plank.

Fluttershy: W-Wait…

Babe (turning around): What's up-

Fluttershy flew up to Babe and placed her lips on his forehead. Her sudden action caught him by surprise. Rainbow Dash flew up beside André for her last goodbye. He noticed her and smiled.

André (holding up his fist): Will I see you soon?

Rainbow Dash: Count on it.

The two bumped fist and hoof. The boat was shown sailing off from Manehatten. Fluttershy and Rainbow watched as the boat sailed into the sunset. André and Babe waved from the ship to the docks and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy waved from the docks to the ship. They continued until they were out of sight.

* * *

**And that's the end! A little weak but just enough to set up the next stage. This chapter takes place just before the events of Season 3 of Friendship is Magic. I sure do love making the connections, makes me feel important even though I don't much of anything XD.**

**Not sure how much better this was from the first one but hopefully it was liked nevertheless. I get the feeling Babe and Fluttershy is a probably a no-no and,truthfully, I don't know why I did it. **

**Well, Uncommon Connection II is over but the story isn't hopefully I'll continue it because there's still plenty more I did that hasn't been posted yet. It's not Uncommon Connection III but it will lead up directly to it. **

**To those who have been reading I want to thank you so much because the feeling of having others like your work is just incredible and the feeling of satisfying them with what you like doing is just even more incredible. I fear my writing style is what turn people away XD**

**But I digress, thank you :D**


	18. The first letter

**Author's note: Remember when Pinkie said write to her and the others everyday in the last chapter? Me and my friend made the letters and decided to have them up. We only wrote for the first three days because my friend never wrote anything else after I wrote for day 3.**

**They're not too important but I guess it was done just for the fun of it. **

* * *

Dear Twilight and everypony

It's André. Babe and I have just arrived in the Fillyppines earlier today. The cruise on the way here was incredible. They offered some of the best foods they had to offer and the fruit was delicious.

We haven't seen much but we were able to get a look of the islands as we arrived on the boat. So far all the ponies here are cool and they're nice as well. Not much like how the ponies in Ponyville were when they first met us but that's cool, we were already known for all the good we did so that's most likely why.

We've met an amazing Alicorn and her magic and flight is amazing. Tomorrow we're going to go out and check out some of the culture here. I'm more interested in the literature and arts, Babe is going to check out some more of the food naturally, he never stops eating for some reason. Also, Pinkie Pie, I still remember you so there's no need to be worried, alright, see you guys later.

* * *

**Pointless? Maybe.**


	19. The second letter

**Author's note: This is the one Babe wrote. Day 2 and what not.**

* * *

Dear, Twilight and everypony

It's Babe. André and I went to another island in the Fillyppines and we went by air thanks to a few Pegasi. I dropped my sandwiches while we were in the air, and André laughed at me...it didn't take much for me to get him to stop laughing, all I had to do was ask if Rainbow wanted to know more about him and Spitfire. Guess who had the last laugh?

We are having so much fun over here. All the ponies here are nice and courteous. It's a little weird to be looked on hand and foot, well, hoof and….hoof. To keep myself occupied I do the Pinkie Pie thing and pull little pranks on the ponies here from time to time, like this one time I scared the mailmare when she was delivering mail. She was a little upset at first but we patched things up and hugged it out.

I know André mentioned it before but the Alicorn we've met is cool to be around. Me and her joke about André a lot, he can easily be provoked and it's hilarious when it happens. We are meeting with her later on today though. André is completely wrapped up with the art here, he tried to get an artist to draw us earlier, but we didn't have enough time. It's only been two days and we already miss you guys, expect gifts when we get back.

* * *

**Just as pointless as the first? Probably.**


	20. The third letter

**Author's note: The last letter written by me since my "right hand man" didn't do anything else -_-**

* * *

Dear, Twilight and everypony

Its day three and things are still pretty good here in the Fillyppines. Babe and I been spending some time on the beachside. Babe and I went exploring inside this really interesting cave with our Alicorn friend, the caves were rather beyond incredible, I kinda wish you all could've been there with us because it was really something to behold.

But aside from all our good times here recently I haven't been feeling like myself. It's like I feel this empty feeling somewhere, I can't describe it and that's what is getting to me. I was wondering if it was because you guys aren't around and I feel like I'm missing a major part of myself, you guys. I'm still not sure how long we'll be away but hopefully we do get to see all your faces again really soon. I really do miss you all.

I was thinking of studying up and learning about some of the stars out there, they have plenty of Astronomers here but none of them can teach me as much as the Unicorn I know from Ponyville. The food here is great and they even make some pretty fancy cider, they're great, but they can't really live up to the amount of love a certain cowpony puts into her cider. While I'm on the subject I minus well talk about the fashion they have. It's all made out of some cool material that never knew existed. They're high in price because the material is rare but good things are always better when they're a rarity, just like my other Unicorn friend back in Ponyville.

I really wanted to get up in the sky and see the islands from above but I never got the chance to since the only Pegasus I trust with my only life is still in Ponyville or Cloudsdale, she know who she is. We've a lot of unique animals here as well, it was great. We saw an Eagle-Owl, a flying lemur, the Fillyppine Flat-headed frog and just so many other cool animals we couldn't even count. I took lots of pictures for a certain somepony who really loves animals. There were lots of parties we've been invited to here but I had to decline, I couldn't go, it wasn't really a party because there was somepony missing, a very adorable, hyperactive and fun loving pink Earth pony. I can't party without her here with me y'know?

Well, I'm going to wrap this letter up, the more I talk about you the more I want to be around you. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie I love you guys, I still can't believe I got the chance to meet you all and I'm still not sure if this is all just a long dream but for whatever reason weather it's a dream or not I'm happy to have gotten the chance to meet you all in some way. Ha…that was probably really lame, huh? Doesn't matter! I'll be all kinds of lame for you guys!

* * *

**What was the point of all this right? I just love writing :P**


	21. Occurrence of in between pt1

**Author's note: Two additional chapters that show what's going on in the Fillyppines while things in Equestria are getting underway (which are the events of Season 3 of Friendship is Magic). This chapter happens sometime after Spike at your service and since the timeskips in between episodes in FiM is never stated I'll just make them up as I go along. Hoping that it makes sense.**

* * *

**(See Hearth's Warming special pt2)**

**André: …Rainbow Dash has grown up to be a really good flyer and friend. She's even became the Element of Loyalty. She has six great friends and they always have been there for each other, especially when times were hard. Their names are Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Spike, she's an incredibly talented flyer and dreams really big of someday joining the best flyers in Equestria, the Wonderbolts. Sometimes Rainbow and the others don't see eye to eye but they still love each other very much. I still remember the day she had chosen her friends over fame and power. While she is extremely loyal she isn't perfect, she has a massive ego for one, heh. She tries hard to be the best at everything she does and that tends to get in the way of her success…**

**Lightning Dash: …**

**André: But she only does that because she only wants to be recognized. She wants to be noticed and praised by others because she hates the feeling of loneliness and judging by everything we learned I can see why.**

**He took one last look at his star and walked over to Lightning Dash. He grabbed her hoof and held it up, putting the star charm in her possession.**

**Lightning Dash: What is this?**

**André: Rainbow Dash made that herself. She gave it to me as a gift. It's a promise that we'll always be together as friends no matter how far we are but I think this belongs to you. Keep that and it'll be a promise that you two will always be together as mother and daughter. That's her Hearth's Warming gift to you. I think it always has been.**

**Lightning Dash: ...Thank you**

**André: Happy Hearth's Warming.**

**He turned around and walked toward the exit.**  
**(END)**

As he approached the exit a light flashed. Before he knew it he was standing in a realm of light with nopony around. As he looked left and right Luna was shown sitting behind him.

Princess Luna: You're dreaming.

André (turning around): Luna?

Princess Luna: No need to turn to face me.

André (looking in front of himself): Uh…ok.

Princess Luna: This is the first time I've ever been in your dreams.

André: Yeah? You can do that?

Princess Luna: Mhm. You remember that day more than any of your other days in Equestria.

André: Of course. How could I forget? It was so cold, heh.

Princess Luna: Indeed. You know Rainbow Dash really cares for you. Probably the most she's ever had for anypony.

André: Not you too Princess Luna…Babe and I already talked about this. I can't…there's so much she has that I can't live up to. I can't bring her down.

Princess Luna: You're scared.

André: I'm no-

Princess Luna: That's a good sign. You really do care.

André: Of course I do. She's my friend.

Princess Luna: There are more important things around you than just your fears. She looks up to you even when you can't fly. You saved her from an Ursa remember? Even when she couldn't protect herself you were there. When she was confused you helped make things clear. When she couldn't fly you carried her. When she was alone on Hearth's warming you were the first there to be there.

André: What should I do?

Luna didn't reply, she simply smiled and closed her eyes. The white limbo the two were in began to change and shift into something else. André found himself beside Luna in the sky.

André: Hm? Whoa, where are-

Princess Luna (holding André's shoulder): Look down there.

Looking over in Luna's direction André saw Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Babe, Rainbow Dash and himself all on a beach together. Everything looked as if it was actually happening, what they were seeing was clear as day. As time went on everyone watched the sun sinking into the sea from the beach.

André: How is that me when I'm right here?

Princess Luna: Do you know where we are?

André shook his head no.

Princess Luna: Believe it or not we're in Rainbow Dash's dreams.

André (awakening): …What?

As he woke up Babe was standing by one of the dressers looking into the mirror.

Babe (brushing his hair): You alright?

André: Am I glad to see you.

Babe: Um, ok? What's wrong? Had a bad dream?

André ignored Babe's sarcastic remark and sat on the side of the bed. Babe put the brush down on top of the dresser and looked over to André. Babe noticed André looked troubled.

Babe: You cool?

André: Yeah, I guess.

Babe: You look like you're depressed about something. You sure you're ok?

André: I'll get through it. Don't worry about it, it's nothing big.

Babe: If you say so. (Stretching)You know we got that show to go to later on tonight right?

André: Yeah. It's Stardust's performance.

Babe: Right. You better now be late neither. She'll probably kill you.

André: Oh please. Why're you dressed up so early?

Babe: I'm gonna spectate her flying training, she asked me to come out to watch her.

André: That's cool…perhaps too cool. Getting closer to her than Fluttershy?

Babe: Pfft! Please. I would never get that close to anypony here. Can you imagine what Fluttershy would feel if I did something that stupid?

André: Pretty bad since she doesn't know the feeling of rejection yet.

Babe: And as long as we're together she never will.

André: You've got my blessing bro.

Babe: If only I could get her dad's. But it's only a matter of time.

André: Oh right! I never asked you how things with her dad went. How did things go for you?

Babe: Her mom is really cool, it's only natural we got along. Pops is gonna be a problem though. He tackled the me when he saw me.

André: Haa! Good luck with that fun journey.

Suddenly the door flew open, setting off with a loud BANG after colliding with the wall. The sound scared both André and Babe as it came out of nowhere. A pink flash rushed into the room and tackled André onto the bed, Babe looked over and saw a pink Earth pony laying overtop of André.

Pinkie Pie: André! André! YOU PROMISED!

André: P-PINKIE!?

Babe: Whoa…what's going on?

Pinkie Pie put her hooves on André's shoulders and shook him back and forth against the bed, lucky for him it was a bed…soon Twilight and the others entered the room.

Pinkie Pie: YOU SAID YOU'D WRITE TO US EVERYDAY! WE DIDN'T GET A LETTER YESTERDAY!

Babe: Twilight, Applejack, everybody….why are you all here?

Twilight: Pinkie-

Pinkie Pie (turning to Babe): AND YOU!

Babe (backing up): Me?!

Pinkie Pie (charging at Babe): BAAAAAAABE!

André (rising up, gasping): …!

Twilight (gasping): …!

Applejack (gasping): …!

Fluttershy (gasping): …!

Rarity (gasping): …!

Rainbow Dash (gasping): …!

Big Mac (randomly appearing): Eeyup…

Babe: AAHHHH!

Pinkie Pie (hugging Babe): How've you been?

Babe: …What?

Pinkie Pie: I missed you! It's been too long! (Hugging tighter) I JUST MISS YOU SO MUCH!

Babe: UGH! I miss you too P-Pinkie! OW! You're holding me a little too tight…

André: Hold on a minute, seriously, what are you all doing here? Am I still dreaming?

Twilight: No. Once Pinkie Pie didn't get your letter she came straight for the Fillyppines. We tried to stop her but…we couldn't.

Applejack: Pinkie Pie can be a little dramatic.

Rarity: My goodness…this room is absolutely stunning! (Falling onto Babe's bed) It's gorgeous!

Babe: Yeah. (Trying to stand correctly) They really got us the good life here. Ugh, Pinkie Pie you really did a number on me…

Pinkie Pie: I did? But I was just giving you a hug.

Babe: I know. I'm not mad at you I was just saying.

Fluttershy: Will you be ok?

Babe: I'll manage.

Fluttershy: I could help with a massage if you'd like.

Babe: You'd do that?

Fluttershy: Of course.

Babe: Aw, thanks Fluttershy. I would love a massage.

Fluttershy: Great! I certainly don't want you in pain.

André: Y'know, Pinkie Pie roughed me up pretty bad too…my neck's a little sore, I could-

Fluttershy quickly flew behind Babe and kicked him in the back. Babe shouted as he flew over onto his bed. He would've flattened Rarity if she hadn't gotten up in time. André turned over on his stomach to watch Fluttershy's massage. Fluttershy grabbed one of Babe's legs, raising it up as she shoved her hooves into his back once again putting his body in a C position. He screamed even louder…Fluttershy nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Twilight: S-Somepony stop her!

Applejack: Stop her? She's just giving him a massage. There's nothin' to worry about Twi.

Fluttershy (stomping on Babe's back): HYAAAHH!

Babe: AAHH!

Fluttershy (grabbing Babe's head): Don't be afraid now because it's coming.

Babe: F-Fluttershy, it's ok, I don't think I need to go any farther in this. (Struggling) If you could just let me go…

Fluttershy: Just relax.

Babe: No! Please!

Fluttershy: Just relax! Here comes the sweet release…

A cracking sound came from Babe's neck.

Babe: …!

Twilight: O.O

Babe (lying on the bed): …

André: …Is he dead?

Fluttershy: No. He's going to be just fine.

Babe: Oh…that felt great.

Rarity: Fluttershy is quite the masseuse.

Twilight: Wait, so, that time…with the bear…

Fluttershy: Yeah?

Twilight: Nothing. I mistook it for something else, that's all.

While the friends shared a group laugh Babe and André's Alicorn friend, Stardust, walked into the room. She had a white coat and a long pinkish red mane.

Stardust: Oh. Um, I didn't know you already had guests.

Babe: Stardust! No, no, it's ok. Come on in.

Twilight: Oh! You must be that Alicorn Babe and André have talked about so much!

Stardust: Me?

Babe: Yeah. In the letters we write, we talk about all the time. These are our friends Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and the cute one over here is Fluttershy, my Pony waifu.

Fluttershy: Waifu?

Babe: Ah, don't worry about it.

Stardust: It's nice to meet you all. My name is Stardust, welcome to the Fillyppines.

André (holding his neck): This is perfect. We all can hang out together now…

Stardust: What's wrong with your neck?

Babe: I got an idea. Stardust, would it be alright if our friends come see you at your flight demonstration? If it's alright with you that is.

Pinkie Pie: Yeah! That sounds great, doesn't it Dashie? You can see how the flyers in the Fillyppines handle things!

André: I've seen what Stardust can do in training. There's no doubt in my mind she'll give us a jaw dropping show.

Rainbow Dash crossed her arms and blew her mane up with her breathe in an annoyed manor.

Babe: Careful what you say Dré. Don't forget where you come from?

André: Don't listen to him Star. Babe's just trying to be funny again. (Rising up) And hey, my neck feels a whole lot better now.

Stardust: Perfect. I'll let you guys get settled and everything. Um, do you all have a place to sleep?

Twilight: We don't. We were actually going to head back for Ponyville ASAP…after we caught Pinkie Pie of course. Though I must say stopping her wasn't going to happen.

Rarity: But I don't wanna leave! Imagine all the sophisticated ponies here that have yet to meet the fair Rarity!

Applejack (rolling her eyes): When's the next boat leaving for Ponyville?

Stardust: Next boat? I'm sure that doesn't leave until tomorrow morning.

Twilight: Tomorrow morning!?

Stardust: Yes…I hope you all don't have anything important to do.

Fluttershy: Not really.

Applejack: My farm work doesn't kick in until tomorrow afternoon.

Rarity: I finished all my designing.

Pinkie Pie: I'm free!

Rainbow Dash: Not that I can think of, no.

Twilight: Not really but Princess Celestia could have anything prepared for us at any moment!

Applejack: Twilight, stop worrying.

Twilight: But-

Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Besides who knows when Babe and André will be back?

Twilight: Well, yeah but-

Pinkie Pie: Let's spend as much time with them as we can! We'll leave first thing tomorrow…a-as sad as that sounds….  
Twilight: Fine…I guess it couldn't hurt too much.

Babe: Perfect! And now I get to spend more time with my pony waifu.

Fluttershy: That word again.

Babe: Oh crap. Forget it, I'll try my hardest not to use the word again.

Fluttershy: No, it's ok. I like the way how it sounds. I would just like to know the definition.

Babe: I'll keep it a secret.

André: If you guys are going to stay here with us for the night we should check in with Adan and Amelia.

Rarity: The two ponies we saw the day you left?

André: Uh huh. All we have to do is see if they'll get you guys a room.

Twilight: Hopefully they'll allow us to stay. We should've thought this through. If I were them I probably wouldn't even allow us to stay.

A few minutes later in Adan's hotel room!

Adan: Of course you can stay!

Twilight: Huh!?

Adan: Of course! A friend of Babe and André's is always welcome.

Rarity: Yes! So we get to stay here with them! Live the life of luxury!

Applejack sighed and elbowed Rarity's arm.

Rarity: Ow! What?

Twilight: That won't be necessary Rarity. We'll be leaving first thing tomorrow.

Adan: Of course. I'll get your rooms registered right away. I hope you don't mind sleeping in pairs of two. Fitting you all into one room would be a little too cramped, don't you think?

Applejack: Thank ya kindly.

Adan: It's not trouble.

Babe: Yeah, Adan, you're the best. Thanks.

Stardust: Sir, do you know what time the flight show will begin?

Adan: You didn't hear? We had to cancel the flight demonstration.

Stardust&Rainbow Dash: What!?

Adan: Yes. Apparently there's going to be a storm occurring around the same time as demonstration. We had to move it until next week.

Rainbow Dash: Darn it! We're only spending a day here. I really wanted to see how the flyers here performed.

Stardust: Don't feel too bad about it Rainbow Dash.

Babe: Yeah. I'll record the show and bring it to Ponyville that way you can see it for yourself. All of you will be able to see it.

Rainbow Dash (flying up to Babe): Really!?

Babe: Of course. Would I lie about something like that?

Rainbow Dash: Yes! (Holding up her hoof) You're the best.

Babe (bumping her hoof): Anything for my friends, Dash.

Adan: Ms. Rarity.

Rarity: Yes?

Adan: There's going to be a fashion show held down in the lower levels of the hotel. André and Babe have told me so much about your interest in fashion so I thought letting you know about it would be perfect.

Rarity: …!

Adan: That is, if you want to go. I'll take you there if you want.

Rarity: You must…you must! You must!

Adan: Great! I hope the fashion here meets your exquisite taste.

Rarity (turning red): Oh my…such a gentleman.

Applejack: Things around here seem a little too all high and glamorize for me. I think I'll just kick back and relax in the boy's room until our rooms are ready, if that's ok with you two of course.

Babe: Applejack, you're family, you don't have to ask. Since it's going to rain today I was going to stay in myself. I was actually hoping I could get another massage from Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Sure. I don't mind.

Twilight: And you could tell us all about your time here too. I would love to hear about them so I have something to tell Princess Celestia when I get back.

Applejack: Sounds good to me.

Babe: Looks like we have a game plan.

Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Staying inside all day? As heavenly as that sounds, I think I'm going to pass.

Applejack: What's the matter Rainbow?

Rainbow Dash: We're in a new environment! It's the perfect time to go out and explore!

Pinkie Pie: That does sound like fun but I think I'm going to check out the food hall! I've got a grumbly in my tummy!

Babe: Wait, but Pinkie-

Before Babe could stop her Pinkie Pie rushed off to find the food area.

Babe: You'll…probably get lost.

Twilight: Don't worry about it. She's just being Pinkie Pie.

Babe: Can't argue with that. I mean literally, you can't.

Adan: Lady Rarity, shall we be off?

Rarity: Of course! I-I mean…(Flinging her hair) but of course…

Adan: To the rest of you, I'll have your rooms ready in no time.

Twilight: Great and again, thanks a lot.

Adan, Rarity and the others left his room. Rarity and Adan went off while Babe and the others waited outside the room.

Babe: So. We ready to go?

Rainbow Dash: No! I wanna go out and see what's out there.

Babe: The perfect idea! Dré!

André: Huh?

Babe: Take Rainbow out for a tour of the place.

André: A tour? Sure, I guess that's cool.

Babe: Of course it's cool! (Bringing the two together) You two go out and enjoy yourselves. Your first real date, so go on!

Rainbow Dash: Sounds like fun to me. What do you think?

André: It's not a date, Babe. I wouldn't mind giving you the tour though Dash, it's been a while since we hung out. I'll go get my hoodie.

Babe shook his head and Rainbow cracked a small smile while André went the other way to get his hoody from his room. Babe looked at Rainbow and whispered "It is a date". His comment made Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy laugh.

Twilight: Have fun, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: I'm sure I will.

Babe: Hopefully André doesn't play dumb for too long.

André (walking back to the group): And I bet you guys are talking about me.

Babe: No! Of course not. We're just really happy for you and Rainbow Dash.

André: But it's not-Ugh, never mind.

Babe (pushing the two along): Go on, go on. Get out of here you two.

André: Babe…

Fluttershy: Um, Babe, maybe you shouldn't push them so hard.

André: Nah. Forget about it Fluttershy, he's just being annoying. C'mon Rainbow. Let's go see the sights.

Rainbow Dash (flying beside André): Got it.

The two made their way to the hotel foyer and left the hotel. Babe watched the two off from the upper level.

Babe: …

Twilight (standing beside Babe): You look happy.

Babe: I am. I think he's finally understanding what we've been trying to get at him for the past…how long has it been?

Twilight: Hmmm…a while. I kinda lost count.

Babe: Exactly. C'mon, let's head up to the room.

Babe, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack all headed back to the boys room. It wasn't too far away from the hotel foyer. As the day went by André and Rainbow Dash continued on spending the day together in the shopping district, the two enjoyed each other's company, as expected from the two, but it seemed more enjoyable than usual. Rainbow was obviously happy but André was a little uneasy as he felt they were bonding a little too closely, he tried his best to keep this feeling concealed. The two were sitting together on a nearby bench looking at a map of the area.

André: So Rainbow. Where do you want to go?

Rainbow Dash: You're asking me? You're the one who's been living it up out here. You tell me where we should go.

André: That makes sense. (Looking at the map) Um, I don't want to take you anyplace boring. How about we check out a-

He looked to his side to see if Rainbow Dash was interested however she was gone.

André: Rainbow? Where'd you go?

He looked forward and saw Rainbow at an ice cream stand.

Rainbow Dash: One ice cream please.

André (walking over to Rainbow): Don't wander off like that Rainbow. You could get lost.

Rainbow Dash: I didn't wander off. I only came to the ice cream stand, were you worried?

André: I-no…

Rainbow Dash: You were worried about little ol' me.

André: You've got the wrong idea.

Rainbow Dash (taking the ice cream cone): Heh, I'm just playing with ya man.

André: Sure you are.

Rainbow Dash: Want to have a taste?

André: Huh?

Rainbow Dash: Wanna have the first taste? (Holding the ice cream up to André) Here, I don't mind.

André: No. That's alright. Go ahead and enjoy, I get enough food and desserts back at the hotel.

Rainbow Dash: Oh…well, suit yourself!

She licked the ice cream and much to her delight the ice cream was fantastic, possibly the greatest thing next to Apple cider.

Rainbow Dash: Wow, this is better than I thought. It's delicious!

André: Yeah? Well enjoy it.

Ice cream shop owner: That'll be four bits.

Rainbow Dash: Four bits? Ok, not a problem.

André (reaching into his pockets): Don't worry, I got it.

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

André: Don't mention it. It's nothing.

Ice cream shop owner: I've never a Human-Pegasus couple before. Well, I've never seen a human period.

André: Oh, no. We're...why do I even bother?

Rainbow let out a small laugh. André smiled to himself as he gave the bits to the ice cream shop owner.

After paying for the ice cream the two continued through the shopping district. Enjoying more of what the city had to offer. A silent conversation is had between the two as they continued on. They were laughing and giggling nearly through the entire walk even when things weren't funny. They stopped pass a cake shop and decided to check it out.

Rainbow Dash: Hey, free samples! (Picking up a cake sample) It's strawberry shortcake.

André: Yeah?

Rainbow held the cake sample up to him.

André: No thanks.

Rainbow Dash: C'mon! Just try it.

André: I'm not much of a sweet's guy but…

He opened his mouth and ate the cake. He looked in surprise as the cake was delicious.

André: Okay, it's good. I give you that.

Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Wait here a second then.

André: Ok.

Rainbow Dash went inside the store and brought two strawberry shortcakes for the two. She wanted André outside so she could pay for the sweets this time. The two left the shop and continued on after she brought the two cakes. They stopped pass multiple shops. No matter which shop they went in it was nothing but laughter and joking around. They stopped pass clothing stores, antique shops, sporting stores and anything else that caught their eye.

"There's nothing I want more than to make sure she's happy…I want her to be with one who she really likes. As her friend I want her to have the best and nothing but the best because that's what she deserves from anypony. Someone who will be there for her, watch her, fly with her, perform with her…that special somepony."

The clouds began to get dark, signaling rain. André noticed and zipped up his hoody. The surrounding ponies took note of this as well and began heading to their homes.

André: The clouds are getting a little dark. It must be getting ready to rain. I guess we were so occupied with the day that we didn't even notice the weather patrol putting up the clouds. Wanna head back to the hotel?

Rainbow Dash: Head back over a little rain? Don't be ridiculous. The day is still just getting started.

André: Ok… whatever you want Dash.

Rainbow Dash (looking into a food shop window): The food here sure looks good. Wanna go inside and try some? I wouldn't know any good choices and since you've been here a while you should know what's best, heh.

André: Uh, heh, yeah…right…

Rainbow Dash: Are you ok?

André: Yeah…I'm fine. Uh, why wouldn't I be? There's no need to worry about me.

From behind the two, a rather masculine voice spoke. "Is that you, André?" André and Rainbow Dash turned, both looking surprised. Standing before them was a red teenage dragon. The dragon looked awful familiar to Rainbow but she couldn't remember if she had met with him before. She didn't pay it too much mind.

André: Hey, Garble. What's up man?

Garble: Nothin' much, how's it hangin' with you?

André: I'm good, just giving my friend a tour of the shopping area.

Garble: Cool. (Noticing Rainbow Dash) Huh, hey, I know you.

Rainbow Dash: You do?

Garble: Yeah. I've heard about you. You're that really awesome flyer I've been hearing so much about. "The Pegasus with the rainbow mane" Yeah, it's defiantly you! Awesome! You did a Sonic Rainboom!

Rainbow Dash: Yeah! It wouldn't really surprise me. I'm pretty much the greatest flyer in all of Equestria.

Garble: Rad!

Rainbow and Garble started quick conversation, both talking about flight and Rainbow Dash's ability. It seemed as if the two quickly made friends. The continued talking as André quietly made observation.

André: (These two seem to be really hitting it off pretty well. Actually…this is perfect for Rainbow! Garble seems cool and he's a dragon, a "bad boy". He seems like just the right guy for her. All I have to do now is get them together. Babe can finally get off of my back with this whole Rainbow Dash ordeal.)

Rainbow Dash: Hey, you're a dragon! I'm pretty sure you have some pretty fierce moves yourself.

Garble: Of course! It's what we dragons are known for. You know you're cooler than I thought. Do you wanna hang out with me and my buds? We could get into some serious aerial combat and do some flybys, have some real fun.

Rainbow Dash: As awesome as that sounds I can't. I'm here with my friend.

André: It's cool, that sounds like fun! You guys go ahead without me.

Rainbow Dash: Say what now?

André: Of course. Don't let me hold you back. Go out and have some Rainbow. I left something back at the hotel anyway, so I'll catch up with you later.

Rainbow Dash: Well, yeah, but-

André (running off chuckling): I'll be right back! Don't worry! I'm just going to go pick up what I had left!

Rainbow Dash: Wait! You-well…there he goes.

Garble: Don't worry. He said he'll be right back.

Rainbow Dash: I know but he was acting a little strange. I should go with him.

Garble: That's just André, don't worry. Besides he said he'll be back. He's only been here a few days but he's a cool guy. Now, let me introduce you to my friends. (Whistling) Hey, guys!

Hearing the whistling and their friend call for them a group of teenage dragons flew over to Garble and Rainbow Dash, surrounding them in a large circle.

Garble: Guys, meet my new friend. She's new here and all but she's the really awesome flyer I've been hearing so much about! She's uh-um…

Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash.

Garble: Right, right! Rainbow Dash! Guys, this is Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash: The one and only!

Most of the dragons looked at each other in confusion. While Garble didn't recognize her at first most of the other dragons did. One of the dragons stepped forward. He was rather skinny. His wild unkempt hair hung over his eyes. How he was able to see was beyond question. He had purple scales and despite his skinny appearance he stilled resembled a typical teenage dragon.

Dragon: Yo, Garble, don't you remember?

Garble: Remember what?

Dragon: This pony. It was a while back but I'm sure you remember. She was with that Earth and Unicorn pony when you newly recruited the other baby dragon from Ponyville.

Suddenly it hit him, hard. Garble face palmed after remembering everything that happened a while back.

Garble: Aw, dude! Of course! How could I possibly forget!? Hahaha! You're one of those namby pamby ponies from Ponyville! Aw, man! How could I have forgotten about that?

Rainbow Dash: Huh? Wait…you're those dragons who were picking on my friend Spike!

Garble: That's right! You all ran away like little girls! AHAHAHAHA!

All the surrounding dragons joined in on the laugh. Rainbow knew they were trouble and didn't want any part of it. She shook her head and took to the sky however before she could get away Garble grabbed her wing and pulled her back down into the circle, sitting her down in the middle.

Garble: Where you goin'? Hang around for a while.

Rainbow Dash: Ouch! That was my wing!

Garble: Aw, I'm sorry! Did I hurt your wittle wing?

The laughing continued, Rainbow began to grow a little frustrated but in their numbers she wouldn't have been able to do anything.

Dragon: Hahaha! I recognize that "ouch" she made earlier! She's no great flyer! She's Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash, the Pegasus who wants to join the Wonderbolts! The best flyers around!

The name made Rainbow's eyes widen. The dragons threw around the crude nickname as if it was joking matter.

Rainbow Dash: Shut up! It's not even funny!

Dragon: Hey, you're the greatest flyer in Equestria?

Rainbow Dash: Of course I am!

Dragon: Oh, then please! Tell us all about your position in the Wonderbolts!

Laughter erupted once more amongst the dragons.

Garble: Hahahaha!

Dragon (wrapping his arm around Garble's neck): Hey, hey! Let's call her Philomena!

Garble: Why?

Dragon: Because she's about to go down in flames!

The dragons were now nearly in tears they were laughing so hard. They weren't the only ones nearly in tears. Their constant teasing was beginning to remind Rainbow of her past, of all the fillies picking on her. It was even worse because it was nearly in the same fashion when she was alone. It's been years since that happened but what her present had in common with her past was that it was happening all over again.

Rainbow Dash: Stop…

Garble: I don't like to talk trash but I think there's a reason why they call you Rainbow Crash!

Rainbow Dash: Stop!

Dragons: Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! Rainbow Crash! HAHAHAHAHA!

Rainbow Dash (soaring into the sky): Shut up!

Garble: GO BACK TO PONYVILLE! RAINBOW CRASH!

All the dragons began high fiving each other as Rainbow Dash flew off. Nearby Stardust saw everything that had happened. She was speechless and flew off in a hurry. Back at the hotel Twilight, Babe, Fluttershy and Applejack were all still in the boys room talking and just having indoor fun while it was pouring down outside.

Fluttershy (looking out the window): Oh my…it's really coming down outside, I hope André and Rainbow Dash are doing alright in this weather.

Babe: I'm sure they're just fine, out enjoying their date no doubt.

Applejack: Don't worry so much Fluttershy. I'm positive they're doing just fine.

Fluttershy: I wouldn't want them catching a cold.

Stardust came into the room, wet from the rain and panting from flying as quickly as she could.

Babe: Stardust, hey, what's wrong?

Stardust: R-Rainbow Dash…

Twilight and the others all looked over to her with concern.

Applejack: What about Rainbow Dash?

Stardust: You wouldn't believe it…a group of dragons were bullying her…

Fluttershy: D-D-DRAGONS!? (Hiding under the bed) Where?!

Twilight: What happened?

Stardust: I don't know…at first things seemed fine. There was one dragon and they were getting along well but then a group of them surrounded her and started making fun of her. Calling her "Rainbow Crash" and making fun of her flying.

Rarity: Getting along? Why would Rainbow Dash be getting along with a dragon if it's not Spike? Where is she?

Stardust: I don't know. She flew off in a hurry.

Babe: …Where's André?

Stardust: He left off before things got out of hand. I wanted to help her but I didn't know how….I didn't know what to do…

Babe: No. It's ok.

Twilight: We can't waste any time! We've got to go out and find Rainbow!

Babe (taking out his phone): No.

Twilight: But…Babe…who else is going to find her?

Walking on the side of the road André had his hood on his head to protect himself from the rain. His hands were rather cold so he placed his hands in his pockets. His phone began to vibrate. He took the phone out of his hoodies pocket to see who was calling. Babe's name was displayed and he answered.

André: What's up Babe? You called just in time, I was about to call for a chariot to come pick me up. Huh, Rainbow? Oh. I don't know. Oh, check it. I found the perfect guy for her. He's cool and he can fly. I'm sure that's just the type of person she's interest-

From the other end of the phone, Babe angrily yelled out "Are you stupid or something!? What kind of guy leaves a girl out by herself with someone she doesn't even know!? It was a dragon at that! You're talking like you have something to be proud of! Have you forgotten who she left the hotel with!? Yo, I could seriously hit you right now!"

André: …Bu-

Babe interrupted "Shut up! There wasn't just one dragon! It was a whole group of them! Do you know what they did to her!? They surrounded her and taunted her, called her Rainbow Crash and all that dumb crap!"

André: …

Babe continued "Stop being such a self-centered girl and GO OUT AND FIND HER! Don't come back until you do!"

The line went dead after Babe hung up the phone. André's eyes were blank, he didn't know but once he remembered the episode, Dragon Quest, the dragon, Garble, was the leader of the teenage dragons. The dragon he became friends with during his time in the Fillyppines was the same exact one who messed with, not only Spike, but Twilight, Rarity and Rainbow Dash too.

The rain continued pouring down, not letting up. Thoughts of Rainbow Dash's feeling of loneliness filled his guilty mind. He ran back into the shopping district area he and Rainbow had been earlier. He asked around to see if any other ponies had seen his cerulean and rainbow colored friend.

He looked in every window he passed. He looked in places he didn't even go to earlier, André spent over an hour searching. With every shop and store he went into he found nothing. He began to panic a bit more as minutes went by. She was out in the rain somewhere, alone, and it was his fault. The guilt was overwhelming.

As the rain continued so did his running however he eventually had to stop to catch his breath. He was running out of ideas for places to look but refused to stop searching. Little did he know he didn't have to look anymore as he heard sniffing coming by a nearby river, he turned his head and saw a Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane sitting beside the river in the rain looking down into her reflection.

The rain began to pick up. At first a smile of relief turned into a frown of complete guilt as he approached her. In Rainbow Dash's mind the dragons teasing kept replaying in her head, she heard their voices mocking her repeatedly. She covered her ears in a desperate attempt to zone them out but nothing she did worked. She was shaking, obviously from being soaked by the cold rain in January. André was standing behind her with an empty expression on his face, looking at the state Rainbow Dash was in thanks to him. Rainbow opened her eye and saw her human friend's reflection in the river.

She slowly opened her mouth to call out his name but she was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder, which detonated with a loud crash. She flinched at the thunder and held her ears tighter. André removed his hoodie and pulled it over her shoulders, wrapping her in it. He pulled the hood over her head and he sat beside her. He placed an arm on her shoulder, pulling her in close.

The hoodie was to keep her warm and protected from the rain and the holding was for comfort. All of which were working so far. The rain began to slowly let up while still coming down. André continued to look forward, fighting back his own guilt which turned to sadness.

André: …sorry.

Rainbow Dash: …

André: …I'm…sorry for putting you through all this. I'm sorry for being mean to you….I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm...I-uh…I…

Multiple tears eventually found their way out. He couldn't help but feel great sadness for hurting his friend.

Rainbow Dash: …No.

André: …

Rainbow Dash: …You don't have to apologize. I'm not mad at you…

André: …

She slowly closed her eyes as a warm smile formed upon her face. André looked up and saw the moon above them.

"Sorry…"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it's starting to sound like a pathetic excuse for a love story but that's not what it's about. In fact, to those worried, nothing love related will really be shined upon Rainbow Dash or anyone else in the mane6...excluding Fluttershy, apparently. **

**Don't worry, after this you'll see less of stuff like this. Babe will continue to talk about it though, since that's just who he is.**


	22. Occurrence of in between pt2

**Author's note: Last chapter for the Occurence's of in between and the last chapter of the Uncommon Connection II series. Things get a bit crazy here, Luna gets a little defensive and it's pretty funny to me. Seeing Luna break out of her calm royal Canterlot exterior. This chapter happens a day before Keep Calm and Flutter on.**

* * *

André (standing in white space): …

Princess Luna (sitting behind him): So. You're back again.

André: …Yeah. This was my fault. I hurt my friend and let my other friends down.

Princess Luna: You seem very sincere. What is it that you want now?

André: I just…I just want to be forgiven.

Princess Luna: ...

Babe [voice]: We already do.

André: Hm?

Much to André's surprise Babe appeared before him.

André: Babe? How are you here?

Babe: Our girl Luna has some pretty crazy power. Let's not waste time with questions. You want forgiveness? But you we already forgave you. The day is over, we don't hold grudges. What kind of friends would we be if we did?

André: …

Babe: We're with you. We're pass forgiveness. We're on solving the problem now.

Princess Luna: You all know what needs to be done.

Babe: Certainly do. (Holding out his hand to André) And it's all about what my man wants to do. You know what you want to do right?

André (reaching out to Babe's hand): …

Babe (pulling his hand back): Don't shake unless you mean it.

André: …

Babe (holding his hand out): …

André thought about it and had his plan in mind. He looked at Babe once more and shook his hand, upon shaking the white space disappeared and André was awake in bed the next morning. Babe was sitting on the side of his bed putting on his shoes.

Babe: Morning, Dré.

André: Babe.

Babe: What are you doing just sitting in bed? Come on, get up. You know what to do so let's get to it.

André: The dream.

Babe: Yeah, the dream. Now come on. Get up, get up! I want to see what you got planned.

André: You're going to?

Babe: Yeah, wouldn't miss this for anything.

André: ...

André got out of bed and went for the bathroom.

Babe: What're we gonna do?

André [voice]: We're going to find Garble and the dragons.

Babe: Garble? He was the one behind this?

André [voice]: Yeah.

Babe: Oh! I can't wait!

André [voice]: Yeah. We're going to find them and end this.

Babe: That's right.

André looked into the bathroom mirror staring at his reflection. He was hoping what he had in mind is the right decision. It didn't take the two boys long to get prepared, they were both ready. They took to the streets and hit the shopping area where André and Rainbow had ran into Garble yesterday. After a few minutes of asking around and searching the two were finally able to find Garble and his gang of teenage dragons. They were all hanging around an old lot where they were doing typical dragon stuff: tail wrestling, play fighting etc.

Babe: Ok. There they go, let's go.

André: Hold on.

Babe: What's wrong?

André: Look, I know you're down and everything but I want to do this alone.

Babe: What!?

André: I have to. They played me and hurt Rainbow Dash. I let it happen. I think its only right I go in there myself.

Babe: They play one of us they play all of us.

André: It's for Rainbow. I have to.

Babe: …(sighing) I get it. If you need me though, I'll be right here. You know where to find me.

André: You've always been there man.

Babe and André shook hands. Babe sat back against a pole while André walked forward to confront the dragons. Garble just finished winning a tail wrestling match before he noticed André approaching.

Garble: Yo, André! What's up?

André (stopping at the entrance to the lot): …

Garble: You wanna hang out with us? We're all just hanging out.

André: Does it look like I would want to take part in anything you idiots have planned?

Garble: Whoa. Watch it man, you seem pretty serious about something.

André: Because I am. Yesterday, when I left, I heard you all made a fool out of Rainbow Dash.

Garble: Oh! You mean Rainbow CRASH?

The dragons started laughing.

André: No. I mean Rainbow DASH. You get the name wrong again, I swear, I'm not going to be held responsible for what I might do.

Garble: Relax dude. Besides what are you doing hanging around little ponies for? They're not cool.

André: I didn't come here to talk with you or any of that. Rainbow Dash was really upset about everything you did to her, I couldn't let that slide. I came here to get every single one of ya'll to go and apologize.

Garble: …Apologize? Hahaha! And what if we don't?

André: Find out.

Garble: Teh. I thought you were cool but standing up for little girly ponies isn't cool. (Walking up to André) We are NOT apologizing for anything and there's nothing you can do about it.

Babe: Ok, that's it. (Standing beside André) We're beyond discussion.

André: Babe?

Babe: Yeah. My friend said go and apologize. You WILL apologize.

Garble: And I said we WEREN'T.

Babe: Like I said we're beyond discussion.

Garble: You're gonna fight us? Ahahahaha!

The surrounding dragons laughed and stood behind Garble to intimidate the two boys with their numbers.

Garble: We've got no problems with a good fight. You're actually starting to sound like one of us.

Babe (rolling up his sleeves): Whatever. Let's do it.

Garble: Do you really think you can beat us? There's only two of you!

A large puff of smoke appeared on the other side of André. The smoke was the same color as the night sky. As the smoke cleared Princess Luna was standing beside him.

Princess Luna: ...

Garble: Who is this?

André: …Princess Luna?

Babe: Whoa, what are you doing here?

Princess Luna: I'm here to tell you guys that fighting isn't the answer.

Babe: Well yeah but…

Princess Luna: There's no need to jump into violence, if they refuse to understand then you should just-

Garble: A pony princess! You two are pals with a pony princess!?

As usual the dragons laughed hysterically even when the "joke" or situation wasn't funny in the slightest.

Princess Luna: Ahem. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…if they refuse to understand they you should just-

Garble: Is she like Princess Celestia? Spike's little pin pal? Hahahahaha!

Princess Luna (turning to Garble): On second thought, I'm starting to think it'll just be easier to fight you!

Babe: That's what I'm sayin'!

Garble: Oh please.

The red teenage dragon picked up a tree branch from off of the ground and held it up at André.

Garble: You're fighting way out of your league. We're serious dragons.

André: Hehehe…(turning to Babe) Really?

Babe (shrugging): Eh.

Garble: Yeah, reall-

Before he could finish his sentence André kicked the branch out of Garble's hand. Babe followed up and threw a punch across Garble's face, sending him to the ground. The surrounding dragon's gasped, Princess Luna smiled in amusement.

André: Babe! I had him, I was supposed to be the one to have the anger issues and unleash it on them in blind fury.

Babe: Me? I got the anger issues? The guy talks trash about Princess Luna and our friends because he thinks he has the jump on us in numbers. Please! Give me a break Dré!

Dragon (tackling Babe to the ground): HAA!

Babe: Ugh!

André: Babe!

Babe had his foot on the dragon's stomach and his hand on his face, keeping him from taking advantage. The dragon was flinging his arms in an attempt to reach Babe.

Babe: Don't worry about me, I got this!

Garble recovered and swung his tail against André's back while he wasn't looking. André fell to his knees.

André: Ah!

Garble: Dragon fight!

The teenage dragons were now pumped up and ready for a brawl. Princess Luna was powerful enough to stop all of the dragons in no time at all and she stepped forward.

André: Luna, don't!

Princess Luna: Don't?

André: Don't do it…you're a princess. This is our fight…

Garble: You'll need all the held you can get!

After that a blast of confetti and party items blasted the majority of the dragons including Garble himself. The blast took Luna and André by surprise.

Babe (pushing the dragon off of him): Get off me!

Dragon: Hey!

Babe (kicking him back): Move!

The dragon fell on his back was out of it. Babe stood up and helped André up.

Pinkie Pie (reloading her party cannon): Is this a private party or can anypony join? Because Pinkie wants in!

André: Pinkie!

Twilight: She's not the only one.

Applejack: We're here to lend you a hoof, uh, hand…hehe.

Rarity: As much as I dislike fighting…I'LL RIP A DRAGON TO PIECES IF THEY EVER LAY A CLAW ON MY FRIEND'S!

Rainbow Dash: That's right!

Fluttershy (approaching Babe): A-Are you ok!?

Babe: Yeah. I'm fine.

André: You all shouldn't be here.

Fluttershy: Of course we had to be. We couldn't just allow you to come out here on your own…

Garble: Ok, that was a lucky shot! I hope you're ready to hurt! Because we're about to bring the pa-

Fluttershy (turning to Garble): SIR! I am talking with my friend!

Garble: I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-wait a second!

Babe: Thanks for the backup but, Princess Luna, André's right. A princess shouldn't bother with unnecessary violence.

Fluttershy: We wouldn't want you getting into any trouble over this.

Garble: Hey! Don't ignore us! We're still-

Fluttershy (turning to Garble, again): SIR! I am speaking with the princess.

Garble: I apologize. Wait! No, no I'm not apologizing! How does she keep getting me with that? Forget it! Dragons! Get em!

All the dragons charged for André, Babe and the mane6. Princess Luna stepped back to make sure things didn't get too out of hand. She was still going to be there if they needed help despite her royal title. The ponies stood side by side with André and Babe, ready to take on the group of teenage dragons. Although the dragons had the others beat in numbers and in size they were still no match for the ponies and their human friends much to their surprise.

Pinkie Pie continued to openly blast them with a dose of her powerful party canon, Twilight struck them all with her magical spells, Applejack used her rodeo skills to disable any dragon that came at her by skillfully tying them up, Rainbow Dash used her speed to constantly stay ahead of rather slow dragons and then come back and attack with her well known tackles.

Rarity, while being a fashion diva may not look like a fighter, was taking care of any dragon that tried to take advantage of her. She gave them a close encounter they'll never forget dazzling them with graceful yet powerful close combat kicks. Fluttershy only needed her stare to strike fear into the heart of her opponents.

André and Babe didn't need much themselves, all the play fighting they did on Earth and in Equestria was enough to put any of the dragons who tried to attack them down, it wasn't much of a fight for the pony and human side, it was more of a friendly tag match despite the situation being a lot more serious than they playfully let on. The dragon's constant defeats continued for minutes. Princess Luna was rather amazed at their progress.

Babe (holding a dragon in a headlock): Yo, Dré!

André (tossing Garble to the side): Yeah?

Babe: I love your idea! You need to have more of them more often!

André: Heh. We don't wanna cause any more violence than we've already brought.

Garble (rubbing his head): Ugggh…

The dragon Babe had in the headlock was thrown over to Garble and the rest of the defeated dragons. Garble looked up and saw André, Babe and the others standing in front of them.

Garble: Come on guys…we can't let these ponies beat us.

Pinkie Pie: Looks like they're ready for round 2! Yay!

Garble (flinching): Ah!

Click, click, click…came from cannon as none of the confetti or any party material was releasing from Pinkie's party canon. A look of relief formed upon Garble's scaled faced.

Pinkie Pie: Aw…

Garble: Heheh…hahaha! W-What's the matter, out of ammo?

Pinkie Pie: Yep, looks that way.

Garble (standing up): Come on guys, get up! We can still win this!

The other dragons managed to find the strength to get up.  
Pinkie Pie: Guys.

André: Yeah?

Pinkie Pie: Stand back. I want them all.

André: All? But Pinkie Pi-

Babe (putting his hand over André's mouth): Don't argue! Just…go…

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Babe and André took a step back and stood behind Pinkie Pie.

Garble: What?

Pinkie Pie: Ya ready?

Garble: What is this? Why are they standing behind you?

Pinkie Pie: No reason.

Garble: You're going to take us all by yourself? Is that it!?

Pinkie Pie: Aw! You guessed it.

Garble: Don't mock us!

Pinkie Pie: I'm not.

Garble: Forget this! Makes it easier for us! Come on dragons! Chaaaarge!

The dragons roared and followed behind Garble who was leading the dragons, charging straight for Pinkie Pie.

Garble: Let's show this pony we mean business!

Pinkie Pie (grabbing Twilight): …

Twilight: H-hey!

Pinkie Pie: I am heavy weapons pony. And THIS…is my weapon.

Twilight: Not this again…

The dragons stopped in their tracks as Pinkie Pie wrapped one hoof around Twilight's neck for aim and the other around Twilight's tail. Their jaws dropped as a barrage of magical bullets were fired, hitting them all one by one. Once all the dragons were all down Pinkie stopped firing, steam was coming from Twilight's horn.

Garble: T-These aren't your average ponies…ponies are not supposed to be this tough…

Babe: You guys actually ran from these guys before. They're chumps.

André: Right. Now, Garble, I believe you have something to say?

Garble: …Huh?

André (pointing to Rainbow Dash): You've got something to say to her, right? Or do I have to get my friend to give you the stare?

Fluttershy (widening her eyes): …

Garble & the rest of the dragons: AH! Sorry for teasing you Rainbow Dash! We won't do it again! Please accept our sincerest apologies!

Rainbow Dash: Huh!?

André: Thank you.

Rarity: Now beat it!

All the dragons whimpered at Rarity's demand. They flapped their injured wings together and did their best to fly off into the sky.

Pinkie Pie: Bye dragons! We should play again sometime!

Babe: Ha. Man, I almost forgot I was mad at those guys. Who would've thought we would become such good friends?

Fluttershy: Um, Babe, you weren't. They were really fighting.

Babe: Really?

Fluttershy (nodding): …

Babe: Oh, well, now they know not to mess with us again. Thanks so much for having our back guys.

Rainbow Dash: Wait…I don't understand. Why did they apologize like that?

Babe: You can thank André for that.

Rainbow Dash: Thank him?

Babe: After those dragons made fun of you yesterday he made sure he would force them to apologize. After today's little outing he did just that.

André: Thanks to you guys.

Babe: Oh no. We did what we could. It was all your idea.

André: I don't need that much credit…

Rainbow Dash: You did this for me?

André: I had to. After everything that happened yesterday, I just had to Rainbow. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do anything. It was my fault and…I'm sorry.

Rainbow Dash: I told you yesterday, you don't have to apologize.

André: Yeah. I know but…eh. I don't know.

Twilight: Oh! Princess Luna, why're you here?

Princess Luna: I guess you can say I was here for…the support.

Twilight: Support?

Princess Luna: Yeah. But everything worked out in the end, so I guess my support wasn't really needed.

Babe: You kidding me? You came OUT. You were ready! I loved that! Now I know you've got our backs whenever we need you.

Princess Luna: Of course. I'm here whenever you need me.

Babe: You'll be the first I turn to.

Princess Luna: And André, you too.

André: Yeah. I know now, thanks a lot Luna, for everything. I mean that.

Princess Luna smiled and then vanished in a nightly mist. André and the others looked around but there was no sight of Luna.

Babe: Guess she must've gone back to Canterlot. Oh well, problem solved. I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat.

Twilight: Oh no!

Babe: Ugh, now what?

Twilight: Today is today!

Babe: Yeah, so?

Twilight: No! I mean its morning! We're supposed to be on our way back to Equestria!

Babe: Oh yeah. Funny how quickly we forgot about that.

Twilight: There's no time to lose! Which way to the harbor?

Babe: Just be easy, Twi. We'll get there, come on. Follow me.

Twilight: Thank you!

Babe: No need for thanks.

The group was now on their way for the harbor, Babe being the leader. It was only a fifteen minute walk until the group reached their destination. They were all waiting at the ticket booth. It was a very long line…much to Twilight's dismay.

Twilight: …Rrgh…come on…come on!

Applejack: Don't be so impatient Twilight. We'll be back in Equestria in no time.

Twilight: In no time? What if Princess Celestia needs right now? What if she thinks I ran away? What if Spike ran away? What if-

Applejack: Twilight! Relax…

Babe: Yeah. We don't need another mental breakdown.  
Twilight: Huh?

Babe: Nothing.

Adan (approaching the group): Ah! There you all are!

André: Adan. What's up?

Adan: Nothing is up. I just heard that you all just fought off a troublesome group of dragons!

Babe: You heard about that? That was quick.

Adan: Those dragons have been causing trouble around here for a while now. We're so very happy that they're finally gone! And it's all thanks to you all.

André: Forget about it. We had a score to settle with them anyway.

Adan: Is there anything I can do to repay you? On behalf of all the ponies in the Fillyppines, I thank you all.

André: Don't worry about it. You don't have to give us anything.

Babe: Actually, do you think you can help out our friends get back to Equestria?

Adan: Is that all?

Babe: Yeah. That's all.

Adan: Of course. I will give them an exclusive ride on my private yacht.

Rarity: Private yacht? You must be rich!

Adan: Yes, yes I am.

Hearts appeared in Rarity's eyes as she gazed upon Adan.

Applejack (pushing Rarity away): Pull yourself together Rarity…

Twilight: Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much we appreciate it!

Adan: It's no trouble. Now ponies if you would all just follow me.

Twilight: Right! (Following Adan) Come on guys!

Applejack (pulling Rarity along), Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash followed behind Adan to the pier his yacht was located. Babe and André followed behind as well. While getting the yacht started the mane6 were talking things over with André and Babe, it wasn't anything important just plain conversation. Adan called out from the top of the boat.

Adan: Guys, we're all ready to go whenever you're ready!

Twilight: Ah! Alright, that's us.

Babe: Yeah. Make sure you have a safe trip back.

Twilight: Oh…

André: You ok Twilight?

Twilight: I forgot…you two weren't coming.

Applejack: …

Rarity: …

Fluttershy: …

Rainbow Dash: …

Pinkie Pie (preparing to cry): …

André: Well, yeah, but we'll be back soon. Don't feel sad.

Twilight: …It's just not the same without you both around. We miss you every day.

André: We feel the same way, trust us.

Babe: But we've still got a little more time here. It'll probably just be a few days and we'll be back before you know it.

Pinkie Pie: Oooh…(hugging the two boys) guys! Come home now!

André (patting Pinkie's back): We still have things to take care of Pinkie but we promise we'll be back soon.

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash all came in for another group gathering. They all held each other tightly, as if they never wanted to let go but time didn't allow them to stay that way forever.

Babe: You guys should go. Princess Celestia is probably waiting.

Twilight (walking onto the yacht): That's no excuse. Be sure to come back soon!

Applejack (getting aboard the yacht): Take care ya'll…we'll be waiting.

Rarity (walking on behind Applejack): Please, be sure to continue writing to us…

Pinkie Pie (walking onto the boat with tissue in hoof): Make sure you write everyday this time!

André: Believe me Pinkie. I won't be making that mistake again.

Pinkie Pie smiled as her eyes filled with more water. She continued walking up the platform until she was aboard the yacht. Babe, André, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash lightly smiled at their pink coated friend.

Fluttershy (sighing): …

Babe: You gonna be ok?

Fluttershy: Of course…I'll just miss you as all.

Babe: Aww...bring it in. (Holding out his arms) Come on.  
Fluttershy (flying into Babe's arms): I know it may be a while but I still trust you'll be back.

Rainbow Dash: …

André: Dashie, you ok?

Rainbow Dash: Huh? O-Of course! Why wouldn't I be?

André: You looked zoned out for a minute there.

Rainbow Dash: It was nothing, I was just thinking.

André: Oh. I see.

Adan (calling to the last two): Last boarding for Equestria!

Fluttershy and Babe let each other go. A last goodbye as she happily flew on the yacht, even more anxious for the two to return.

André: Hm. Time for you to go.

Rainbow Dash: I know…I just wish you two were coming back with us.

André: We'll be back soon. The next time we meet let's be sure it's someplace….a little homier, like Cloudsdale or something.

Rainbow Dash: Definitely.

The yacht began to pull away. As it sailed the mane6 travelled along the side of the yacht, keeping the two boys in their sights. They stopped once they reached the end of the boat. They waved back to them at the pier.

Pinkie Pie: BE SURE TO WRITE!

André: WE WILL THIS TIME!

Babe: IT WAS ANDR…'S FAULT THE FIRST TIME!

They all continued waving until they were all out of sight. André and Babe continued to look out to the blank ocean with light smiles on their faces, thinking about all the things waiting for them back in Equestria. Mainly their friends.

* * *

**"There is always sleep between part and meet  
With our usual words on the usual street  
So let us part like we always do…  
And in a world without you  
I'll dream of you  
When I come to, let us meet  
With our usual words on the usual street"**

**I like that poem. It's so smooth. Is there anything Square can't come up with? Assuming they were the ones who made it?**

Also, shouts out to Ouran Host Club for helping me with the scenario planning of the first part of this two parter. Well, that's it for this event but there will be more, stay tuned people.


	23. Separate ways3

**(See Friendship is Magic S2 Ep26)**

**Shining Armor: Wha- whe- huh? Is...is the wedding over?**

**Queen Chrysalis: It's all over!**

**Twilight Sparkle: Your spell! Perform your spell!**

**Queen Chrysalis: What good would that do? My changelings already roam free.**

**Shining Armor: No! My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them.**

**Princess Cadance: My love will give you strength.**

**Queen Chrysalis: Ahaha. What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment.**  
**(END)**

On a lonely Cliffside the Changeling queen stood on the edge and looked out to the never ending rocky ruin. This was where she was banished after being defeated by the mane6.

Queen Chrysalis: …

Changeling (approaching): We've searched every inch of this world…there doesn't seem to be any chance of escape.

Queen Chrysalis: I see.

Changeling: I'm…sorry, your highness.

Queen Chrysalis: …It's alright. It's not your fault.

Changeling: Huh?

Queen Chrysalis: Go meet up with the others and rest. You've all worked hard today.

Changeling: Yes, your highness.

The Changeling looked at the back of her queen, the Changeling was considered after hearing the tone in Chrysalis voice however she did as her queen asked.

**(See Uncommon Connection ch:20)**

**Queen Chrysalis: I have no friends? You imprisoned your own sister. I can tell she holds some resentment for you as she obviously didn't care when we fought in Canterlot. She wasn't even there to help you.**

**Princess Celestia: That may have been true if Luna was like you. But she's not. My sister loves me and she knows that I love her too. She is very kind and knows how to forgive and no matter what happens, this will always be so. I really hope that one day you will learn what it means to love and be loved back. Maybe then you'll realize you don't need to steal the emotions of others to be happy. I believe in my student and her friends. **  
**(END)**

Queen Chrysalis: You're wrong, Celestia…

Closing her eyes Chrysalis thought back on the past.

-Canterlot Castle, throne room-

Inside the castle a young filly and a colt were playing together in the throne room. The filly was Cadence and the colt was Shining Armor.

Cadence (pinning Shining Armor on the floor): Haha! Gotcha again!

Shining Armor: No fair, you're cheating!

Cadence: Haha, I'm just better than you. (Teasingly skipping around him)You got beat by a girl.

Shining Armor: I haven't eaten anything today. I'm not feeling like myself…

Cadence: Sure.

The throne room doors opened and the two kids looked over. Princess Celestia entered the room. Following behind her was another young filly. She looked a little older than Cadence and Shining Armor but nevertheless they were around the same age.

Unlike a pony however, she had a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She had a teal mane and tail. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. It was obvious the filly was Chrysalis.

Princess Celestia walked by the two youngsters and gave them a smile. The filly that entered with Celestia stood alone by the door, looking lost.

Cadence: …

Shining Armor: …

Chrysalis (noticing their stares): …

Cadence: Is she alright?

Shining Armor: I'll go see.

Chrysalis saw that Shining Armor was approaching and tried hiding her appearance. Once he approached her he was confused as to why she was hiding herself.

Chrysalis: …

Shining Armor: Hi, my name's Shining Armor. What's yours?

Chrysalis: …

Shining Armor: Do you have a name?

Chrysalis: …C-Chrysalis.

Shining Armor: Chrysalis? That's a pretty neat name.

Chrysalis: …

Cadence (walking up to the two): Is everything ok?

Shining Armor: Yeah. Everything's fine, this is Chrysalis.

Chrysalis (peaking at the two from her mane): …

Cadence: Great. Hi, my name is Cadence.

Chrysalis: …

Cadence: What's wrong? It seems like you're hiding.

Chrysalis: Aren't…you afraid?

Cadence: Afraid?

Shining Armor: Afraid of what?

Chrysalis: …Me.

Cadence: Of course not. Why would we be afraid of you?

Chrysalis: Look at me.

Shining Armor: We are.

Chrysalis: But…I'm…

Shining Armor: Our new friend?

Chrysalis: Friend?

Shining Armor: Yeah. Friend!

Princess Celestia [voice]: Chrysalis will be staying with me in Canterlot for a while.

Cadence and Shining Armor turned to the princess.

Princess Celestia: I see you two have reached out to her already.

Shining Armor: Yeah. She's our friend.

Princess Celestia: Your friend? That's wonderful.

Cadence: So, she'll be staying here?

Princess Celestia: Yes. I'm going to take her under my wing and have her be my student. She's had…a hard time adjusting.

Chrysalis: …

The sound of voices from her past played in Chrysalis head.

"What is it!?"

"Eugh! It's disgusting!"

"Keep it away from the kids!"

A hopeful Chrysalis made her way to a playground full of playful and cheerful young ponies, hoping she would be able to make friends. Once the ponies saw Chrysalis approaching they ran off. Seeing them running away Chrysalis stopped. Standing in the exact same spot the kids were just playing. The park was empty and she was alone. A ball rolled by and tapped her hoof.

In another flash she was sitting by herself on a hillside watching other fillies and colts play together, she eyed them enviously, trying to keep out of sight.

Chrysalis was sitting on the outskirts of an unknown town crying. The ponies of the town all banded together to make sure she wouldn't enter.

"Monster!"

In the present Chrysalis snapped out of her cruel flashback.

Chrysalis (looking at the floor): …

Princess Celestia: With the right guidance I'm sure she'll be able to do great things. But, first, she must learn about the gift of friendship. Cadence, I would like for you to help show her this gift.

Cadence: Me?

Princess Celestia: Yes. Can I count on you my little niece?

Cadence: …Mhm!

Shining Armor: Hey, I wanna help too!

Princess Celestia: Of course. I'm counting on both of you.

Cadence: You bet!

Shining Armor: You can count on us!

Chrysalis: …Friends?

Fast forward ahead Chrysalis has grown in size. She was about the same as a typical mare in Ponyville in terms of height.

-Canterlot Palace, balcony-

Chrysalis (looking out to Canterlot): …

Cadence [voice]: Hey, what're you doing out here?

Chrysalis: …Oh. Hi.

Cadence (standing beside Chrysalis): How come you're out here by yourself?

Chrysalis: Just looking out at the stars…(hiding behind her mane) No big deal.

Cadence: Hm? You're still doing that?

Chrysalis: Doing what?

Cadence: Hiding behind your mane. You've been doing that since we've met you.

Chrysalis: …I'm a monster, terrifying. I don't want anypony looking at me.

Cadence: Monster? Who told you that?

Chrysalis: Who hasn't told me that?

Cadence: …I haven't. How could somepony call you that?

Chrysalis: Look at me. I'm not like you or…the princess or anypony. I'm different.

Cadence: No you're not. (Picking up her hooves) See?

Chrysalis: What're you doing?

Cadence (tapping their hooves together): We've both got hooves.

Chrysalis: …Well, yeah, but who doesn't?

Cadence placed Chrysalis hoof on her own chest.

Cadence: What do you feel?

Chrysalis: My heart, why're-

Cadence (holding Chrysalis head to her chest): What do you hear?

Chrysalis: Your heart. But what does that prove?

Shining Armor [voice]: They're exactly the same. Just like every other pony in Ponyville.

The two girls turn to Shining Armor. He walked over to them and stood on the other side of Chrysalis.

Shining Armor: Like everypony, you have a heartbeat. Like everypony, you have feelings. You're not a monster.

Chrysalis: …

Shining Armor: Don't worry about what others say to you. A good friend sees you for who you are, doesn't matter what you look like.

Chrysalis: …

Shining Armor: Like me and Cadence.

Cadence: Heh…hehehe.

Shining Armor: Hey, what's so funny?

Cadence: You. Heheh, you're so lame.

Shining Armor: Uh!? W-Wha-? I was only just trying to help…

Cadence: Hehe…hahaha!

Shining Armor: Heh…hahaha!

Chrysalis looked at the two and observed their laughter. She cracked a smile seeing the two laughing.

Chrysalis: …Heh.

Cadence: Hahaha, hey, Chrysalis, you smiled. No…you're laughing!

Chrysalis: Laugh?

Cadence: What you just did.

Chrysalis (touching her smiling mouth): …?

Shining Armor: You look confused, like you've never smiled or something.

Chrysalis: I guess…it's been so long that I forgotten how to. I've never had…friends.

Shining Armor: Yeah. I remember the princess mentioned that. She tasked us with teaching you about the gift of friendship. I'd say we're nearly done.

Chrysalis: Done? So…we won't be friends anymore?

Shining Armor: Of course we'll be friends. We're friends till the end. Once you form a connection like that there's no breaking it.

Cadence: In fact, I made you a present.

Chrysalis: For me?

Cadence held up a star shaped accessory. In the middle was a picture of a heart. Behind the heart was a shield with a purple star on its front. The picture was a combination of Cadence's and Shining Armor's cutie marks.

Chrysalis (taking the item): What's this…?

Cadence: It's a friendship present. They say if you give them to a very special friend you'll be friends forever. There, in the center, are a picture of Shining Armor and my cutie mark. If you ever get lonely you can look at it and remember that we're friends, forever.

Chrysalis: …

Cadence and Shining Armor gave Chrysalis warm smiles. Their love and affection have truly touched Chrysalis once empty and alone heart. Her eyes filled with water and she began to cry.

Shining Armor: …What's wrong?

Chrysalis: Nothing. I'm just…sad.

Cadence: Sad? How come?

Chrysalis: It's not…sadness I've felt before. I am sad but at the same time I'm happy. I'm…I'm happy that something can make me feel this sadness. It makes me feel alive. It makes me feel like…I'm somepony, something with a heart. You two…are my...my…

Cadence and Shining Armor came together and embraced Chrysalis. Her eyes widened.

Shining Armor and Cadence: Your friends.

In the present Chrysalis was still looking out to the ruin of the realm she and her subjects were banished to. She opened her eyes and finished reminiscing on the life she once had. Her horn was shrouded in a green aura as she looked down at her hoof.

**"With the right guidance I'm sure she'll be able to do great things. But, first, she must learn about the gift of friendship. Cadence, I would like for you to help show her this gift."**

In her hoof formed a small accessory star with two cutie marks formed in the center.

A droplet of water hit the center. Chrysalis held her hoof over the edge and hesitantly dropped the accessory over the Cliffside where it plummeted down into a gorge.

**"Right you are, Princess. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"**

Queen Chrysalis: …What happened to me?

* * *

**This was originally longer and had more flashbacks but I cut them out because I didn't want to bore anyone with too many of those.**


End file.
